Just 20 Seconds
by my-place12
Summary: Danny and Steve are having issues. Major issues. With their marriage. While the arguments and issues seem to be about things as simple as taking out the trash or doing the laundry, the issues are deeper. By talking about it, they come to realize changes need to be made if things are going to last. If they're going to last. Will they be able to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Danny Williams opened his eyes to the sounds of creaking and movement down the hall. Danny stayed lying on his stomach, but turned his head to his left.

It was empty. Danny sighed as he looked at the clock. _6:00. Really?_ He placed his head back on the pillow.

 _He's at it again._

Danny closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, muscles contracting with tension as frustration filled every inch of him. _It's too early to be angry, just let it go. . ._

But he couldn't let this go. Every morning it was like this.

 _He wakes up this early for what? To workout for an hour and a half before work! Seriously? Why can't he do it at any other time. . .or maybe even do it less? Does he need to do it for an hour and a half?_

Danny opened his eyes and turned over on his back. He stared at the ceiling. _Now I have to get up._ He rolled his eyes and heaved himself out of the bed.

 _Just ignore it. . .no use fighting over it._

Danny grabbed the pillows and sheets on the bed and started to fix up the bed. He thought about himself and his husband, Steve McGarrett.

Things were on thin ice between them. They had been fighting more and more lately. About the most stupid things a couple could fight about, too. Danny didn't know why, but he felt an emptiness as he thought about their marriage.

 _Almost 4 years. . .and this is what it's coming to. . .already._

Danny fluffed a pillow and set it on the bed after he had pulled the sheets up and neatly placed them on the mattress. _What's happening to us?_ Danny grabbed the other pillow and fluffed it the same, setting it on his side.

Danny went to shower because he knew Steve would want to shower right after his workout. _And that will leave us little to no time to get to work. . .as usual._ Danny lividly went to the bathroom and showered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All Steve could hear was the music that blasted into his ears as he ran suicides down the street. Sweat poured down his face as he came to a stop. He looked at his phone. It had only been 25 minutes. _God, I'm outta shape._ He ran into his backyard and went to do more endurance practices. _Come on, I can do this._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Can you pass the napkins, please?" Steve asked.

Danny ignored him, reading the newspaper. Maybe if he just pretended he didn't hear Steve, Steve would figure something out.

"Pass the napkins, please." Steve repeated, gritting his teeth. Did they have to go through this irritating playback every morning? Steve watched Danny as the man continued to ignore him and read the paper.

"Danny! Would you just pass the damn napkins?!" Steve's voice rose in frustration and exasperation.

Danny slammed the paper down. "Do you have to yell?!"

"Well, when I ask you several times to do something, and you don't do it, that's the only way I can think to get you to listen!"

Danny sighed. He took the napkin holder and shoved it towards Steve. "Can you take the trash out this morning?" He took the paper back up in his hands.

Steve looked up and glared at Danny as he took a napkin from the holder. _Yeah, I have nothing better to do this morning than to take out the trash._ Not wanting to cause more of a fight, he gritted his teeth and suppressed the need to snap out an angry retort at Danny. "Fine."

"What is with the attitude, Steve?" Danny asked exasperatedly as he set down the paper again. "Really? If you have a problem, state it. Don't be a child about it."

"I don't have an attitude! Why nitpick, Danny? Seriously! All I did was agree to your request. . .why?! I don't know! Probably because I have nothing better to do in the mornings than do what you ask of me, right?"

"It takes 3 minutes! What is the big deal?!"

Steve stood up from the table. "I'm going for another run." He placed earbuds in his ears and walked out of the kitchen and out his front door.

Danny sighed and gritted his teeth. "Unbelievable." He mumbled under his breath. He couldn't read anymore. He was too angry. He folded the newspaper angrily and placed it on the table. He placed his half finished plate and coffee cup in the sink and went upstairs to get ready for the work day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve ran.

He ran hard.

He passed the stop sign that was half a quarter mile from the house and passed the coffee shop that was a few blocks down.

He choked as he ran. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe. A stitch ran up his side near his ribs. He could feel his throat begin to close. He could feel tears come.

He slowed and walked down a trail that was hidden from the public. He breathed hard as tears ran down his face. He couldn't stop as he choked out a sob. He walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. He still breathed hard and it was still difficult as his chest tightened with more tears.

 _Why am I crying? We've been in tougher situations than this. Okay, maybe we weren't arguing with each other in those situations, but still._

Steve closed his eyes and took in a breath. He needed to stay calm. _Everything will be okay._ He opened his eyes and watched the shoreline as waves lapped up on the sand. He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He let out a sigh. _Hopefully, everything will be okay between us._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny typed vigorously at his computer. He was so frustrated with everything that he could barely contain himself. He knew that this was work and he needed to separate himself from the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

Danny stopped. _It would've helped if he hadn't made me late. . . I hate being late! And he knows that? So why isn't it important to him if it's important to me?!_

Danny shook his head. _Danny, stop. Just stop. This is work. It needs to be kept that way. It's not some place where personal life gets in the way of the work that needs to be done._ Danny breathed in deeply and let out the breath. _I can't be thinking this here. This isn't good for anyone._

*Knock, knock*

Danny looked up to see Steve poking his head in the office. "Hey."

Danny swallowed. "Hey." He replied a little cooly looking down at his desk.

Steve stepped in and closed the door. He walked slowly up to the desk. "Look, uh. . ." He paused as he placed his hands on Danny's desk and leaned over it slightly. "This morning was kind of rough and-"

"Look, Steve. Just forget it, okay?" Danny said as he turned to pick up his phone and dial the number to Max's office.

"Danny, can we talk about this please?" Steve asked, pushing away from the desk.

Danny looked up quickly at Steve. "Steve, there's nothing to talk about." He gave a small smile to Steve. It felt so fake. "Let's just forget it, okay?"

Steve was about to protest. He and Danny needed to discuss things. Now was not the time, it would seem. _When will be the right time? When he decides that there are better partners out there than me? When we look at each other across the room and just know that. . .we can't be together any more? When we end up in court because we want a divorce?_

"Hey, Max."

Steve felt lost as he looked at Danny talking on the phone to Max. He turned and walked out of the office to his own. He felt like crap and just wanted this thing, whatever it was, with Danny to end.

He thought about their relationship. Presently, it felt like laundry in a laundry basket. One thing piled on top of another. Things were dirty. . .torn. . .stained. Steve had to wonder if it would it ever stop.

If it would ever get better.

He walked into his office and closed the door. He went to his desk chair and sat down. He turned to look out the window.

 _What's happening to us?_

Steve sighed and looked to the stack of files on his desk. He took in a deep breath to help clear his head. It didn't help.

*Knock, knock.*

Steve looked up and saw Chin Ho Kelly at his office door.

"Hey."

Steve sat up slightly, giving the detective a weak smile. "Hey. What's up, man?"

Chin lifted some envelopes in his hands as he walked to Steve's desk. "Invitations. Well, mine was an invitation, as was Kono's. . .so I'm presuming yours and Danny's are as well."

"Invitations? For what?" 

Chin grinned. "You'll never guess."

Steve grinned with furrowed brows as he took the letter and opened it. He pulled the white paper out of the envelope. He read the elegant, silvery print and laughed out loud. "You've got to be joking!"

Chin laughed at his reaction. "He's not. He's having a party and he's inviting us as the guests of honor."

Steve laughed out loud. "Why? I got the impression Governor Denning didn't like us all that much."

"He likes us. . ." Chin paused after squinting. "Well, he's okay with us. He probably didn't appreciate the stunts you've pulled over the past few months. Admit it. . .you two have butted heads over how certain things have been handled in the past."

Steve grinned. "I'll admit it. . .not willingly."

Chin chuckled. "Are you going?"

Steve shrugged. "Well, if it's in our honor, I kinda have to. Kono going?"

Chin nodded. "She's excited about getting a new gown."

"Of course she is. She getting new shoes, too?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Oh, well, she'll have to. Shoes have to match the dress." Chin laughed.

Steve chuckled as well. "Oh, boy."

"You're telling me." Chine smiled.

A silence fell between them. Steve watched it fade and furrowed his brow. "What's up?"

Chin looked over his shoulder and out the office door. He looked back at Steve and looked down at the man's desk. He looked unsure. "Are you and Danny okay?" He looked up at Steve with raised eyebrows.

Steve was shocked at the question but took it in stride. "Yeah. We're fine."

"Are you sure? Because. . .from what it seems like. . ."

Steve looked him in the eye. "We're fine."

Chin stared back at him. "Convince me, then." He said.

Steve tilted his head as he watched the man walk out of the office. He thought that it was odd that Chin would say something like that. However, Steve shook his head, cleared his head from the subject, and he went back to work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve and Danny walked into the house. It was dark.

Steve flipped on a nearby switch that turned on the lights in the living area. Steve crossed the room and sat down in the armchair, putting his head back and closing his eyes. As much as he loved his job, it sure was a lot of work. He was exhausted.

Danny walked into the kitchen. He walked to a cabinet, pulled out a glass, and headed to the sink. He filled up the glass, turned the faucet off, and took a long drink from it. He filled the glass back up and drank a little more before setting it on the counter for a moment. He had looked over to the garbage can, which was piling over with trash just like it was this morning. Danny felt anger seep into soul as he gritted his teeth and grabbed his glass. He chugged the water, and set it down with force. He walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Why didn't you take the trash out this morning?" Danny asked aggressively.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny. He could hear the annoyance and assertiveness in his voice. Steve felt exasperated. Couldn't they go a few minutes without fighting or tension between them?

"Because I. . .didn't have time, I. . .forgot." Steve responded, annoyance finding its way through despite Steve trying to hide it.

"Because you were too busy 'going out for another run'." Danny retorted back, his own annoyance rising in his voice.

Steve noticed the gestures. Danny always got gesturey when he was really pissed off. . .or feeling an extreme emotion of any kind. "Sorry that I'm concerned for my health and well being. So what if I was? Is that a crime now?" Steve retaliated as he stood out of his chair to square his stance to Danny who stood across the room.

"If it prevents you from doing some chores every once in a while, yes, it is!" Danny answered with a raised voice.

"What do you mean 'every once in a while'? I do chores as much as you!" Steve rose his own voice as he heard Danny's voice raised in volume.

"No, you don't. I am always doing the chores around here, whether it's doing the laundry, or the dishes, or cleaning rooms! You never help out!"

Steve couldn't take this. He knew this wasn't about the chores. It wasn't about the housework. This was clearly about something else. But he was tired. He felt hurt enough as it was from the fighting that happened between them this morning along with the added arguing at the moment.

"Well, maybe since I don't help out enough, you should find someone else who will." As soon as the words were out, Steve wished he could take them back. It shocked him. It. . .startled him, to be honest. He couldn't believe he would say something like that to Danny.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Danny was shocked at his own response. He didn't mean it. He wished he could take it back. _Why would he say that to me? Why would I say that to him?_

They looked to see each other's expressions. They were both filled with hurt but that was quickly overruled by the fiery anger that rose within them. They could both see it in the other's eyes.

Danny heatedly turned to go upstairs.

"Danny, where are you going?" Steve asked with exasperation.

"I'm going to bed."

Steve sighed as he heard Danny stride upstairs and slam the bedroom door. He knew he couldn't let Danny go to bed without them talking about this, but he was tired. _I shouldn't have to apologize._ Danny was totally out of place saying he never did anything around the house. He did plenty.

 _I shouldn't have to justify myself to Danny with every little thing I do. This is getting out of hand._

Steve walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He then went to the pantry and pulled out a quarter filled bag of chips. He tossed the bag of chips on the counter and unrolled them. Steve opened up the beer and took a long drink. He stopped and wiped his lips. He grabbed a couple of chips from the bag and brought them to his mouth. He brought some more as he could feel himself becoming more and more upset.

Steve looked over at the bag and felt a familiar sense of guilt, shame, and rage. At himself. _God, I need to stop eating when I get in these situations. That's why I'm so out of shape._

He took the bag and rolled it bag up. He walked to the pantry and shoved it back on the shelf. He strode to the counter and took up his beer. He drank from it. His thoughts wandered back to Danny.

What the hell was happening to them? Was it possible that they were falling out of sync with each other? Falling out of love? Or maybe their true colors were showing now, and maybe they never truly loved each other at all.

 _No. We did. We do. Don't we?_

Steve could feel the tears he felt that morning again. He scratched hard at the beer bottle's label, trying to ease the sorrow he felt. Could he be loosing Danny, the one person he has ever loved?

Meanwhile, Danny had slammed the bedroom door and stripped off his clothes, throwing them into the hamper near the bathroom door.

This was getting ridiculous. They were fighting all the time. They fought the night before, just this morning, and now. . .

Danny crawled into their bed, pulling the covers over him, facing away from the door. He felt tears begin to find their way to his rims.

He couldn't do this. It felt too much like the days he was worrying about him and Rachel falling apart. Hell, who was he kidding. He and Steve were falling apart. Danny blinked and tears trickled down his cheeks as he stroked the place where Steve usually slept next to him, his fingers drifting to the man's pillow. This couldn't be happening.

Maybe. . .

They were falling out of love.

This was it.

Steve found his way into the spare room upstairs. He couldn't wake Danny up. Surly that would start yet another fight. He set himself down on the bed on his side. Steve caressed the corner of the other pillow. He missed Danny lying next to him, he missed holding him through the night, waking up to his ridiculous hair, his smiling face, and his gentle kisses. How long could they go without talking about things? Would their marriage even last? Steve grasped the pillow and the sheet as he silently cried into his pillow.

As they laid in separate beds, with the moon shining through the bedroom windows onto their bodies, they both wished against their thoughts of this being their end. It hurt them so much to think that. It felt like their hearts were tearing apart and ripping from their chests. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to feel.

They couldn't end. Their love couldn't end. The pain they felt enveloped them. Tears gently streamed down their faces as they drifted into restless sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Flashes of green were seen out of the corners of his eyes. Wind caught his hair and his lungs expanded as he found a good pace. He glided over a fence.

 _I can get this guy._

Blood coursed through his veins as he dashed quickly after a tall man. He jumped over a garbage can that the man pulled down after he passed it. He breathed hard and ran fast.

 _I'm so close._

Steve watched as the man jumped over a line of hedges. Steve followed. He lifted off the ground and cleared the hedge with inches to spare. He landed and pursued the man getting closer and closer.

The man headed for another fence. Steve watched as the man leapt at the fence and pulled himself over it.

Steve did the same, tossing his legs over the 5 foot fence. He landed poorly, stumbling slightly before recovering and continuing his chase.

 _As I fuck up the landing on that fence and loose the perp. Come on._

It felt as though Steve's senses opened up and he pursued the man. He had fallen several lengths behind the man due to his last stumble, but could still see him run through an open gate and around the front of a house.

Steve continued running after him, through the gate and went to around to the front of the house to see Danny and the perp in a brawl with the perp's arm around Danny's neck and Danny's arm around the perp's waist.

Steve's heart dropped into the stomach and he sprinted to the perp.

At full speed, Steve tackled the man. All three of them hit the grass and rolled onto the cemented sidewalk. The perp had let go of Danny, who was gasping for air a few feet away. Steve grabbed the perp by wrapping his arms underneath the man's arms and interlocking his fingers behind the man's head right at the base of his neck. Steve squeezed his legs around the perp's legs. The perp moved and struggled in the hold.

"Let go of me, man!" He shouted.

"Give me a reason, punk!" Steve gritted through his teeth as he tightened his hold. "Why you running?!"

Danny got up off the ground and crossed over to the pair. He was shaking slightly but handcuffed one of the perp's hands.

Steve managed to keep hold of him as he let go of one arm and Danny brought it down behind his back to handcuff it to the other wrist.

Danny looked to Steve who glanced at him. Steve nodded at him.

Danny lifted the man off the ground and held him as Steve stood up and brushed off his pants.

Steve advanced to the man and grabbed his wrist, twisting it a little. A groan erupted out of the man.

"What the hell man?!" The perp exclaimed in surprise.

"I should be saying that to you. Come on." Steve pulled him to walk down the street, back to the cop cars.

Steve looked back at Danny.

Danny was shocked at what he saw in his husband's eyes.

Terror. Panic. An actual fear had risen into those hazel eyes.

Steve dropped his gaze and focused back on the man before him. He was still breathing heavily and he felt shaky. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Danny watched as Steve walked away from him with the perp. Danny swallowed hard, his throat hurting from being head locked. He felt dizzy as he walked behind Steve and they made it back to the cars.

Steve shoved the man into the back of one of the cop cars and walked away with two officers standing nearby.

Danny stopped in front of him.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked as he touched Danny's arm.

Danny looked at Steve's hand and back to Steve. He nodded slowly. "Um. . .yeah." He said hoarsely.

Steve stepped closer to Danny. "Danny, I-" Steve stopped. He looked into Danny's eyes that stared back at him.

Yes. Steve had been terrified over the whole situation. Seeing Danny in a chokehold like that, with his face losing color, his eyes popping slightly, his lips slightly cyanotic.

 _I should've been faster. I should've been able to catch him way before he got to Danny._ His thoughts raced as he stared into Danny's eyes. _This is my fault._

"Steve, you're bleeding." Danny tried to speak, but only rasps came out as he looked at Steve's upper bicep.

Steve looked at the wound. "No big deal. You sound awful." He paused and swallowed. He lifted a shaky hand to Danny's chin, tilting it away from him for a moment to look at the man's neck. Danny could feel the trembling through Steve's fingertips. "You're throat looks like it's going to bruise. Let's get you to the hospital, it's just down the street."

"Steve, I'm fine-" Danny began.

"Danny." Steve spoke firmly. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Please."

Danny looked at him. The man looked guilty, worried and very upset. His tone was serious.

He knew he needed to give into Steve's pleas.

 _Just this once._

Danny finally nodded. "O-okay." He whispered.

Even though they'd been arguing and had been having intense fights, Steve stopped to wrap his arms around Danny. He was so glad Danny was okay. He would never have forgiven himself if something worse had happened to Danny.

Danny stood there, slightly shocked at Steve's embrace. He looked around them. No one was really looking at them. Everyone was wrapped up in the case. He focused back to Steve, who still held him tightly. Danny was about to object, push Steve away, brush it off as a slip up and move on. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and hugged back tightly.

Danny could feel Steve's chest tighten and the man trembled against him slightly. Danny could barely breathe as Steve held him close.

"Okay. Let's go." Steve whispered as he sniffed and turned from Danny, leading him to their car by holding his hand.

 _Was he crying?_ Danny's chest tightened at the feelings between them.

Steve reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. He sniffed quietly again. _I need to do better. This was unacceptable._

Danny sat down in the passenger seat. Steve closed his door and went around to the driver's side. The trip to the hospital was made in silence. Danny's thoughts raced at Steve's actions. _Thank god he was there. And thank god he got a hold of that man. I thought for sure I was a goner._

Steve kept himself from breaking down as he turned into the hospital parking lot. _I should've been able to catch the guy after those hedges._

Steve gritted his teeth and he walked into the hospital with Danny.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a few days of rest, medication and treatment, and the all clear from a doctor, Steve was finally convinced that Danny could go back to work. But only on desk duty.

As much as Danny hated desk duty, he did appreciate Steve's worrying over him. He didn't like Steve worrying, but since he was, Danny could admit to feeling reassured about. . .them. Steve still cared about him. He still worried about Danny. Danny just wished Steve didn't torment himself about what had happened.

Steve had been right about the bruising. Only a few days ago, when he had woken up and looked in the mirror did he notice dark purple and bluish spots formed around his neck. They had faded considerably, but it still shocked Danny at how terribly he had bruised from the chokehold.

Danny was writing on some documents when his cell phone rang loud. He pulled it out. "Detective Williams."

"Hey. It's me."

Danny smiled weakly at Steve's voice. "Hey. What's up?"

"I need some information on a woman."

Danny stood up and quickly walked out to the tech table. "Okay. You got a name?"

"Her name is Bethany Morgan."

Danny typed her name into the computer and waited. "Nope. Looks like nothing's here on a Bethany Morgan."

"That's what I thought. I'm sending you a picture."

Danny waited as he heard his phone buzz against his ear and he looked at it. It was a picture of some fingerprints.

"Get it?"

"Yeah, fingerprints. Run them, see what shows up?"

Danny heard Steve smile over the phone. "Smart man, detective."

Danny grinned at his teasing. "I'll call you with results."

"Okay. Love ya."

Danny was shocked at the words and heard the click before he even had a chance to say anything. Steve hadn't said anything like that over the phone in a long time.

Danny shook the 'love ya' off and looked to his phone. He took the photo, sent it to the computer and went back to work in search of the prints.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After work a couple days later, the team went to their homes to get ready for the party in their honor. Chin and Kono were picked up from their houses first. They sat near each other in the limo and the conversation had turned to their co-workers after a few moments of silence.

"I honestly don't know what's happened to them. I'm worried about them." Kono spoke to Chin as they sat in a limousine, driving along streets to get to Steve and Danny's home.

"Yeah, me too. What do you think happened?" Chin asked as he looked at her.

Kono shrugged. "I don't know. They seem to keep a pretty professional tone at work. I mean, you know. . ." She paused as she thought of what to say. "They keep it to just being work partners. They don't really show any type of marital affection at work. . .even when they were first dating. . .all those years ago. . .they didn't really show affection, which I always found odd, but if it worked for them, then what else matters, right?"

"Right."

"But it makes trying to figure out when the tension and problems started harder, too."

"Yeah. The tension has become very apparent. . .it actually seems worse. The question I have is what is going on at home?"

"Yeah. Do you think it's finally time we say something."

"Yes. We need to say something. What do you think, you take Steve, I take Danny?"

"Nah, I think it'd work better if _you_ take Steve and _I_ take Danny. Steve and I are good, but I think your guy's relationship is a bit stronger than my own with Steve."

Chin laughed. "I always thought you two clicked more. But I guess we better keep the stubborn people separate."

Kono laughed. "I guess that would be wise!" She paused smoothing her dress as she crossed her legs. "So, how do you want to do it?"

"After introductions and a while with meeting people the Governor wants us to meet, we can pull them aside. You remember the lay out of the Governor's home, right?"

"For the most part. We haven't been in a while, but I'm sure once we get there, everything will come flooding back"

"Okay, good. So, remember on the second floor, there is this. . .um, gathering area. . .like a second living room."

"Mmm-hmmm. . ." Kono thought of the house and its layout, remembering the second floor's living area in front of the top of the staircase.

"I'll take Steve up there. It's usually quite and not a lot of people go up there. It also leads out to a balcony, so if a lot of people are up, I can always talk to Steve outside."

"Right."

"Now for you and Danny, I'd say the Northwest wing of the lanai is the best place or somewhere in the backyard area. Walking might help Danny share what's on his mind."

"Good thinking. Okay. I'll keep to the down stairs and outside. How do you think we should bring it up or start the conversion?"

Chin pressed his lips together in thought. "I'm not sure. I was just thinking along the lines of 'hey, you can I talk to you about something?' But I don't know."

"Yeah, Danny and Steve are the type of people where it's easier to just. . .get everything out in the open and talk about it instead of tiptoeing around the subject."

"Just remember that this is a very delicate topic. As much as I know we'd both like for them to. . ." Chin struggled with trying to find the right words.

"Stop with the hostility?"

"Yeah. . .as much as we want them to stop with the hostility, it's still delicate and very sensitive. Remember cousin Akoni and his wife?"

"Oh, yeah. They were having marital problems awhile back, weren't they?" Kono said softly remembering their family members.

"Yeah. They weren't communicating. I'm not saying every couple has the same problems, but. . .communication is key to any successful relationship. . .the more I think about it. . .the more I think that Steve and Danny aren't communicating."

"Hmmm." Kono voiced as she listened to Chin and thought.

"Something to add?" Chin asked.

"It's just. . .wasn't there something cousin Akoni and Myndi did to help with communicating?"

Chin thought about what it was Kono was thinking of. "Are you talking about their technique. . .twenty seconds. . .or something-"

"Yes! That's what I was thinking of. Do you think that would be good in this case?"

"Only if things come up as they aren't communicating well. Remember, it could be a number of things as to why they aren't communicating. Or even a number of reasons why they are so tense. . .we could be off. . .it could be something else. Money troubles. . .conflicts. . .priorities. . ." Chin trailed off. "Incompetence. . ."

"Incompetence?!" Kono asked incredulously.

Chin shrugged. "I don't know! It can be anything! But if we are right with the communication thing, I think we can help them out. Right?"

"Right." Kono said nodding.

A silence settled between them for several moments before Kono spoke again. "For the record. . .I don't think either of them are."

"You don't think either of them are what?" Chin asked.

Kono looked to her left and back at Chin. "Incompetent."

Chin snorted loudly as Kono began to giggle. "Oh, my god, Kono. Leave it be, please!" He laughed as she began to laugh as well. They continued to laugh for a few blocks before turning down Steve and Danny's street.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny straightened his tie, peering into the mirror in the bathroom. He sighed as he looked at himself, all ready for the Governor's ball. _This is as good as it's gonna get._ He sighed again, running flat hands over his hair to smooth it.

He turned and opened the bathroom door to see Steve sitting on the bed, tying his shoes. Danny looked on at Steve, slightly feeling sorrowful at their relationship. _He looks so good in that suit. Damn. . .he looks good._

Steve pulled his pant leg over his tied shoe and stood up. He turned and looked at Danny, dressed in his best suit. _He always looks amazing dressed up in suits. So professional yet handsome._ Steve smiled weakly at him. "Hey. Ready?" Steve asked him as his eyes drifted up and down his formally dressed attire.

"Yep." Danny did the same and his eyes went to Steve's tie. He grinned internally. "Come here real quick."

Steve stood where he was. "Why?"

Danny walked up to him. "Just come here, your tie is all screwed up."

Steve let out a small sigh and looked up as he stood before Danny and let Danny fix his tie. _Always so particular with ties. . .what is with the obsession with ties?_ Steve bit his tongue to prevent him from retorting and pulling away from Danny. He felt a pang in his heart at the tension between them. _This whole thing is so frustrating._

Danny's hands lingered on the tie, knowing that he needed to pull away, but something kept him from doing so.

Steve noticed Danny's lingering fingers. His heart begged for a more intimate touch than that of Danny just touching and fiddling with the fabric he wore. Even just a friendly touch to his hand. . .to hold it, caress it, squeeze it lightly.

They heard the doorbell ring and Danny dropped his hands and looked away. Steve did the same, smoothing his tie over.

"That's Kono and Chin. We should go." Steve said grabbing his phone from the bed and placing it in his pocket.

Steve followed after Danny and they trudged downstairs. Danny opened the door and he and Steve were greeted by a man who ushered them to the limo.

They scooted into the car and were instantly bombarded with pleasant greetings from Kono and Chin.

"Hey, guys! Ready for tonight?" Kono asked with a smile and looking absolutely stunning in her darker turquoise gown and style up hair as she sat with crossed legs next to Chin, who looked equally stunning in his tux.

Danny forced a smile as did Steve and they nodded. "Yep, I'm ready." Danny said.

Steve glanced at him and back to the cousins. "Me as well."

"Awesome! It's going to be great!" Chin added.

Steve and Danny didn't look all too excited. In fact, they looked completely miserable. Tension gripped the air between them as the sat inches from each other, not touching, not smiling, not talking or even looking at each other.

"So, how's Grace?" Kono asked with a smile.

"Good." Steve and Danny answered together perking up a bit. They looked at each other and back to Kono and Chin.

"She got a letter to attend a horseback riding camp this summer. She's very excited about it." Danny said with a small smile.

"She got the letter because of an essay she wrote about animals, specifically animals that have helped people, and how they have an affect on people, disabled and abled. She did a fantastic job on it." Steve added with a grin.

Chin and Kono's hearts leapt at the responses. If anything could bring a smile to those men's faces, it was talking about their daughter.

"She must have reread the letter, like, a hundred times. She's so excited." Danny chuckled again.

"Yeah, she keeps asking me when we are going to go shopping for supplies. It's months away." Steve laughed as he glanced to Danny.

They all shared the laugh with the thought of overzealous Grace.

"Ah, you guys remember that age. Excited over everything that you could be a part of." Chin grinned at them.

"Oh, definitely." Danny started before rambling off on a story of his childhood.

Chin and Kono listened, smiled and watched Steve's reaction to Danny's story. A lightness resided in their boss's eyes. They sparkled and shown brightly as Danny spoke with fervor and humor.

There was something still there. Kono and Chin exchanged glances and grinned when Steve and Danny caught each other's gazes as Danny continued his story. Steve hung onto every word Danny was saying. That's how it's always been.

Something was definitely still there, and the cousins planned on helping it show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After they had been presented and introduced to the group of guests at the Governor's party, talked with the Governor and met with people he had requested they meet, Kono had met Chin's gaze. Chin had finally nodded after about five glances to him and him shaking his head, telling her nonverbally that it wasn't time.

But, now, it was time.

Kono set down a half empty glass on a server's empty platter. She nodded her thanks to the server and went behind Danny. Her hand crept onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Danny. How's it going?" She whispered into his ear.

Danny turned to her as she offered her ear. "Please, get me out of this conversation." He whispered lowly into her ear.

She grinned and looked to the group. "Excuse us kindly, ladies and gentlemen. I must speak with Detective Williams."

The group of men and women nodded to them both and raised their glasses slightly to them as Danny took Kono's arm and escorted her away. He still spoke with a quiet voice. "Thank you, you are an absolute goddess for getting me away from them."

"Was it really that bad?" Kono asked as she smiled at him.

"Yes! They were asking me how I keep my hair out of my face when I work. I mean, I like talking about my hair, but come on. That's kind of insulting, don't you think? I mean. . .I'd like to think that the Governor threw this party for us to celebrate ours accomplishments. . .not to discuss my hair and the products I use in it."

Kono chuckled as she directed them down the stairs to the floor beneath them that would lead them outside. "Well, it's over now. You owe me one."

"Yes, I do, thank you." Danny said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs and he turned to her.

"Can I collect now?"

Danny looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

Kono looked around them and up the stairs. She quickly saw Chin following Steve upstairs. She looked back to Danny. "I need to talk you."

"Yeah? Okay. Ummm. . ." Danny looked around. "How about we go outside? It's quieter."

Kono grinned. _Everything is falling into place by itself. Thank you, fate._ "Yeah, let's go."

Danny offered his arm and she took it, walking beside him out to the Governor's magnificent gardens with fountains offering a calming mood and lights lit their way as they walked along the cemented path.

"So. . ." Danny paused and turned to Kono as they stopped at a small bench. "What's up? What did you need to talk to me about?" Danny asked as Kono sat.

"Come sit." Kono patted the seat next to her and he did as she said.

Danny looked up to meet Kono's gaze, not knowing what to expect.

"Danny. . .please tell me what is going on between you and Steve."

Danny looked at her with a smile and furrowed brows. "What? Nothing's going on with me and Steve. We're fine. No, we're spectacular."

Kono tilted her head and gave Danny a look. "Oh, please. Spare me the begging and just tell me, please."

Danny sighed and looked at his hands. He swallowed, trying to relief the dryness in his throat. ". . .Things have been strained." He admitted, looking up at Kono. "I don't really know how it all started. We got in an argument one day and. . .since then, it seems like it hasn't stopped."

"Have you talked to him about it?" 

"Come on, Kono. Steve is. . .he's. . .well, you've met him. He's a Navy SEAL. Big man. Talking about this isn't something that would come easy. . .or even come around at all. And what would I even say? 'Oh, yeah, babe. We haven't been doing best lately. Let's get to the bottom of this.'"

"That's exactly what you say." Kono murmured looking Danny in the eye. "You want you guys to make it, right?"

"Of course, I do, Kono."

"Alright, then talk to him about it."

Danny gazed at Kono. "For some reason Kono, it's not that simple."

"Okay, so you guys are arguing. Do you notice trends?"

Danny thought about it. "I think so. Arguments seem to happen more at night. . .when were both tired, it's after work, and we just want to chill. But I still see us fighting in the morning, after we had fought the night before."

"Okay. What do you guys argue about?"

"Stupid things. Like the other morning, we were arguing about chores. And who does them."

"Do you feel like he doesn't or does he feel like you don't?"

"I told him he doesn't. . ."

"But. . ."

"But he does! He's so good about cleaning things that need to be cleaned. He does laundry. . .he'll even fold it and put it away. Augh, the way he folds clothes. . ." Danny smiled and sighed out. "And he does dishes and he'll dust. He knows I hate dusting and he'll do it on days when I vacuum." Danny smiled sadly and shrugged. "I don't know why I told him he doesn't. I was mad and. . .frustrated."

"With him?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I don't get why he's so hell bent on waking up at such early hours. When we were first. . .together, he did it but then, he stopped waking up so early. We got married, he still didn't really do it, but the more we settled, after our marriage, he started up with it again. I think that's the only major issue I need to work with."

"What does he do?"

"He works out. He wakes up at 6 and works out for, like, an hour and a half."

"Which frustrates you more; his working out or his waking up early?"

"Maybe both."

"Why?"

"Him waking up early wakes me up." Danny said simply looking at his feet.

"That can't be the only reason." Kono said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Danny looked at her. He shrugged, slightly embarrassed to confess his other reasons.

"Come on, Danny. Are you jealous?"

"No." Danny answered quickly. "I'm not."

Kono raised her brows.

Danny swallowed. "Well. . .maybe a little. But not enough to be mad at him about it." He sighed and fiddled with his hands. "Look, in our line of work. . .seeing the things we see. . .experiencing the things we experience. . ." Danny paused and shrugged again. "I get worried." He continued to fiddle with his hands in his lap. "I worry about. . .how much longer I have with Steve. I worry about him waking up and going out and never seeing him again. . .not because he up and leaves purposefully, but because of abduction, or killing, or some secret mission, or. . .whatever. It frightens me. I know I can't go on thinking like that because he is his own person and he needs to have time by himself and I can't be with him always, and if I thought that way constantly, I'd drive myself crazy, but after his past and everything we've been through being part of 5-0, I. . ." He paused again. "I just worry." Danny shrugged and continued. "And then. . .especially now, I. . ." He felt a little lump in his throat as he looked up at Kono. "I don't want to lose him." He bit his lower lip as tears filled his eyes. "And everything just feels. . .so hopeless and so delicate. . .almost like it did when things were going south with Rachel. . ." He paused as he wiped the tears from his face. "Except it feels so much worse because. . ." He drifted off, more tears falling over.

"Because?" Kono dared to push.

"Because I never felt this way when I was with Rachel." Danny took in a breath as he wiped his eyes again. "I can't explain what Steve does to me." He paused. "How he makes me feel."

Touched by his words and his emotions, Kono grasped Danny's hand. "You should tell him this." She paused. "Hey, Chin and I have a cousin who was going through some marital issues. They tried this thing where they found twenty-seconds throughout the day to show love for each other. Whether it's kissing, hugging, holding hands, whatever. It helped their marriage. Hell, it saved their marriage, because they were convinced every time that they showed their affection, they found out something new about the other person. They were constantly reassured of at least one thing."

"Which was. . ." Danny spoke after Kono had not said anything.

"Their love for each other. After starting, they never again doubted their love for each other." Kono smiled softly at him.

Danny looked back at her and nodded. "Okay. . .maybe it's something to try."

Kono grinned. "Another thing. Do you think it'll help you guys if you showed some affection at work?"

Danny looked at her. "We don't show affection at work. That's a big no-no for us."

"Why?" Kono asked with a small smile.

"Because. . .when we first got together, we didn't want to change team dynamics. We decided it was best that we kept affection away when we're at work. Leave it professional."

"It doesn't affect us." Kono smiled. "Chin and I actually enjoy seeing you guys together."

Danny smiled. "I know, I know. . .I think that we just wanted to keep things as indifferent as possible at work."

"Is that why you guys never wear your wedding rings at work?" 

Danny's stomach dropped and his smile disappeared. He couldn't remember the last time he wore his wedding ring. He eventually stopped because. . .what did it matter? He spent most of the day at work, and since they didn't wear their rings at work, what was the point of going home to put it on for a few hours and then taking it off again?

"Um. . ." Danny swallowed. He felt terrible. He couldn't believe that he went for so long without wearing something that symbolized his and Steve's union. Their love. Their faith in each other. Something that they both treasured. _Well, Steve doesn't wear his at all either. . .that's not fair because I don't wear mine. Ah, fuck. . .I've fucked up royally._

"Danny?" Kono paused. "Is that why you don't wear rings to work?"

Danny chewed his lower lip. He eventually nodded.

"You guys haven't worn them for a while, have you?" Kono said quietly.

Danny nodded again.

"Danny. . .those rings are-"

"I know what they are, Kono!" Danny said a little too harshly. He could feel himself begin to well up in tears again.

"Danny. . .change it."

Danny looked up at Kono with tears in his eyes.

"I know you want this to work. There needs to be changes here if you guys are going to make it." Kono said.

Danny nodded and sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "I know. We'll have to see though. I don't know what Steve wants."

"He wants it." Kono murmured.

Danny looked up at her.

She shrugged and nodded. "He wants you."

Danny smiled at her through tears as more trickled down his cheeks.

"Come here." Kono said as she offered a hug.

Danny took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around her body. He sniffed again as the tears made his nose run. He held onto her for a little bit. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kono smiled. "Anytime, Danny." She paused as she pulled from him. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded as he wiped his cheeks and sniffed again. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be okay."

"Okay." Kono nodded. "Hungry?"

"A little, yeah."

"Let's go find some food."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chin saw Kono look to him. Yet again. _Now's the time to do it._ Chin thought as he nodded to her. He watched as she set her glass on the waiter's platter and gave him a nod. She sashayed her way to Danny, her hand creeping up his back and his shoulder. Chin grinned at his cousin as he turned to find Steve.

Chin walked past several groups of men and women chatting, drinking and laughing. It was a good night to throw a party. Governor had it right.

Chin looked around the room and spotted Steve talking to a couple. Chin quickly made his way to him.

Steve smiled at the couple and nodded to them as they slipped away. Chin touched Steve's arm as the man took a sip from a champagne glass.

"Good. I finally caught you. Do you have a minute?" Chin glanced over to Kono and Danny as they were walking away from the group Danny had been at.

"Yeah, Chin. What's up?" Steve asking as he put his glass down on a table.

Chin looked over as Kono and Danny started down the stairs to the back yard. "How about we go upstairs? It's quieter, you know?" Chin turned his body to the stairs as he looked at Steve.

"Okay, yeah." Steve nodded as he started up the stairs.

Chin followed him while he straightened his jacket and his tie. They climbed the stairs and found their way to the governor's library area. Not a lot of people were up on this level. The few that were stayed near the stairs.

Chin walked passed them as Steve slowed.

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't. . .no one is over there, and I don't know if we're even allowed past the area near the stairs." Steve looked back uncertainly.

"Since when are you one to follow rules?" Chin grinned at him.

Steve gave him a look that made Chin laugh.

"Okay, okay. If it makes you feel better, the governor okayed all of the upstairs, main floor, downstairs and the backyard. Okay?"

Steve smiled at him and nodded. "Okay." He caught up to Chin and walked beside him as they walked near a door that led out to the balcony.

"You want to go out to the balcony?"

"Yeah, okay. Wherever."

Steve followed Chin out to the balcony. They walked to the railing and stood close to it, leaning on it to look at the view. The night had tucked the light away except for the soft light of the moon. The stars twinkled and shimmered as a few clouds drifted in the sky.

"Lovely night." Chin spoke quietly.

Steve tilted his head at Chin. "Yeah. It is."

"I like looking at the stars, you know? I find the constellations interesting." Chin gazed up at the night's sky. "Well, more of the stories behind them."

Steve gazed at Chin. _What was this about?_

"There's this constellation called Gemini. According to Greek mythologies, once, there were two brothers that were invincible fighters with nonpareil courage. They were inseparable and fought best when they were near each other." Chin smiled softly as he continued to stare at the stars.

Steve only stared back at him, waiting for the ending. "What happened to them?"

"Legend says that to remind people of them, their courage and togetherness, Zeus put their constellation in the sky after their deaths. It's supposed to be a gift to sailors to help them find their way home." Chin finally looked at Steve.

Steve shrugged. "Okay, nice story, Chin. And the purpose of this tale is. . ."

Chin chuckled. "I know you guys aren't anywhere near brothers, but you and Danny remind me a lot of the Gemini myth."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows like he didn't understand.

Chin shrugged. "You guys both have insane amounts of courage. . .you guys feed off each other's energies like a duo I've never seen. . .you guys know each other's strengths and rely on each other when we get in brawls with the bad guys. . ." Chin shrugged again. "You guys are amazing together."

Steve smiled sadly as he looked out to the sea. "Thanks, but. . .I don't know much about that anymore."

Chin nodded. "I know. I've seen the difference in you two. What's going on?"

Steve turned to Chin. He shrugged. "Danny and I have been fighting a lot. About stupid things. . .things that don't really matter. . .things that aren't the actual problem."

"Like. . ."

"Like chores. . .personal activities. . ."

"So, what is the actual problem?"

Steve sighed. "I don't know." He paused and looked back at Chin. "Chin, you know I love him."

Chin nodded. "I know you do. So, what's the issue?"

Steve chewed his lower lip and shrugged.

"Does he know you love him?"

Steve looked at him. "Well. . .yeah, we're married."

Chin chuckled. "Have you told him recently you love him? And I'm not talking about a quick ending to a phone call or when you leave the house. I'm talking about a full out 'I love you. And here are the reasons why I do' type of I love you."

Steve continued to look at Chin. He shrugged. "I guess I haven't done it in a while. . .but it's implied."

"Steve, even if it's implied, it's always good to hear it." Chin said with a small smile. "It's just nice to hear and nice to be reassured." He paused. "The team always does well with cases, but how far do you think we'd go if we weren't telling each other 'good work' or 'you did awesome today.'? It's just nice to say and nice to hear."

Steve thought about it. It probably wouldn't hurt to say it more. He used to love seeing the light in Danny's eyes when he'd say. He liked saying it to Danny. Because. . .it was like Danny understood the importance of it. The importance of his love. How infrequently he handed it out to others and how special it was. How genuine and truthful it was when he confessed it, when he said it. . .

Steve missed it.

"You like hearing it, don't you?" Chin asked. "You like hearing that you're loved. That you're doing awesome work and that you're doing such a fantastic job with life and with the person you love." He paused. "Right?"

Steve nodded.

"Imagine that feeling when someone tells you how great of a job you did or when Danny says he loves you." Chin looked at him. "You can create those feelings for others. You can do that for Danny." He paused. "Isn't that an amazing thing? Don't you love that about life? Being able to create feelings in others?"

Steve nodded. "I do love telling him I love him. Because. . .it's like. . ." He sighed and shook his head.

"It's like. . ." Chin led.

"It's like he knows how much it means for me to say that. It's like. . .it's special. . .coming from me." Steve smiled softly.

Chin smiled. "Then tell him, Steve. I'm sure he's been missing you saying it."

Steve chewed his lower lip as he thought more about the situation. "There's something else."

Chin waited for him to say more.

"I. . .I've thought about it. . .I-I think I'm. . ." Steve swallowed. "I think I'm scared."

Chin couldn't believe his ears. _Lieutenant Commander, ex-SEAL, man of courage and intrepidness, Steve McGarrett? Scared?_ "Scared?" Chin repeated slowly.

"Yeah." Steve breathed. "I'm not sure what it is. . .I know I'm afraid I'll lose him. . .especially right now with. . .everything. But it seems to be more than that. I don't know what it is."

Chin looked at the man.

Steve shrugged. "I know I need to figure it out, but I don't know how I can."

Chin nodded and they stood silently for a bit. "Hey. I just remembered something. Kono and I have a cousin who was going through some marital issues. He and his wife heard about this practice where struggling couples should just take twenty-seconds during the day to just show love for each other. They tried things like holding hands, hugging, kissing, even just sitting nest to each other on the couch. It helped them out a lot. In the end, it saved their marriage. Maybe you and Danny should see to doing something similar? Find one thing you could do for each other each day. You may like what you see and find." Chin smiled.

Steve nodded. "I think that's worth a try. I'm up for just about anything."

Chin smiled with a nod. "Things will get better. Most things do if you're willing to fight for it."

Steve smiled at him.

"So, now that I was finally able to talk to you about this, how about we find that glorious cousin of mine and your brilliant detective?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me." 

They turned to head downstairs and to find Danny and Kono.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening at the party. Including Steve and Danny. After Chin and Steve had found Kono and Danny, Steve stayed plastered to Danny's side, talking to people, smiling and laughing. Danny was slightly surprised by this, but went with it. He was happy to go with it. He let Steve hold onto his hand a few times as they were called in between groups. This even surprised Chin and Kono.

"What did you tell him to get him to do that?" Kono whispered to Chin as they watched Steve gently grasp onto Danny's hand, interweaving their fingers.

Chin grinned. "What can I say? I'm cupid." He whispered back. They both shared a chuckle as they watched Danny glance down at his and Steve's linked hands.

They got together once more and decided it was time to go, especially with work being the following day. They all thanked the governor for the party and went out to their limousine. They chatted nicely on the way to Steve and Danny's home.

"Alright guys. This was fun." Danny smiled at Chin and Kono.

"Yeah, super fun. We'll see you tomorrow." Steve chimed in after him.

"Bye guys." Chin and Kono said with smiles.

Danny and Steve slid out and walked to the door. Steve heard the limo drive away and watched Danny's hand. He liked holding onto the man's hand. It had been nice to be holding it most of the night. This time, though, he kept his distance.

They walked into the house quietly.

Steve closed and locked the door behind him. He tapped in the code to the house's alarm system and reset it for the night. He turned to see Danny standing near him, taking off his tux jacket. He folded it and placed it on the back of the couch. Danny placed his hands in his pockets and he brought his gaze to Steve.

They stood there, looking at each other in silence. Both of them could not deny the beauty they saw in the other person at that moment.

Danny dropped his gaze and cleared his throat before looking back up to him. "Look, um. . .it's hard for me to admit it, but we-I can't avoid that we have a few issues in our marriage when we do. I can't deny the fact that something needs to change if this is going to work. If. . .we are going to work out. . .if we're going to make it." Danny's throat became dry and he swallowed before continuing on. "I don't like saying anything to anyone about it. . .but I had a talk with Kono tonight. . .about us. And she actually said some things to me that made sense."

Steve looked at him when he had stopped speaking. Steve could tell from where he stood that Danny was being sincere. He wanted this to work as much as Steve did.

"So, I, uh, I mentioned some stuff to Kono and then she started telling me about this cousin of hers. How he was having issues with his marriage with his wife. He heard about this. . .method, or approach of gaining more intimacy with your spouse. It's called the twenty-second technique. . .I guess they just found twenty-seconds to show some kind of affection during the day. . .whether it be kissing, hugging, holding hands. . ." He shrugged. "I know, it sounds silly, but I'm willing to try it if you are." He looked into Steve's eyes and then down at his feet. "And. . .I know I've been withdrawn, and. . .I guess I'm isolating myself because all of this feels like it did when Rachel and I were going through our falling out. . .except, this time around, it feels ten times worse."

"Why?" Steve asked, feeling a bit offended by his choice of phrasing.

"Because. . .I never felt this way with Rachel. . .or anyone else." He looked up at Steve. "I don't think I've ever loved this much in my life. . ." His blue eyes had never been bluer to Steve. The sincerity behind every word was overwhelming. "Well. . .except Grace of course, but. . .you know. . .that's different."

Steve broke into a smile and continued to listen.

"And. . .the thought of loosing you, the one person I've truly put myself out there for and loved as much as I can as a human being. . ." Danny shrugged. "It's. . .it's baffling-it's insane to think about. . .it's. . .scary and-and terrifying and. . ." He paused. ". . .it breaks my heart." Danny said, keeping his hands in his pockets. He bit his lower lip. "I don't want this to end." He spoke softly, looking away from Steve. "I don't want. . .us to end."

Steve clenched his jaw and stepped closer to Danny. He felt his chest tighten at Danny's words. "Funny thing. . .I talked to Chin. . .about the same thing. He actually brought it up." Steve paused with a smile. "He told me the same story." He chuckled.

"Really?" Danny grinned.

"Yeah. Great minds think alike, I guess, right?"

"Or they planned it."

They both chuckled as they looked down. Steve was close to Danny. Close enough to wrap his arms around the man's waist and pull him in close. Enough to hold him tight and dear. Why was he so stubborn? Why did he refuse to do so?

"I'm willing to try it, too. It's worth it. . .To save what we have _._ "Steve grasped Danny's wrists and slowly pulled them out of his pockets, drifting down to grasp his hands.

Danny gave a small side smile. "A kiss then?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "I think a kiss would be good."

"Okay, ready yourself." Danny said jokingly.

Steve smiled at the teasing, loving how easy it was to slip back into old habits with Danny. Steve took one small step closer to Danny. "I'm ready."

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny as Danny placed his hands to Steve's jawline and neck. Steve touched Danny's jawline softly with his other hand.

Everything felt so familiar. . .the placement of their hands. . .the closeness. . .the softness that resided in their eyes as they stared before they closed them and they found each other's lips.

 _1\. . .2. . .3. . .4. . .5. . ._

At first, they felt nothing. Both slightly disappointed, they still kept to each other's lips, holding to the twenty-seconds, both hoping for something to happen.

 _6\. . .7. . .8. . .9. . .10. . ._

Something did happen. Something changed between them. . .a drastic change.

They stopped counting and in seconds, a feeling sparked and ignited between them. Everything that had been them for the past several months vanished, and love pooled between them. The innocent kiss that began with a touch of each other's lips became something from a different planet. Lips parted, tongues released and felt around in each other's mouths.

Steve couldn't help it as an arousal flickered through him. His hand drifted up to Danny's hair and grasped it tightly, keeping Danny close. He would never let Danny go.

Danny could feel an excitement run through him as Steve encased him in his burly arms. He felt Steve grasp onto his hair. Danny drifted a hand to Steve's hair to reciprocate the action. It was difficult to grasp onto the short brown hair, but he needed Steve to stay close. . .to keep kissing him.

It was back. . .the spark, no, the fire, that had once roared between them, was burning in a fiery blaze again.

They were finally able to pull from each other. They slowly looked from each others lips up to each other's eyes. They both saw passion surge through them, feeding off each other's energies. Lips parted and their breath short, heart rates raced and their arousals flew high.

This was ridiculous.

They both knew they couldn't keep yelling and fighting with each other. They couldn't hold grudges or stay angry with each other any longer.

With hearts beating, thoughts racing, and feelings running high, they joined their lips together again in another wild, out of this world kiss. They grabbed at each other, trying to pull each other closer together.

Steve swung Danny around gently and backed him against the front door. Before Danny's back touched the door, Steve broke from him and looked into his eyes, searching for acceptance. Danny glanced to Steve's lips and slowly back to his eyes as Steve did the same.

Frozen still looking into each other's soul piercing gazes, only a single thought crossed both of their minds.

 _How could I doubt his love?_

Danny pulled Steve in closer and joined their lips together. Steve quickly placed a hand on the door to steady himself as Danny pulled him in. Once he was balanced, Steve moved his hand down to Danny's waist. Danny leaned against the door and wrapped his arms around Steve, trying to draw him closer to his body. He couldn't seem to get close enough to him.

Steve ran his hands around Danny, feeling up and down his back as the man arched his back away from its placement against the door. He grasped onto Danny's white shirt, causing it to pull slightly from being tucked into Danny's black trousers.

Danny withdrew his lips from Steve's, but Steve continued with his kisses, needing to feel every inch of Danny with his lips. Steve's lips landed on Danny's cheek, jawline, and down to his neck, opening up to allow his tongue to pass over the man's soft neck.

Danny breathed heavily as he felt Steve's lips. He swallowed. "S-Steve?" Danny whispered out as his hand ran up Steve's neck to his head, grasping once more onto his hair.

"Hmmm?" Steve didn't dare withdraw from Danny's neck for fear if he stopped, Danny would stop.

Danny couldn't get out what he needed to say. Everything was coming back in overwhelming waves of familiarity, passion, and love. The way Steve used to make him feel. . .how he was making him feel now. It was overpowering. How could he communicate his needs to Steve? _Say something. . .say anything!_

Danny pulled Steve up from his neck to look into his eyes again. "I-" Danny paused as he gazed into Steve's hypnotizing gaze. It was like their wedding night all over again. Nothing but love between them.

Steve gazed at Danny with furrowed brows. The man wanted to stop. Steve knew it. He should've just kept kissing the man's lips until Danny pushed him away. Danny would want them to stop, do a few things before bed, and then go upstairs and settle down for sleep. Nothing more. It was too much, too quick. Steve could feel his hopes starting to crush into a small ball of nothingness.

Danny looked to Steve's lips and swallowed. "Upstairs." Was all that came out.

Steve couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

Danny nodded and moved closer. "Upstairs." He whispered before placing his lips to Steve's again for a few seconds. He pulled his lips away only to place them back in quick short kisses before he stopped to look at Steve.

Steve grinned as he pulled from Danny. Danny went ahead of him and raced upstairs with Steve following closely behind.

In their room, Danny pulled Steve in and used his body to pin Steve's to the wall. "Oh, my god. Come here." Danny whispered. He joined lips with Steve and stripped off the man's jacket. Steve grinned as he felt Danny begin to fiddle with his shirt.

Energies were rising high. Danny moved his lips against Steve's, letting out small noises. He could feel himself becoming more desperate and in need.

Steve was feeling the same way. He maneuvered up Danny's waist and sides, across his chest and up his neck to grasp onto Danny's jawline.

Danny's hands trembled and he struggled with Steve's white, button up shirt. _God, get a grip Danny. Come on._ He thought as he continued to kiss Steve. He tried unbuttoning Steve's shirt again. His fingers fumbled as the button undid. Although he managed to undo it, he could feel himself becoming frustrated and flustered as his fingers continued to stumble along the strip of buttons. "Off. . ." He whispered desperately against Steve's lips. "Take it off. . .I want it off."

Steve chuckled. "Okay, okay." Steve began to work down his shirt before his hands met Danny's in the middle.

Danny let out a gasp and pulled the shirt apart and off Steve's shoulders quickly.

"Danny!" Steve grinned at the man's desperation.

Danny rushed to his lips. He couldn't help himself as he began to play with Steve's belt buckle. His hands couldn't seem to stop trembling.

"Oh, my god, what's wrong with me?" Danny whispered under his breath as he looked down.

Steve chuckled. "Here." Steve reached down and undid his belt as Danny stepped back a bit and watched him, running a hand through his hair, breathing hard. Steve let go of his pants and watched as Danny advanced forward to grab him.

Danny pulled at the pants. Steve stepped out of them as Danny stood up and went back to Steve's lips.

Steve moved from the wall and backed Danny to the bed. They paused for second, standing and kissing each other, taking in each other in with every breath.

Danny groaned into Steve's mouth as he swung Steve around and leaned into his body. His knee met the mattress as Steve sat on the bed. They broke momentarily to settle on the bed. Steve scooted up toward the head of the bed. Danny followed, towering over him.

Steve laid back on the cool sheets and pulled Danny to his lips. Steve found Danny's belt buckle, and began to undo it along with his pants.

Danny broke to sit up and began to unbutton his own shirt, pulling at his tie to loosen it.

"Leave the tie." Steve said huskily with passion blown eyes looking at the tie, then into Danny's eyes.

Those words in that tone caused Danny's stomach muscles to tighten in anticipation and his dick to throb hard in arousal as Steve's hand crept up to grasp his tie tightly and pull him in closer.

"I've never heard those words out of you before, Steve. You actually want me to wear the tie?" Danny grinned as his shirt tails brushed along Steve's thighs causing goose bumps to erupt through his body.

"Either you wear it around your neck, or it goes around your wrists." Steve whispered passionately with a grin on his face.

"God, Steve, you are driving me crazy right now." Danny leaned into kiss him. Steve pulled the tie away from the both of them, up towards the ceiling, stopping Danny and drawing a gasp from him.

"I know I am. Do you realize how sexy you are right now, though?" Steve leaned closer to him, centimeters from Danny's lips. "You are just. . .so. . .close." Steve whispered across Danny's lips making Danny shudder, but he did not move due to the hold Steve had on the tie around his neck. "I bet you can't. . .stand it." Steve whispered.

Danny trembled as a smile made his way across his lips. "You're right, I can't." He said quickly before crashing his lips against Steve's, causing Steve's head to land back in the pillows.

Things shifted. Steve ended up rolling on top of Danny, moving the man beneath him. Danny laid on his back as Steve towered over him.

Steve focused in on the man's shirt, working on finishing unbuttoning it as Danny laid his head back against the pillow. Steve opened up the shirt and helped Danny as he wriggled out of it. Steve knelt between Danny's legs and pulled off his trousers and boxers, leaving Danny to gasp slightly as his dick moved and settled on his stomach, erect and hard, waiting for Steve.

Steve grinned as his gaze flicked up to Danny's. Danny stared back at him with his blue eyes and sat there, waiting, with parted lips, for Steve's next move.

Steve moved and his body towered over Danny. He placed a hand next to Danny's shoulder and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Danny's lips. Danny kissed back and took in a breath as Steve broke and kissed his way down his body.

Steve looked down when he broke from Danny's lips. He kissed Danny's chin, his chest, his stomach, and belt line area. Danny smiled as Steve placed another kiss to Danny's upper thigh. Danny watched Steve as he looked over his body.

Steve took hold of his dick and stroked it once.

"Oh, god." Danny whispered as he closed his eyes, bringing a fisted hand to his mouth, biting onto his pointer finger and clenching his fist tightly. Following the stroke was a warm and moist sensation that sent Danny's mind and body buzzing. He gasped as it consumed him and then again as the warm, moistness was replaced with cool air. "Damn, Steve." He babbled as he grasped his own hair, feeling and taking in the sensations that vibrated through him.

Steve grinned as he placed his mouth back on Danny's throbbing cock. He bobbed a couple of times, making sure to apply the best amount of pressure with his tongue. Steve moved his tongue in zigzag motions.

"God, that feels so good." Danny whispered as he kept his eyes closed. He brought his hands down and rested his hands on his abdomen.

Steve looked up Danny's body and saw his hands. He reached up and grasped one, interweaving his fingers with Danny's. His other hand rested on Danny's thigh.

Danny grinned and looked up to see Steve's eyes closed and his twisting head as he continued his movements on Danny's dick. Steve went down and stayed at Danny's base for a few seconds before going up slowly and then going back down, resting at the base again.

"Steve!" Danny sat up slightly as Steve's throat contracted around him. Danny let out a groan.

Steve came up with a gasp and took hold of Danny's cock and stroked it fast, looking up at Danny.

Danny fully sat up and grabbed Steve's neck, pulling him closer and meeting his lips. Steve continued to stroke him and let his tongue slip into Danny's mouth.

Danny broke. "Oh, god, Steve. I need you now" Danny whispered desperately to him.

Steve grinned. "Oh, me too. I want you so bad."

Danny grinned as he ran his hand down Steve's chest. Steve grabbed onto the tie and pulled him closer again.

Danny laid back down as Steve kissed him. Danny reached down, found Steve's dick and started stroking it. Steve gasped against his lips, pulling from him slightly.

"Feel good?" Danny asked, looking into his eyes.

Steve licked his lips as he closed his eyes at the stroking. "Hell yeah."

Danny smiled, looking down between their bodies. He continued with the stroking. "You're already sooo hard."

Steve chuckled. "Only for you, babe." Steve reached down and fiddled with the man's tie with one hand. He managed to pull at it and it detachment from itself. He pulled and it sent a shiver through Danny's body as the end came away from his neck. Steve tossed the tie aside and took in a deep breath as he looked into Danny's eyes.

Danny looked up at him, a smile playing at his lips.

Steve smiled back at him. "You were hard before I started on you."

"Yeah. . .it's been while." Danny grinned and pulled him closer.

"You can say that again." Steve added as he placed his lips against Danny's.

Danny played with him and moved Steve closer to his opening.

Steve felt it and moved a bit closer. "Prep, babe?"

"No. I want you now."

Steve grinned. "You're gonna regret that."

Danny chuckled. "It's worth it. Come on."

Steve shook his head as Danny placed the head at his opening. "Nah, you come on. . ." Steve reached to his bedside table and pulled out a tube and a wrapped rubber. He took off the cap and placed lube on his hand and handed the tube and the cap to Danny.

Danny took it, capped the tube, and held it as he watched Steve brushed the lube on his opening and then began to prod at him.

Danny closed his eyes and relaxed his body, feeling Steve's fingers push into him. He shuddered out a breath. "You're just trying to kill me with the teasing, aren't you?" He whispered, breathing heavily.

Steve smiled. "No teasing. . .just making sure you aren't in too much pain tomorrow."

Danny grinned. "Feels like teasing. . .trying to make it last?"

Steve smiled as he kept his eyes to his work, making sure to ready Danny as best as he could. "Maybe."

Danny gazed at him as Steve's eyes flicked up to him. The overwhelming feeling of passion consumed the both of them as they stared into each other's eyes. Steve's movements inside Danny slowed. Danny took in deep breaths, lips parted, looking to Steve's lips.

Steve leaned over his body and Danny sat up to meet his lips. Danny gasped as Steve pushed his fingers into him and pulled out at a faster pace.

Danny grasped onto Steve's face. "Please, Steve. Now."

Steve pulled from him. "I don't think I've ever heard you this desperate for me before." He whispered, an earnest look on his face.

"Okay, yes, I'm desperate, I'm begging. Just. . .please. . ." Danny whispered back, closing his eyes, continuing to grasp onto him and holding Steve's face near his own.

Steve closed his eyes and smiled as Danny held him close. He knew he wouldn't deny Danny's needs any longer. It felt like he needed to satisfy Danny to be satisfied.

Steve withdrew his fingers and Danny laid himself back to the bed. Steve knelt closer to Danny, towering over his body. Steve grabbed the small package he had pulled out earlier. He opened it and worked on fitting the condom on.

Danny closed his eyes and focused on the sensations running through his body at the moment. The way he was feeling was so unexpected. He never thought he'd feel this way again. He was excited, holding onto every ounce of suspense that swirled around them in the room.

Danny opened his eyes as he felt Steve shifting his weight on the bed near him. Danny sucked in a breath as Steve looked down to find his bearings. Steve's eyes flicked to Danny's eyes as he pushed into him.

Danny tilted his head back as Steve entered him. He gasped as Steve pulled back and then pushed back into him. "Oh. . ." He sucked in a breath. "Steve!" He whispered. His mouth dropped as Steve pushed into him.

Steve focused on pushing into him in small, slow movements. Hearing Danny groaning and making all kinds of noises as he pushed into him was turning him on to a greater degree.

Danny grasped onto Steve's biceps. He continued to gasp and to hold his breath as Steve pushed into him. He let out a little groan. He felt slightly light headed.

Steve gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the ceiling. "Oh, god. You feel so good, babe. . .so tight."

Danny dropped his mouth again. "You too. You feel-" A groaned slipped out as Steve pushed into him. "-so good, babe."

Steve grinned as he placed his focus back to pushing into Danny. He had neglected their relationship immensely the past couple of months. He didn't know how he could have.

He didn't even know why they had originally stopped expressing their love for each other, verbally or physically. While the arguments recently had been about things like tasks to do around the house and other little things, Steve knew that it had a lot to do with them being so tired and wrapped up in work as well. All that mattered now was the fact that they seemed to be wrapped up in each other.

Danny surprised Steve as he sat up in Steve's lap, bringing Steve out of his thoughts.

Sitting up caused Danny to moan out loud, but his need to be close to Steve overrode any streaking pain in his lower half. Steve sat back on his legs as Danny sat in his lap. Danny grasped onto him by placing his hands to Steve's shoulders and soon drifted them to wrap around Steve's neck. He gently grasped onto the brunette hair as Steve attempted to thrust up into him.

Danny pulled them close together. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and placed his other hand on Danny's hip and slowly slithered down to his thigh. He planted his lips to Danny's left pec, kissing it, licking it, and eventually giving it a small nibble, causing Danny to gasp with a smile on his lips.

"Oh, god, I'm not gonna last long." Danny whispered, breathlessly, as he bounced up and down on Steve's dick. Danny gasped in air. Breathing was becoming slightly difficult for him.

Steve looked up at him as he finished the words. "It's okay, 'cause I'm not gonna be able to either." Steve whispered back, with a smile. Danny chuckled and bit his lower lip and tilted his face to the ceiling, exposing his neck. It felt like he was sprinting a mile. He gasped for air.

Steve stared at the neck. Tendons showed. Veins pushed against the skin with blood racing through them. Sweat glistened in small beads all on his body, but especially on his tensed, bare neck. Steve drew closer to the lovely neck, feeling the soft skin with his lips.

Danny breathed faster, excitement rushing through him. "Oh, god, Steve!" He rushed out, grasping onto Steve's hair as Steve moved his tongue along his neck.

Everything was overwhelming. Danny began to see stars as he held his breath. He released it, but it didn't help. Sensations magnified as the end was approaching, and approaching fast.

"Oh, god. You feel so amazing." Steve whispered against his neck as he tried his best to thrust into Danny. He could feel Danny's breath flutter his hair and drift along his ear as the man continued his heavy breathing. It tickled and sent chills down Steve's spine. Steve grasped Danny close and rested his head on his shoulder. "Oh, god. Danny-I'm gonna cum."

"S-Steve." Danny gasped for air. "Oh, god-" Everything flooded over Danny in an overwhelming, surging feeling. He felt his blood course through his veins. He came all over Steve's chest and abs. He saw his world blur and within milliseconds, everything went black.

"Oh, god! Danny!" Steve gasped as that feeling washed over him. He dug his fingers into Danny's back. He felt himself at his ending point as Danny's muscles contracted and he felt liquid on his stomach and chest. Suddenly, Danny's body slumped against his.

"Oh, shit." Steve gasped out as he held onto Danny. He rocked both himself and Danny as his orgasm finished. He thrusted his final thrust and stayed there for a few seconds, breathing heavily and sweating. Waves shuddered through his body as he held onto Danny. He rocked his hips slightly, grinding against Danny, finishing by feeling the last bits of pleasure before things became too sensitive to touch. He stopped moving and continued to breathe heavily. He breathed in Danny's scent and exhaled against his shoulder as he stared drunkly at the sheets on the bed. He grinned. "Oh, god." He chuckled. He swallowed. "Danny?" He whispered.

The man didn't move.

"Danny." Steve said a bit louder.

The man still didn't move. Steve held onto Danny as he leaned forward. He gently cradled the man as he laid Danny down on the bed. Danny didn't stir.

"Danny? Danny, babe." Steve said urgently as he lightly tapped on the man's cheek. Panic raced through him. _What the hell?_ Steve placed a hand over the man's nose and mouth. There was still breath. Steve placed his fingers to the man's neck. Still a beat. A very fast, strong beat.

 _The hell?!_

"Danny?" Steve gently tapped the man's face again. Nothing came from him.

 _Oh, shit!_ Steve made sure Danny was lying comfortably on his back on the bed. He grabbed some pillows and placed them underneath Danny's legs to elevate them.

Steve kept an eye on Danny and watched his chest move with every breath as he grabbed his phone. Just as he was about to press call after dialing 911 onto his phone, Steve watched Danny's eyes flicker open, darting every which way.

Danny's eyes fluttered open. He took in a gasp. Where was he? What happened? He sat up abruptly, feeling a little dizzy as he did so.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." Steve said with a soft smile throwing his phone down and placing a hand to Danny's arm, urging him to lie back down.

Danny did so and looked at Steve. "What happened?"

Steve smiled nervously. "I thought you'd know, because I sure don't."

Danny smiled.

"Did I fuck you senseless or something?"

Danny chuckled. "It looks it."

They both laughed. Steve sat down next to him. "I'm going to call the hospital." He reached for his phone.

Danny grabbed his arm. "I'm fine. I just need to chill for a second."

"Danny, you fainted. . .we need to get you to the hospital-"

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital, okay? If it really bothers you, we can make an appointment tomorrow. I think I fainted because I wasn't breathing properly. I began to feel slightly dizzy and then. . ." Danny shrugged and grinned.

"Do you feel dizzy at all right now?" Steve asked.

Danny sat up slowly next to Steve. He waited, feeling for any dizziness to come over him. "No."

"Nauseous?"

"No." Danny smiled at Steve's concern.

"Brain fogginess, headache, pain?"

Danny grinned as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Steve's lips. "No." He whispered as he placed another kiss on his lips. "I'm fine. Honestly."

Steve smiled softly at Danny and then looked down at his hands.

"Well, I shouldn't say that. My ass is in pain but I think I'll get over it." Danny grinned at Steve as he watched the man laugh.

Steve looked into Danny's eyes. "Oh, Danny. . ." He whispered as he leaned in closer. Danny grinned as Steve's lips met his own. Steve broke, bringing his forehead to rest against Danny's. "You sure you're okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. . ."

Steve grinned. He had the chance to look down at his body. He noticed the condom still on his dick. He pulled at it, slipping it off gently to ensure nothing spilled out or got messy.

"You still have it on?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah, you passed out when I was still in you." He grinned as he tossed the used condom into their wastebasket. "I had to make sure you were okay." He said as he looked back at him.

Danny smiled softly at him. He gently touched his hand to Steve's cheek and leaned in for another affectionate kiss. He broke and continued to smile at him.

Steve smiled back at him and watched Danny breathe out as he laid back down on the bed. "God damn. . ." He heard the man whisper.

Steve chuckled at him as he watched the man breathe with closed eyes and a grin on his face. "Good?"

"Good?" Danny repeated incredulously. "The best. I mean. . .a climax like that? That ends up with me fainting? Come on. . ."

Steve chuckled again as he moved closer to Danny, lying on his side. "God, I love you."

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Steve, weariness starting on him. "You do?"

Steve looked deeply into his eyes. "Of course I do. Do you doubt that I do?"

Danny stared back into his lovely eyes. "Maybe sometimes. . ." He looked away.

"Babe. . ." Steve ran a hand down and around Danny's waist, holding him close to his body. Danny looked at him and placed his hands on Steve's shoulders. "I love you. So much sometimes it's overwhelming." Steve's piercing gaze made Danny feel foolish for doubting. "I know that. . ." He swallowed. "I know that we've been arguing a lot lately." He paused, staring into Danny's eyes. "And that doesn't help anything. Now, I'm not going to promise that we will never argue or have small squabbles now and again. But I can promise you that I will always love you. Through our squabbles, our fights. . ." He paused. "Our dinners, our meetings with perps and witnesses. . .with Grace's school teachers." He grinned as he watched Danny smile. "Good days, bad days. . .mediocre days." Steve looked up at Danny's freshly fucked hair. Steve brought a hand to run through Danny's hair. "Days where you think your hair isn't so great." They both chuckled and gazed back at each other. "Don't ever doubt that I love you, okay?" Steve leaned closer.

Danny smiled and nodded.

Steve chest fluttered in an excitable fit at Danny's expression. He leaned in to give another kiss. As he kissed Danny, he could feel Danny's hands dip slowly down his back, gently loosing their grip and position.

As Steve kissed him, Danny felt extreme exhaustion overcome him. He couldn't think. He was so tired. He felt his hands move slowly along Steve's back and tried to keep his lips moving against Steve's. But soon, everything settled into a darkness again. His exhaustion engulfed him into a deep sleep.

Steve didn't feel Danny's lips moving as he kissed him. He kept with his kisses, never wanting his love for Danny to stop. Ever. He knew, though, for certain it would never stop. Ever.

Eventually, Steve reasoned with himself that the man had fallen asleep and he needed to stop and get some sleep himself.

He settled himself down next to Danny and gave Danny a last kiss on his forehead. Steve closed his eyes and he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Danny opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath through smiling lips.

 _Oh, my god._

Danny raised his hand to run through his hair. _Oh, my god, last night. . .oh, my god._ Danny chuckled and bit his lower lip.

He let his hand fall to back to the bed and then proceeded to feel around to his right, hoping to find Steve's sleeping body, but as he turned his head to look, the bed was empty. Danny sighed, disappointed. _Maybe some things don'_ _t change. . ._ _or will ever change._

He looked to his left to look at his clock. It was around 7:25 in the morning. On his side table next to the clock was a covered mug. A yellow sticky note was attached to it.

Danny moved his sore body closer to the edge of his bed and peered at the note. He took it gently and read what it said.

 _Good morning, love! Went out for a run. Be back soon. I love you. - S_

Danny grinned at the smiley face scribbled on after the message. _Well. . .maybe. . .things do change._ He lifted the covers off his body and stood up slowly. He stretched his aching muscles. His body ached from the previous night's activities but Danny didn't mind one bit. After quickly running to the bathroom, he took the mug and pulled on some shorts. He walked out onto the balcony attached to the second level of the house.

Danny sipped from his mug and looked out over the balcony to the sea. The sun was out and shinning. The sky was clear except for the few fluffy white clouds that drifted easily in the sky. The tuffs of hair on Danny's bare chest moved as a breeze blew past him. His messy bed head also danced in the Hawaiian breeze.

Danny took in a deep breath and the warm humid air filled his lungs. He smiled. He never got mornings like this in Jersey. It wasn't all that surprising to him that he didn't miss the climate in Jersey.

Danny took another sip. He grinned as his thoughts drifted to the previous night's activity again. As much as he felt like things weren't completely settled with Steve, he knew for sure that the spark was still there. . .

Not a spark, it was a fire. . .

Their fire. . .

Still roaring and flickering like it always had been.

 _And always will. . .whatever happens._

Danny drank more from his mug. They just needed to work on communication. . .stating, calmly and reasonably, what bothered them when it bothered them and not holding grudges against each other. They also needed to work on their love for each other. Saying it, reciprocating it, showing it. . .acting on it. Danny grinned at the thought. Acting on their love would be the best part to work on.

Danny gasped and his coffee in his mug jostled around as he jumped at the feel of muscled arms around his waist and a tall body behind him.

"Steve! You startled me!" Danny chuckled as Steve applied multiple kisses to his neck and pulled him closer to his body. Danny drank the rest of his coffee and placed the empty mug aside.

"Sorry. Had to grab you in this perfect moment." Steve replied, kissing Danny's neck again.

Danny closed his eyes as the feel of Steve's bare chest against his bare back and Steve's soft lips against his neck. Danny tilted his head back and rested it against Steve's shoulder as the man continued his affections by brushing his lips and nose against Danny's neck and shoulder. Danny smiled and held onto the arms that were still around his waist.

"Good workout?"

"It was alright. Took a quick shower after, so, sorry if I'm still wet." Steve latched back onto his neck.

Danny grinned. "Don't worry, I love it when you're wet." Danny smirked as Steve chuckled into his neck.

As Steve applied more kisses up his neck to his ear, an awareness hit Danny. "You aren't wearing any bottoms, are you, babe?" Danny chuckled.

Steve pulled from the ear and grinned against his neck. "Nope, I'm not."

"So, you are out here, in broad daylight, completely naked. . .attacking me from behind. . ." Danny laughed as Steve continued his kisses on his neck.

"Yep."

Danny laughed and looked around them. "Babe, you're crazy! Someone will see-"

"No one will see us. We are on a balcony, second level, shielded by trees. Our neighbors on both sides are out of town. And the ocean front in the area isn't traveled by boaters, swimmers or surfers."

Danny shook his head. "You're still crazy."

"Well, what can I do? You bring the craziness out of me." Steve said as Danny turned in his arms. Danny looked down Steve's body. Danny touched down his body softly till he reached Steve's erect cock.

"I bring the craziness out of you, huh?" Danny chuckled as Steve shuddered at Danny's touch.

"Yeah." Steve breathed as he closed his eyes.

"I do love you naked." Danny grinned as he continued his stroking.

"And I love what you do to me when I'm naked." Steve grinned as he leaned in a little closer.

Danny smiled and turned from the man's lips. He chuckled as Steve kissed him along his jawline and his neck. "Babe, we can't this morning. . .remember that other little thing we have during the day? Work? We need to be there by 8:15."

Steve groaned into his neck. "That's right. Ugh, can't we just. . .show up fashionably late?" He went back to kissing Danny's neck.

Danny smiled and pushed him back gently. "No. . .you know we can't."

"You know, if you're properly motivated, I'd be able to get us both off in less than 10 minutes."

Danny chuckled. "Babe. . .no. Not this morning."

Steve looked down slightly disappointed and defeated. "Ah, well. . .doesn't mean we can't enjoy breakfast together, right?"

Danny nodded. "I'll go shower and be down in a bit."

Steve nodded and placed a kiss to his lips.

Danny held him close and broke, placing his forehead against Steve's. "Thank you for last night."

"Oh, no. Thank _you_. And, hey, are you okay? I mean. . .last night was. . ." Steve chuckled and bit his lower lip. "It left _me_ speechless."

Danny smiled at his response. "Last night was fantastic and amazing and-" Danny chuckled. "I'm feeling wonderful. . .honestly."

"For a while there, I thought I would have to call an ambulance. . ."

Danny laughed. "No worries. . ."

"Babe, you passed out. For like fifteen-seconds. Scared the crap out of me. . ." Steve smiled and shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that before. . ."

"Trust me. . .on the receiving end, it was amazing." Danny grinned. "I just need to work on my breathing next time."

"So. . .there will be a next time?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You did not just ask that."

They both laughed. Steve leaned in and placed his lips to Danny's, quieting both of their laughter.

Danny chuckled after a minute. "Okay, babe. I need to go shower." He said against his lips.

Steve smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Babe?" Danny chuckled again.

"Okay, okay." Steve pulled and placed another kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry." He kissed him again, before pulling away and chuckling. "Go take a shower."

Danny smiled and placed a lasting kiss to Steve's lips before heading back inside.

Steve watched him go and then leaned on the railing. He took in a deep breath. Things were good. And they would only continue to get better.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A short while later, Danny had hopped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved out of the bathroom.

He dried himself and pulled on his attire for work. He tucked in his shirt as he went back to the bathroom to slick his hair back in the style he loved.

He walked out of the room, figuring he'd fix himself a simple breakfast since he was running a bit late. He quickly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.

Danny walked into the kitchen, taking in a lovely aroma. He saw Steve, hovering over the stove and humming. Danny grinned and tilted his head at his husband. He had never heard the man humming as much and as loud as he was right then.

Steve turned and a smile broke on his face. "Hey. Sorry. Didn't hear you walk in. Hungry?"

Danny looked down at the matching plates full of eggs, toast, bacon and mixed fruit. "Yeah, starving."

Steve grinned, looking at him up and down. "You look awesome."

Danny looked up at him. "You think so? I wasn't so sure about these pants today. . ."

Steve shook his head. "No, no. You look great. Come eat. You haven't been eating well lately."

Danny moved to the table and sat down. "How do you mean by that, babe?"

Steve made his way to the table with the plates. "Come on." He shrugged. "The coffee for breakfast. . .missing lunches. . .barely anything at dinner time?"

Danny smiled. "I guess I know what you're talking about."

Steve placed the plate in front of him. "Enjoy." He placed a kiss on his head and sat down across from him.

"Thank you. And thank you for the coffee this morning. And. . ." He took in a breath. "For everything really." He looked up at Steve, who looked up at him and was chewing on a slice of bacon. "Look. . .I know that we've not had the best back and forth the past couple of months. And I've been thinking and. . ." He paused to swallow. "I think that a lot of our problems stem from not communicating."

Steve continued to gaze at him as he chewed. "Makes sense." He said quietly as he looked at his plate.

"Steve. . .that wasn't meant as an insult or a jab-"

"No, no." Steve shook his head and then began to nod. "You're right. We've stopped communicating and. . .we need to work on it." He looked back up at Danny. "We need to work on us."

Danny gave him a soft smile. "You understand?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah." He smiled softly back at him. "I love us. . .and-" He shifted his weight in his seat. "I know we haven't been at our best. So. . .let's change that." He reached over the table to grab Danny's hand. "It is worth it." He squeezed Danny's hand. "We. . .are worth it."

The look Steve gave him made Danny's chest tighten and a lump rise in his throat. Steve was being sincere and honest with him. He couldn't ask much more from Steve, and if he did, Steve would deliver.

"I love you, Steve." He said, squeezing Steve's hand back.

"I love you, too." Steve grinned at him. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that."

Danny grinned back at him. He stood up and walked around the table. "I will never get tired of saying it." He whispered as he took Steve's cheeks in his hands and placed his lips to Steve's.

They both knew in their hearts that they would never stop being in love with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After parking and stepping out of the truck, Steve and Danny walked together into the building. They walked inside down some hallways and through some arches.

"We have Grace this weekend, remember?" Danny asked.

"Of course, I do! I'm so excited to see her!" Steve smiled.

Danny chuckled. "What do you want to do with her this weekend?"

"I was thinking bowling."

"Bowling?"

"She liked it last time we went. And it's been a while. . .so. . ."

Danny smiled as Steve held the door open for him as Danny walked through it. "Alright. We'll go bowling." He nodded.

Steve smiled. "Great. How much paper work do you have today?" They walked into Steve's office, just off the entrance.

"Um. . .maybe an hour's worth? If we don't gain more today." Danny sighed out as the door closed behind him and he turned to see Steve set some things on his desk.

Steve turned and faced him, leaning against his desk. "Need any help on it?"

Danny gazed upon his husband. His arms were folded across his chest, his brows raised in expectancy. Danny smiled as he saw the twinkle in the hazel eyes he loved so much.

"No. I'm fine." Danny walked closer to where Steve leaned against his desk.

"Okay. I'll check on you in a bit, okay?" Steve asked as Danny lightly touched the man's arm.

"Okay." Danny dropped his hand and went to walk out, but stopped. He turned back to Steve.

He looked like he wanted to say something to Steve. Steve waited with raised eyebrows. He watched as Danny looked behind him around the office. "Where are the cousins?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, I don't know. I'll call them in a bit if they haven't shown up."

Danny smiled lightly at him. "Okay. Later, babe."

"Later." Steve grinned as he watched Danny turn and walk to his office.

Steve let out a sigh of content. Everything wasn't fixed, but everything felt a lot better than it did. Steve turned to sit at his desk and went to work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kono walked next to Chin as they headed to the doors of HQ. "Do you think it worked? Last night, I mean."

Chin smiled. "I don't know. I hope so. You saw the way Steve glued himself to Danny's side last night. Danny didn't even reject it. So, let's hope for good results."

Kono chuckled as she walked through the door Chin held open.

"And if they're not. . .I don't know. We need to figure out something else." Chin said as they walked.

Kono stayed quiet as she walked next to him.

Chin noticed this. "Kono? What's wrong?"

Kono shrugged. "I don't want to admit it. . .but, have you ever thought that maybe they just. . .aren't in love anymore?"

Chin stopped and grabbed her arm, making her stop as well. Kono stared with a sadness in her eyes. "Have you?" He asked.

Kono shrugged again. "I've considered it. It makes me sad."

"Then don't think that." Chin smiled at her. "I saw the way they looked at each other last night. There's something there still."

"You think?" Kono asked.

Chin nodded. "For sure. How about we go find out for sure."

Kono smiled at him and followed him as he walked into their general office area.

They walked into a view that eased their troubled thoughts for their friends.

Danny and Steve stood next to each other, hovering over the tech table. Their sides brushed against each other as Steve reached to Danny's side of the screen and dragged something to the middle of the table. Danny touched Steve's arm and took what he had just dragged to a different section in the middle. Steve nodded as he pointed and spoke in a low voice to Danny. He and Danny met each other's gaze and smiled at each other as they nodded and continued to speak to each other.

Kono and Chin glanced at each other and grinned. They turned back to the couple and their insides turned to mush when they saw Steve drop his head down in laughter and then when Danny said something else, he lifted his head back up with more laughter as Danny chuckled and shook his head.

Chin and Kono smiled once more at each other. Chin turned back to them. "Hey, guys."

Danny and Steve turned to them and both smiled widely. "Hey." They both answered in unison.

"Mind us asking what the laughter is about?" Chin asked.

"Our sick sense of humor." Danny said with a grin.

Chin chuckled as did Kono. "Alright, enough with the laughs. What do we have?" Kono asked, putting herself in gear for the case.

Steve looked back to the table and tapped on the screen to bring up the case. "24 year old Michael Howard was found dead in a nearby harbor today."

"Cause of death was determined as O.D. on Ketamine." Danny added.

"Why are we interested in his death?" Kono asked.

Danny swiped the screen to bring the image to large screens displayed in front of the tech table. "We have reason to believe that his death is related to a series of murders that have come up in our system. Kill method is different. Victim types are different. Places our victims were at before they were murdered are different. But, they have all had the same dumping spot. This particular harbor."

Steve swiped the picture of the harbor to the larger computer screens.

"Pier 19." Kono murmured.

"Isn't that area kinda high traffic? I mean, that dock is open to the public for ferry rides. The killer would have had to had dumped these bodies at a point where no one would've been at the docks." Chin thought out loud.

"Someone must've seen something. That area _is_ high traffic. We have people coming in and out for ferry rides. We have cleaning crew everyday going in and cleaning the dock and the ferry. We have a few food stands and little trinket stands out by the parking lot. Security at night. . .I don't see how they could manage to do this without being seen. . .or being seen as suspicious." Danny said.

"Okay, let's look into workers, owners, maybe even past employees. We may find something there." Steve said looking at his team. They nodded in agreement. "Okay, Kono. I think Max has more information on the body that was found 3 days ago. Do you want to cover that?"

Kono nodded as she looked at the screen. She nodded at the notification that popped up. "Yeah, I can get that analysis from Charlie as well."

Steve looked at the little window that stated that the lab had results. "Awesome, that'd be good. Thank you." Steve nodded to her. "Chin, would you create a list of possible suspects? Find out who was there at the approximate time of the dumping. Also, let's see if their cameras were up and running. Last time, they weren't but let's see if they took the time to get new wiring."

Chin nodded. "I'll get started with the cameras." He said as he turned and pulled out his phone.

Steve turned to Danny. "Wanna go question some witnesses?"

Danny grinned at him. "Of course. Let's go. You drive."

Steve grinned as he followed after him out to the car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, god." Steve sighed out as he laid himself on the bed, pulling the covers over his body. They were back at home after a very long day of pulling evidence, questioning witnesses, and looking over camera footage.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he slid in next to Steve, turning off his bedside lamp.

"Yeah, just. . .sore, tired and. . ." Steve chuckled. "Tired."

Danny turned to face Steve. "Yeah, me too. Works been crazy, huh?"

Steve nodded and turned to face him. "Oh, yeah."

Danny smiled. He snuggled closer to Steve, placing his forehead against Steve's. "Good work, today."

Steve grinned. "You too." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Danny smiled at Steve's weariness. His lips twitched as he planted them against Steve's.

Steve grinned as he moved his lips along Danny's.

They broke after a few soft moments and looked into each other's eyes. Danny chuckled as he placed another quick kiss to Steve's lips. "I love you, Steve."

Steve smiled. "I love you, too, Danny."

They took in a few breaths before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Steve pulled himself out of bed. He was exhausted still. _I guess that's what only 6 hours of sleep does to you._

He pulled on running shorts and a tank top. He walked sleepily down the stairs. _God. . .I hate myself so much sometimes. Why can't I feel normal for once when waking up?_

Steve could have just gone back upstairs, laid back down and try to sleep. . .try being the key word.

It wouldn't work. It never works.

Steve shook himself and headed outside with his phone and ear buds in hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve raced in his backyard. Back and forth, back and forth. From the wall of the house to a bush that was placed a ways from the house, back to the wall, to a tree standing off to the side in the middle of the yard, back to the wall, to the yard chair, back to the wall and then all the way to the shore line.

 _Suicides. . .gotta love them._ Steve huffed out a breath as he focused on the beach's shore. He reached it, bent over and touched the ground lightly.

Heading back from the last rep, Steve grinned as he stepped lightly on the ground, snapping his legs up in springy movements. He was feeling extremely good and light. That was one thing he loved about working out. The light, and almost levitating, feeling he got, causing him to smile widely.

Steve stepped down and lifted his other foot forward. Upon placing that foot down, his foot rolled outwardly. Steve lost his balance and fell. As his ankle had rolled, he felt an immense strain and pain. An audible 'pop' sounded in his ears as he landed on the damp grass.

 _Bitch, son of a bitch._ Steve took in big breaths before he pulled himself off the ground, holding onto a nearby lawn chair to steady himself. He took a step and sucked in air as pain throbbed at his ankle. _This had better only be a sprain. Doesn't feel broken._ He hobbled to the house and to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out the ibuprofen. He popped back a couple of the pills. _Damn, this better work._ Steve grimaced as he placed weight on his injured foot. He made his way upstairs.

Steve limped into the room. He sighed slightly frustrated that he heard the shower going. He pulled his shirt off and then pulled his shorts off before he walked into the bathroom. It was warm from the steam of the shower. Steve stumbled to the shower and pulled the curtain open slightly.

"Geez, Steve! You could at least say something before pulling the curtain open!" Danny looked shocked and slightly panicked as he held onto the curtain.

"Danny, I need to shower."

"You're gonna have to wait because, if you haven't noticed, I'm showering right now."

"Danny, come on. I need to shower. I've not had the best morning."

"Like I said, you need to wait."

"Danny, would you just stop-" Steve stopped as he opened the curtain. As always, Danny looked magnificent. His body drenched, glowing and pink from the heat, and just. . .so utterly perfect. Steve looked over his body.

"Hey, hey?! What are you-" Danny stopped as he looked at Steve. Steve watched as Danny's eyes darted over his body before Danny was able to bring his gaze to Steve's. Steve limped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He advanced in on Danny, who backed up to make room for Steve.

"What-what are you doing?" Danny asked breathlessly as Steve stepped extremely close to Danny, closing the space between them.

Steve looked deeply into Danny's slightly alarmed eyes. "Taking my shower." He said in a husky voice.

Danny let a small smile slip from his lips as his fingers danced on Steve's hips. "What if I want to have my own shower?" Danny asked as he backed into the shower wall.

Steve placed his hands on the wall next to Danny's shoulders. "You saying you want me to leave?"

"No." Danny quickly answered and grabbed his ass, pulling him close against his own pelvis. A gasp was drawn out of Steve and he licked his lower lip as Danny continued with a single word. "Stay."

"I can do that." Steve dipped down to deliver a kiss to Danny's lips as the steam and water surrounded them. Danny shifted his stance, causing Steve to shift. He winced at the pain that shot through his foot.

"Hey. You okay?" Danny asked, pulling away from Steve's lips.

"What? Oh, yeah. I. . .had a spill during suicides this morning." Steve said looking down at his foot and then back up to Danny.

"Is it bad?" Danny looked worried as he looked over Steve's body and then to his ankle.

"No, no. Just a sprain. I'll be fine."

"Shame. . ."

"Why you say that?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows and smiled at him.

"I was planning on kissing it better. . .making the pain go away?" Danny grinned at him.

Steve bit his lower lip. "Well, in that case, I think it may be more than a sprain. . .maybe it's a fracture. . .actually. . .it may have to be amputated."

Danny laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

Steve chuckled against his lips.

"But seriously, babe, we should get it checked out." Danny said pulling from him to look at the ankle again. "It actually looks pretty swollen."

Steve shook his head as he picked up some shampoo. "I'll be fine. I just need to wrap it and ice it when I have time."

"If it doesn't improve or if it gets worse-" Danny started.

"We'll get it checked out by a doctor, yeah, yeah." Steve said as he massaged the shampoo into his hair.

Danny smiled. "You know me too well." He lifted a body wash bottle, pouring some of the liquid in his hand.

Steve grinned as he watched Danny lather the soap in his hands and bring his hands to Steve's body. "Really Danny?" He asked as Danny's hands ran up and down his body.

"Yes, really, Steve."

Steve shook his head. "This is just an excuse to touch my body, isn't it?"

Danny grinned as the soap foamed against Steve's skin. "Maybe."

Steve chuckled as he took some of the soap on his chest and touched it to Danny's nose.

"Mature, Commander, very mature." Danny chuckled as he slapped Steve's side gently with a soapy hand.

Steve chuckled as he moved a little closer and placed his lips to Danny's. They broke and Steve turned to the stream of water.

Making sure all of the bubbles were off his body, Steve suddenly turned to Danny. "Shit, I completely forgot about what we had planned for work today." Steve shook his head. "You know what, I took some pain pills, if I wrap this sucker well enough, I should be okay."

Danny shook his head. "We'll switch with Kono and Chin. They can grab witness stories and the evidence stuff and we can figure things out at HQ. You can sit and ice it while we do things in the office. We have a lot of paper work to work on, too."

Steve groaned internally. He disliked paper work.

Danny knew this. An idea popped in his mind to make things better. "We can take a break and go see Max and Charlie, okay? I know they have some stuff for us today about the case we started yesterday. How about that?"

Steve looked up at him and grinned. "Okay."

Danny smiled at him as he turned off the water. He leaned closer to Steve and planted a small kiss to his lips. "Okay, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Steve and Danny had arrived home after a frustrating day. They didn't get as much paperwork done as they thought they would have and they were nowhere near close to solving the case, despite what Danny thought.

Steve had been trying all afternoon to convince Danny of his thoughts about the case. Danny wasn't having any of it. It had resulted in raised voices, frustration over not being heard, and a hint of anger.

"Danny, would you please just listen to me?!" Steve voice sounded through the house as he and Danny stood in the kitchen.

"I am listening! That's what the problem is!" Danny retorted back heatedly as he placed a bowl on the counter.

Steve gritted his teeth as he grabbed a tangerine, leaned against the counter, and began to peel it forcefully, throwing the peels into the trash. He rolled his injured ankle in circles. It was still sore, but it was doing better. He kept his weight off it. "How is that the problem? And you aren't listening!" They had been arguing since lunch. Their debate mainly because they disagreed with each other's thoughts on who the killer to the case was.

"It's a problem because your reasoning doesn't make sense. The killer couldn't have been just some random person. He would've had to have been an employee. Only employees have access to the places where the body could've been dumped at that harbor."

"That's not true. A lot of people have access to northern side of the harbor." Steve glared at Danny as he watched the man open a can of clam chowder and pour it into a bowl.

"Yeah. And we both know that the body was found on the South side. Plus-hey-there's a huge, no, two huge platforms in between the North and South side of the harbor. The area on the North side of the dock is open to the public, but the body was found in the South side of the harbor. The South side is not open to the public!" They had been through this thousands of times. Danny didn't understand why Steve wasn't getting it. "God, did you even read the report? Were you paying attention when we briefed?"

Steve glared at him again as he watched the man place the bowl in the microwave. "I did and you know it! Why don't you take a second to listen to the reasoning behind it?! God, why do I even try with you sometimes? You're never going to listen!"

Danny angrily punched in the buttons to their newly purchased microwaved. "Any reasoning you'd come up with wouldn't make sense! How could a body be dumped on the North side and end up in the South side? By magic?" Danny asked as he stepped away to pick up the can and throw it away in the trash bin near where Steve stood.

"No! Not by magic, by-"

There was a deafening pop and a loud buzzing noise as the microwave exploded with thunderous bang.

Everything in his body was instantly thrown to the edge. Steve transformed into SEAL mode and tackled Danny to the floor, covering his body with his own.

Danny groaned at the harsh way his back landed against the floor. The clam chowder has been flown across the room and the contents of the bowl were everywhere. Danny felt some streaks on his face and neck. "Steve!" His breath was sucked out of his chest and he gasped out at the man who lay on top of him.

"Shhh-we're under attack! Stay down!" He whispered fiercely, looking around them. The area had altered into the familiar shack he had once stayed in during his time across seas. Things became hot, dry, and sandy. Anxiety gripped Steve's being as he looked around inside the shack.

"Nah, Steve-Steve! Listen to me." Danny grabbed his shirt gently. "It was the microwave. It must be faulty. Now, can you get off me please?"

Steve looked around. "They might come back for a second hit. Stay down!" Then he looked down at the man that was pinned to the ground. His face turned into one of extreme confusion. "Danny?" Fear struck down on him. Why was Danny in the shack? Danny couldn't be there. He was in danger. "What are you doing here?"

"Steve, where are you?" Danny asked him. He had worked with Steve's PTSD before. It had been such a horrible experience the previous time that he had read up on what to do for next time.

"I'm-I'm-" Steve looked around again. Things slowly began to change back. The walls of the shack disappeared and were replaced by the walls of his house. The flooring was tiled, not wooden. He saw the curtains and the windows in his kitchen. He was in Hawaii. . .he was at home. . .he was with Danny. Everything was telling him he was home. He looked to the new microwave and the substance that splattered everywhere. _Faulty microwave. . .not IEDs or the Taliban._ Steve took a deep breath and looked to the substance that's all over Danny's face and hair. He settled, finally realizing where he was and what was real.

"Steve?"

Steve turned to look at Danny. He swallowed. "I'm in Hawaii." He answered, towering over him.

"Okay, good. Now. . .can you get off me now, please?" Danny asked, finding annoyance picking at him as he wiggled underneath Steve's hold.

Bad move. They both took in sharp breath over the movement against their sensitive nether regions. Danny stopped, looking over their bodies and then back up to Steve's face.

Steve smiled at the white substance, reminding him of few times he would get carried away in bed room activities. He hesitated as he stared into Danny's eyes. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and licked some of the substance from Danny's face.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Danny said, sounding vexed and pulling away from his tongue. His heart melted a little as he felt Steve's tongue against his skin. He hoped Steve would do it again.

Steve licked his lips as he looked at Danny. "Tasting." He said sheepishly.

Danny looked at him with raised eyebrows and knew he couldn't be mad at the man that laid on top of him. "How does it taste?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and a small smile found it's way to his lips.

Steve smiled with his lips parted. He leaned down to lick some more off his chin and a little down his neck, lingering slightly as Danny grinned at the feel of his tongue against his neck. Steve pulled to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, seeming to be contemplating.

"It tastes okay. Maybe a little cold. Could use a few more minutes."

Danny chuckled as he gazed into Steve's eyes. He didn't want to argue anymore. Fighting was pointless. "Babe. . ." He sighed. "I'm sorry. And as you know, I hate saying that I'm wrong but. . ." Danny sighed again. Steve kept his gaze on him. "I know I can do better. I think work has just been getting the best of me."

Steve smiled. He knew they were both wrapped up in case at work and that it was taking a toll on them. _We need to stop and just. . ._

Steve leaned down to placed a soft kiss to Danny's lips.

Danny's hands found their way around Steve's back, grasping the man closer. He loved Steve. He couldn't keep fighting with the man he loved.

"Steve, I have an idea." Danny said breaking from the kiss with a gasp.

"Tell me." Steve breathed as his lips danced their way to Danny's neck, latching on and embracing the spot on Danny's neck with his lips.

"With work and stuff, every time we are fighting or arguing with each other. . .let's just kiss."

Steve chuckled against his neck. "What?"

"Just kiss. It seems to fix everything. Every time. Whenever we fight, everything seems to just. . .disappear when we. . ." Danny faded off and grasped Steve's hair to keep him at his neck, his arousal heightening.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Steve answered pulling from his neck smiling. "Let's forget about work right now, though. Kay?"

Danny grinned and nodded as he pulled Steve to his lips once more. Minutes passed as they kiss each other and Danny's hips met Steve's as Steve ground his pelvis into Danny's. The need for friction was strong and rising with every movement.

"Do you want to do this now or after dinner?" Steve asked, his lips brushing against Danny's as he asked the question.

"How about now, and after dinner?" Danny asked with a powerful lustful look lingering in his eyes.

Steve felt his muscles tense in anticipation of the idea and he smiled. "As much as I like that idea, I am hungry." Steve whispered to him.

Danny chuckled. "Okay. Let's get some dinner and then. . ." Danny ran his hands up and down his clothed chest. "Oh, god." He murmured looking into Steve's eyes.

Steve laughed as he leaned closer and placed his lips against Danny's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Over the course of the next week, Danny and Steve had genuinely tried to make an effort to give some sort of affection towards each other. Hugging each other when they got home. . .kissing each other randomly around the house. . .holding hands in the car. . .

They even took a few chances with grabbing each other. On a drive home from a quick errand run, with Steve driving his old car, Danny had slyly placed his hand on Steve's thigh and traced it slowly to his groin, giving it a small squeeze. He received the reaction he was looking for. Danny grinned as he looked up at Steve's face. The man had a huge grin on his face as looked forward to the road. "You serious right now, Danno?"

Danny suppressed a laugh. "Yep."

Steve took in a breath and gripped the steering wheel tightly as Danny rubbed him. "Fuck, Danno. That's good." He murmured. "Driving me crazy till we get home?"

"Who says we have to wait till we get home?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at him, back to the road, back to him, and back to the road. "Are-Are you seriously up for-"

"Yes, Steven. I am seriously up for it." Danny grinned.

Danny had kept up with his teasing all the drive until Steve found a secluded space to pull in at. Steve raced through yellow lights and whizzed through stops. He pulled onto a dirt road, drove down it for about a mile a turned down another smaller dirt road. Steve took a few turns before arriving at the top of a hill with a few trees. He cranked the gear to park, turned off the car, pulled off his seatbelt, and turned to Danny, who was looking incredulously at him. Steve undid the man's seatbelt and climbed closer to him, crowding him as Danny let out a laugh and laid on his back on the seat. Steve grinned as he kissed the man that had been playing with him all the way on the drive.

Other times of grabbing each other included times inside the house. While Danny would be doing the dishes, Steve would creep up on him and wrap his arms around Danny's waist slowly and kiss his neck. Danny would grin and chuckle as he rinsed off whatever plate he was cleaning and place it in the dishwasher.

"Steve, I have to finish this. Don't make it like last time where I couldn't remember if I had been in the middle of putting in dishes or putting away dishes."

"But your neck is so good." Steve whispered as he let his lower lip drag along the soft skin. "And it's not my fault that you can't remember anything after we. . ." Steve kissed his neck again. "Make love."

Danny grinned as he brought another dish under the stream of water. "It is your fault and you know it. You do things to me that just. . ." Danny let out a sigh as he placed the glass plate in the dish washer.

Steve grinned against his neck before kissing it again. "You do the same things to me. I mean look. Here I am, kissing your neck. . .and I can't help it."

Danny grinned as he took a dry towel from the ring that sat next to the sink. He dried his hands.

Steve turned him around to face him. Danny placed his hands behind him on the counter and leaned against the sink. Steve stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist again.

"You've got me under your spell." Steve sang and Danny laughed.

Danny placed his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him in. Their lips meet and they held each other close under the sink light.

They had even started wearing their wedding rings again. They had a discussion about wearing them to work. Maybe no one would notice and if they did. . .what was the big deal really? It wasn't a big secret that Steve and Danny loved each other. It never changed anything at work, even when they first got married. How bad would it really be if they did start showing affection at work?

"Maybe not. . .kissing or holding hands right away." Danny suggested one night as they snuggled up next to each other on the bed.

"Yeah. Let's just start with wearing our rings to work, and see how it goes." Steve murmured. He kissed Danny's head, which rested on top of his chest. He stroked the blond hair in the moonlight.

Danny shifted his head to face Steve. "You know what Grace said to me the other day?"

"What?" Steve inquired as he rested his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"She said that she's glad we're figuring things out. I never told her about us. . .not being at a hundred percent. Did you?"

Steve shook his head. "No. I didn't want to upset her. And. . .I didn't want her thinking poorly of you or me."

Danny sighed out. "She's a smart one."

Steve grinned. "That she is."

Danny grinned and scooted forward slightly. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight, love." Steve whispered back. His lips met Danny's in a soft embrace.

Things were going well between them. The original, unsure glances turned into passion filled, loving looks. The tentative taps on each others arms turned into confident clutches, rubs, and led to longing grasps.

Things simmered so lovely between them. They were content, happy, and satisfied.

Presently.

Work deterred them from these affections. At work, they were strictly 'Steve and Danny: partners in crime' as opposed to 'Steve and Danny: husbands, sweethearts, and partners in love.'

Lately, the case at work had them staying late and arriving early to work. The team, especially Steve and Danny, were lucky if they got 6 hours of sleep.

Stuck at the office late one night, Steve and Danny were arguing once again. Kono and Chin had gone home, and all that was heard were the shouts echoing in the bullpen.

"You are such a hard head! The evidence and the witness stories point to this man being the killer." Danny could feel himself become more and more frustrated with the situation as he flipped things over the tech table. _The evidence points to Matt Bauer. So why can't Steve see that?!_

"That's the easy answer. There's something else to this case, I know it." Steve tried to keep his tone even. Why couldn't Danny see it wasn't something so easily figured out?

"Like what?" Danny asked aggressively.

"The security guard was telling us that the figure he saw had more of a woman's shape to it. Not a man's."

"That's one testimony! Out of, what. . .5?!" Danny's voice rose in volume. "Plus, you know eye witnesses are the worst type of evidences you could have!"

Steve took in a breath. He looked down and the silver band that was wrapped around his finger caught his eye. Things were starting to get bad between them again. The case was really wearing on them. They hadn't had time to themselves in 4 long days.

Steve's eyes widened at the realization.

"Why can't we just settle this case? Bauer did it! That's it!" Danny yelled to him.

He thumbed the ring before he looked up at Danny. _He's frustrated. I'm frustrated. This isn't about the case._ "Danny." Steve watched as Danny rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"What?"

His annoyed expression and arms folded across his chest were enough for Steve to understand that he was right.

Steve stepped closer. "Kiss me."

Danny was shocked at his words. Heat and color rose to his cheeks. He immediately got defensive. "Steve, we have a case we need to solve and all you can think about is kissing? What is wrong with you?!"

Steve grinned at his frustration and fluster. "Kiss me, Danno." 

Danny gritted his teeth. _Using Danno on me? Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Danny, I just realized we haven't had. . .anything in 4 days." Steve said simply.

Danny was taken aback. He thought about it for a split second. Steve was right. But like usual, he never wanted to admit it. "What does that matter?" He asked softly.

Steve smiled softly at him. "No touching, holding hands, kissing, 'I love yous'. . .we're fighting. And we weren't when we were making time to show our affections."

Danny knew he was right but he didn't want to admit it. "Steve, are you insane?! We have a case and all you're thinking about is. . ."

"Us. Because. . .that's all that matters." Steve murmured as he stepped closer, grabbing Danny's waist.

"Steve-"

"Danny, stop." Steve stared into his eyes as he stared back at him. "Just stop." He whispered.

Danny breathed out heavily and shook his head, looking away. "Steve-"

Steve brought Danny's face up to look at him. Steve leaned in steadily and pressed his lips to Danny's, silencing him.

Danny rose his fists in anger, aiming to unclasp them and grab Steve's shirt to push him away.

Instead, an elation and blissful wave washed over him, making him stop. Exasperated, he forced his clenched fists to his sides and gave a little stomp before bringing his hands to Steve's neck and cheeks. Danny knew they couldn't keep doing this. Why did he get so annoyed?

Danny held Steve close, making Steve chuckle against his lips. Steve stayed close as well.

"Steve, what are we doing?" Danny asked against his lips.

Steve furrowed his brows. "What?"

Danny broke, breathing hard, staying close, his forehead against Steve's. "What are we fighting about? Why do we do this to each other?" He felt lost as he asked the questions.

Steve looked up and down at Danny's face. "I don't know." He answered. "All I do know is that I want it to stop. We can't keep doing this to each other. I-I don't want to fight anymore."

Danny shook his head. "I don't either."

Steve smiled softly as their foreheads touched.

Danny took in heavy breaths and shook his head again. "Let's go get something to eat. . .and. . .go eat it on the beach or take it home and eat it out back. Sound okay?"

Steve nodded. "Sounds. . .fantastic." Steve grinned and kissed Danny again. He closed down the office, shutting off the main lights and secure the tech table. "Let's go." Steve murmured as he kissed Danny's cheek and took his hand, pulling him to the doors.

Danny chuckled and followed after him. They weren't going to get anywhere that night, especially if they didn't eat or try to have a civil discussion about it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny giggled as he laid on his back on a blanket looking up at the stars as Steve was leaning over his body, kissing and sucking at his neck. "Steve, you are so unbelievable."

"Why? Because I'm sucking on your neck?" Steve chuckled as he went back to Danny's neck.

"That among other things." Danny grinned as he pushed Steve's chest gently. "Come on, you need to eat. And something besides my neck."

"Mmm, I can't help it when you taste so good." Steve replied as his tongue danced along the sensitive skin before lipping at his neck, making Danny giggle again.

"Come on, babe." Danny smiled as he gently pushed Steve away to sit next to him as he sat up.

"Alright, alright. Here." Steve handed him a box of Italian food. Danny took it and settled next to Steve. Steve took his box and opened it. They began to eat as they watched the waves lap up on shore.

"So. I was thinking. . ." Steve started.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he took his fork and lifted some pasta to his mouth.

"About the case." Steve looked at Danny to see his reaction.

Danny sighed as he chewed on his food.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Steve said as he set his box to the side.

Danny looked at him before bringing more pasta to his parted lips.

"The other night, in the kitchen, when the microwave popped, we were discussing the possibility of the killer being a person of the public, and not just an employee."

"Right."

"Well, my thinking was that it is possible that the body was dumped in the northern harbor and _currents_ dragged the body south."

Danny rose his eyebrows. _Oh, wow, that could be very plausible._ "I didn't even think of that. The currents do run that way this time of year." Danny murmured as he looked to the sand. His thoughts now reeled back to the facts of the case.

"Yeah. And I was thinking about our argument earlier. With who the suspect is, concerning gender. We never ruled out the possibility of two killers."

"Two killers. . ." Danny said slowly. "That would explain the different patterns we saw between the first victim and the second."

"Yeah, as well as the third and the fourth." Steve added. "The first and the third were similar to each other, but different from the second and the fourth. But they seemed to be more similar to each other than the first and the third."

Danny swallowed. He wondered how long these thoughts had been on Steve's mind. Had he been so hell bent on finishing the case that he wasn't taking the time to listen to Steve's ideas? "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked at Danny. Danny looked upset and troubled. Steve shrugged and looked away. "A while. . .a couple days after we first got the case. I wanted to be sure the facts added up."

Danny was shocked. Had he seriously not been listening to his dear love since then? Since before then? He hadn't been. An overwhelming sense of guilt and heartache overcame him.

"Babe-" Danny began as he set his dinner aside and turned to him, squaring his shoulders to Steve.

Steve looked up at Danny. He looked dazed, shocked, and. . . _what else. . ._

Heartbroken.

"Have-have I. . .not been listening to you?"

Steve shrugged once more. "Doesn't matter, really." He mumbled.

"Babe, it does." Danny paused as he took Steve's hand.

"Danny, it really doesn't." Steve looked at him. "My whole life that's how it's been. My mom when I was younger and even now she still doesn't. . .my dad, when he sent my sister and myself away for school. . .my supervisors during training. . .and then after training. . .the governor. . ." He paused. "I just figure. . ." He shrugged. "What's one more person?" He looked down at the sand.

Danny felt a blow to the chest as Steve said the words. _Holy crap, I haven't listened to him. . .at all. And I'm supposed to be his supporter, his biggest supporter. . .the number one person he goes to. . .I've fucked up royally._ Danny licked his lower lip. "Babe-"

Steve looked at him.

"I'm really sorry for not listening to you." He said with as much sincerity as he could.

Steve looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"And-" Danny paused. "I'll try to do better. Honest."

Steve's weak smile faded. Everyone said that. Everyone always said they'd do better, but they never did. They'd always slip back to their original ways.

"Hey."

Steve looked to Danny.

"I'm serious. I'm sure you've heard it before, but. . .this time it's different."

"It is?" Steve asked as he looked down.

Danny nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, because it's me. And I want to work on ways to improve myself. Especially if it's myself in this relationship. If that means shutting up and listening, then. . ." Danny shrugged and chuckled. "I'll do it."

Steve smiled at him.

Danny smiled back at him. He rolled onto his knees and leaned forward. "Come here." He whispered. His hands met Steve's cheeks and he placed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips.

"Mmm." Steve hummed against Danny's lips.

"What?" Danny chuckled as he placed his lips back to Steve's.

"I taste garlic." Steve murmured, his lips brushing against Danny's.

Danny laughed. "That'd be the pasta."

Steve laughed with him.

"Come on, please eat." Danny urged as settled back and picked up his box.

Steve looked at his food. He didn't want to eat, but he felt the need to satisfy Danny's pleas. Steve took a deep breath as he spun the pasta with his fork and lifted it into his mouth.

Danny watched as Steve fiddled with his food. He took 3 bites and that was it. That slightly worried Danny. _Maybe he's just full from lunch. Wait. . .we had sandwiches. But he only had about half of his. Why isn't he eating?_ Danny dismissed the thoughts. _Maybe he's just not hungry. I'll make him something good for breakfast._ He took a bite of his own food before looking back up at Steve, gazing at him as he stared down at his food. He then glanced at the sea before meeting Danny's gaze. He gave him a small smile and Danny smiled back at him. Danny couldn't express the way he felt for the man who sat near him. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was truly done.

 _No more._

Danny felt the need to show Steve exactly how much he admired and loved him. While kisses, hot sex, and the 'I love you's were nice, Danny felt like he needed to show Steve in a different way.

Danny grinned as his thoughts raced through the possibilities and landed on a series of events.

He knew exactly how he'd do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Danny!" Steve called as he entered their house late in the evening a few days later. "Danny, babe!" He set his keys on a table by the door.

Steve looked around. The place looked immaculate. Every thing had been picked up and tucked away to its place. The magazines were organized neatly on the coffee table. The remotes were lined up next to each other on the same coffee table. The couches looked cleaner and plumper as well as Steve's chair. Everything had been dusted and the house was nicely lit. And. . .

Steve inhaled through his nose as he continued to look around. It smelt like. . .gardenia?

Steve walked further into the room, still looking about in amazement. Had Danny been cleaning all day?

"Yeah?"

Steve turned to look at the top of the stairs. Danny was standing there wiping his hands with a towel.

"Hi." Steve smiled.

"Hi." Danny smiled back. He placed the towel on the railing.

"Have you been cleaning all day?" Steve asked, gesturing to the living room as Danny walked down the stairs.

"Well, not all day. Probably since about 2." Danny answered reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Steve walked up to him and smiled. "Thanks for doing it. It looks great. Smells amazing, too."

"It's-" Danny began.

"Gardenia." They both said and chuckled.

"I thought you'd enjoy it." Danny gave him a knowing look.

"I do. It reminds me of our wedding. . .you remember?"

Danny grinned. "The bottle of gardenia extract was spilled when they were preparing the floating flower bowls. The whole kitchen smelled like a gardenia garden for weeks."

They both chuckled.

"It's nice to come home to this. Thank you." Steve grinned at him. Steve placed his hands on Danny's jawline, just beneath his ears.

Danny looked at him as Steve brought him in closer for a gentle kiss. As their lips met and held each other's soft embrace, Danny's arms found their way around Steve's waist, pulling Steve closer to his body.

They broke and Steve placed his forehead to Danny's before placing another small kiss to Danny's lips.

"Are you-mmm-hungry?" Danny asked against his lips.

"Eh, maybe for some Danno." Steve whispered with a grin as he placed another kiss to the man's lips.

Danny laughed into the kiss. "Babe, honestly."

Steve placed his forehead against Danny's. "No. I had some stuff at the office. Kono made a food run."

"Okay. Cool. . ." Danny paused, slightly unsure of Steve's answer. "I, uh, have another surprise for you, if you're interested." Danny smiled.

Steve pulled from his forehead with a raised eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with you not being at work today?"

"You are a very smart man, Commander." Danny grinned as he grasped Steve's hand and headed upstairs. Steve followed closely behind. He couldn't explain how much he loved Danny. Things between them had changed, definitely for the better.

"Are you going to give me any idea as to what the surprise is?"

"No, that's why it's called a surprise." Danny chuckled.

They reached the top of the stairs when Steve pulled Danny towards himself and walked him against a wall.

"Steve, babe, what are you doing?" Danny laughed.

"Nothing, I just missed you so much today." Steve grinned as he kissed Danny's neck.

"Glad you missed me. But come on, I want to show you your surprise."

Steve let out a loud growl as he gave a little nip and an extra flourish of his tongue on Danny's neck. "Okay, okay." Steve finally broke from him and was led to one of the spare rooms.

Danny turned to him. "Do you remember. . .when we were dating. . .one day, I had asked you what your favorite place in the world was?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows with a grin. "Uh, vaguely."

Danny grinned. "Do you remember your answer?"

Steve thought for a moment. "I said anywhere with you is my favorite place."

Danny chuckled. "You did, but then I asked you if I couldn't be with you momentarily, where would the place be. Do you remember what you said then?"

Steve took in a breath. He tried to think, but he couldn't think of what he told Danny. He had a few ideas in mind, but he couldn't remember which one he told Danny about. He looked at Danny and shrugged. "I remember saying that I don't know if I'd want to be anywhere without you. Even if it was momentarily."

Danny grinned. "But then I persisted."

Steve nodded. "You did, but. . .sorry, Danny. I don't know. I remember telling you about my aunt and uncle's place when I was young. . .but. . ." He shook himself. "I don't know."

Danny gave him a grin. "Close your eyes." Danny said turning to him.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows with a small smile on his face.

"Come on."

Steve smiled as he closed his eyes.

Danny looked to make sure Steve wasn't peeking and opened the door. Danny took his hand and let him step through the doorframe into the room.

"Okay, open." Danny whispered, a smile on his lips.

Steve opened his eyes. Shock ran through his body at the difference in the room. The carpeted floor was replaced with tiles. . .white tiles. The walls were a baby blue with white accents. White counters with a large mirror occupied one side of the room near the door, along with a large white wardrobe. Steve's jaw hung slightly open as looked to the middle of the room where a large, white, porcelain bathtub sat, filled with steaming water and bubbles. He walked into the newly renovated space. He let out a huff of air.

Danny saw the man's eyes sparkle in disbelief and amazement. His insides fluttered with excitement. He held his hands and leaned against the entry as he watched Steve walk around.

Steve gazed around. It was dimly lit, however the moon streamed its beams into the room, allowing moonlight to bounce off the walls and give the room a glowing appearance. He touched the lip of the tub and continued to look around in disbelief. The doors that were once a light brown color that led to the upper deck had been replaced by white ones and tied the room together as they stood open, inviting the warm night air to breeze into the room. Light mesh curtains hung slightly open in front of the doors, fluttering easy in the breeze. It smelt like eucalyptus and. . .lavender. _Just like aunt and uncle's bathroom._ Memories of his childhood trips to his aunt and uncle's place flooded back to him. The room looked so similar. It was breath taking.

Danny hung back as he watched Steve take in the room. Quite clearly, Steve was surprised, but the question was, did he like it?

"Danny. . .how. . ." Steve couldn't find his words as he continued to look around, touching his hand to the white granite counters and the pale shaded blue hand towels that hung on hooks on the wall next to the sink.

"Called up your cousins. . .asked them to help me out. . .to tell me what they remembered." Danny said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"But this is. . .it's exactly the same. . ." Steve spoke, still awestruck with the room.

Danny smiled softly. "Glad it's a ringer."

"A dead ringer, Danno." Steve looked around still taking the room in.

He went to the wardrobe and opened the doors. He saw the stack of towels, extra toiletries, and. . .a small rubber ducky. He smiled and began to laugh. _Even the contents of the wardrobe are the same._

Steve grabbed the duck and let out a laugh that made Danny's heart soar high in delight.

"You even got Mr. Quackers." Steve laughed as he looked at the toy.

Danny grinned. "Eric thought you'd enjoy that."

Steve smiled and turned to Danny. "How can we afford this?" He asked.

"Is that what you're worried about, babe?" Danny smiled at him. "How much this all costs? Well, don't because it was actually nothing near what I thought it would cost." Danny stepped to him. "You deserve this, babe. I mean, you work so hard and. . ." Danny shook his head. "I remember you saying, at the time, that your aunt and uncle's bathroom was the most calming place to you. So, if I could even remotely recreate a similar place for you. . ." He drifted off. I guess this is the start of my thanks. . .for all you've done for me."

Steve smiled at him as he placed the yellow duck back on the shelf and closed the wardrobe doors. "Thank you, Danny." He said with sincerity, placing his arms around Danny's waist, pulling him close. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips.

Danny pulled and looked into his eyes. "Oh, I have one more surprise for you."

"More surprises, babe? I don't think I can handle anymore shocks." Steve replied smiling.

Danny grinned. "No shocks. . .nothing this big. Promise."

Steve grinned back at him and leaned in to place a kiss to Danny's lovely pink lips. Danny broke from his lips and held his hands lightly. "Okay, seriously though, that water is hot and it's meant for you." Danny dropped his hands and headed to the door. "So, strip out of those clothes, hop in the tub, and I'll be back with more surprises." Danny said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Steve was still in disbelief at the gift that he watched him leave and stood in his place for a second. Then, he grinned as he turned back to the bath. He wasn't about to disobey Danny's orders.

He stripped naked, throwing his clothes into the empty hamper. Steve grinned as he placed his hands on either side of the bathtub's edge, just like he used to do when he was a kid. He stepped in, heated water soaking over his feet, his legs, his thighs and then up to his waist. With the waterline resting at his bully button, he let out a sigh and tilted his head back against the slanted end of the tub. The steaming water soothed over his body, warming him to the core. Steve smiled as he closed his eyes, the scent of eucalyptus cleansing his lungs.

Danny walked into the room and saw Steve so peacefully dozing in his bath. It warmed his heart to see Steve that way. . .calm. . .at ease. . .content. He walked quietly to Steve and knelt down next to the tub.

Even with his quiet footsteps, Steve still rose his eyebrows and opened his tired eyes, delighting in seeing Danny. Steve looked down to the items that he carried. Two glasses, a bottle of white wine, and a fancy bowl of. . .

"Chocolate covered strawberries, Danny? What is this?" Steve grinned, thoroughly surprised as Danny handed him a glass.

Danny smiled as he opened the wine bottle and poured some into Steve's glass. "Surprises. . ." He shrugged. "Celebration. I don't know."

"What are we celebrating?" Steve asked as he watched Danny pour his own.

Danny grinned as he placed the bottle on the ground and looked at Steve. "Us." He said simply with a smile that melted Steve's heart.

"To us." Steve raised his glass to Danny.

Danny grinned. "To us."

The glasses produced a lovely chime as they clinked softly against each other before they both took a drink.

He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry. "Here." He offered it to Steve and looked back down to the bowl and the bottle of champagne.

Steve looked at the treat and then back at Danny. He slowly bit into it as Danny held onto it.

Danny looked back up to Steve and the strawberry he was holding onto. "Steve! You're like a damn seal!" He exclaimed with a smile as Steve chewed on the fruit and grinned.

"Danno-" He chewed and swallowed. "I am a SEAL." He teased.

"Yes, I know, Steve. I meant you're a _seal_. . .as in sea creature." Danny grinned as he put the strawberry top on the plate.

Steve chuckled and licked his lips.

Danny looked on the ground around him before standing and looking at Steve. "Okay, well, I'm going to go do some other things and leave you to your bath."

Steve was in the middle of another sip as he shook his head and swallowed. "Nuh-uh, babe. I haven't seen you all day, I come home to a clean house and a gift like this, and you want to leave me alone?" Steve grinned as Danny placed his hands in his pockets. "No. . .why do you join me?"

Danny furrowed his eyebrows with a smile. "No. . .this is your gift from me. Not my gift to you that I also indulge in."

"Hey. . .it's my gift, and I decide what I do with it." Steve said taking another sip.

Danny sighed happily as he gazed adoringly at Steve. The man looked like a young kid in the big bath with his hair now damp and flattened.

Steve grinned as Danny pulled his hands out of his pockets, pulled off his shirt and trousers and walked to him. Steve sat up slightly as Danny stepped in and sat down across from Steve. Steve grinned as he looked into Danny's mischievous blue eyes. Danny looked like an awkward teenager, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"No, come here." Steve said grabbing his arm and pulling Danny toward his body. Danny turned around and sat close, leaning against Steve's body. Steve only felt uncomfortable in his groin region. Feeling Danny's bare skin against his body was always a turn on.

"Oh, cool it, you." Danny chuckled as he shifted against Steve's body, trying to find his own comfortable spot, away from Steve's prodding.

"Hey, I'm sorry I fall victim to your amazing body every time I see it." Steve chuckled as Danny leaned his head back against his chest laughing with Steve. "Or get near it." Steve whispered gently into Danny's ear, his nose brushing softly against his hair.

Danny grinned. "You're funny, Steve."

"I'm serious, Danny. In the office, when we are strictly partners. . .it's the worst part of the day. . .seeing you right there and just not being able to touch you. . ."

"You do touch me. . .very subtly, but I do notice." Danny smiled as Steve placed his hands beneath the water and rested them around Danny's waist.

"Well, I thought I might have to resort to. . .other tactics." Steve grinned as he placed a kiss to Danny's shoulder.

"Other tactics? In the office? Naughty, naughty. As partners or as married men?" Danny smiled as he placed his hands on top of Steve's, interlacing their fingers.

"Strangers. . .with crazy sex drives." Steve grinned as he went to suck on Danny's neck.

"You're an animal." Danny chuckled quietly.

"Yep. Don't try to tame me." Steve retorted, pulling a laugh out of Danny.

Steve came up from Danny's neck and let out a big sigh, content with Danny sitting there with him in his bath. He closed his eyes and took in the water and Danny's body against his own. It felt like they were just newly wed. . .in sync, infatuated with each other, and just. . .madly in love again. Steve grinned at the realization. He loved Danny.

"How was work?" Danny asked, rubbing his fingers along Steve's.

"Busy. . .and frustrating. I didn't get as much work done as I thought I would." Steve said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"That's okay. We'll get things squared tomorrow." Danny replied.

"I know. . .it's just. . .I don't know." Steve trailed off.

Danny knew something was on Steve's mind. "Hey, come on. It's me. Tell me." Danny spoke quietly. Danny moved from Steve's chest and turned to kneel in front of Steve as Steve moved his legs to accommodate Danny.

Steve hesitated. "It's just frustrating. . .it's almost like I'm losing my touch with. . .figuring things out. Cases are slower going. . .I can't seem to concentrate fully. . ." He paused. "I can't grip onto perps or suspects. . ." Steve looked away from him.

"Babe, this isn't about when that one suspect that almost got away. . .what was his name? Jones?" Danny looked at him with concern.

Steve shrugged, still looking down at his hands in the water.

Danny smiled at him and shook his head as things began to click. He finally realized Steve's obsession with working out and his not eating as well as he used to. "Is that why you are so hell bent on running yourself ragged in the mornings? With working out and. . .staying fit and stuff? To keep up and catch every suspect or criminal we come across?"

"I don't run myself ragged. . .I just. . .okay, maybe some mornings I overdue it, but. . ." He shrugged again. "I have to."

Steve looked so sad to Danny. His once smiling face disappeared as he kept his gaze away from Danny. "Babe. . .you are amazing at catching the bad guys. All the crazy stunts you pull. . .all the stunts that freak me out but don't even seem to phase you. . .jumping off roofs, running over balconies, hopping over fences, running through water, and sand, mind you." Steve still played with his hands. "No one on the team could do that. . .and that's not a bash on Chin or Kono, but you pull some insane moves to catch these people. Moves that I know I, or the cousins, would never think of doing because the thought of doing them would never cross our minds." Steve finally looked up at Danny when he paused. "Babe. . ."

Danny drew closer to Steve, placing his knees on either side of Steve's thighs, climbing and sitting down gently in Steve's lap in the water. Danny picked up Steve's hands and looked back into Steve's eyes. "You are amazing. I am still beyond amazed and still baffled out of my mind at everything you do and everything you are." He searched Steve's eyes, hoping he'd understand. "Along those lines, I am also still trying to figure out what I did to have you in my life."

Steve smiled weakly at him. "You're too kind."

Danny shrugged. "It's the truth."

Steve shook his head. "Danny. . ." He took in a breath. He could feel his insides crumble. "Danny, I. . .I don't. . ."

Danny raised his eyebrows in a patient, expecting way. What was on Steve's mind?

Steve could feel himself start to tear up. Could he trust Danny? He knew they were married and Danny was the one person who had come so close to knowing the real Steve. _The inner Steve. This is it. He deserves to know me. . .my thoughts. . .my feelings and emotions._ He looked away from Danny and blinked back his tears as he tried to get his words out. He took in a breath. "I don't. . .like myself sometimes."

Danny furrowed his brows as he heard the words. He waited for Steve to continue.

Steve could feel his throat narrow as a lump started to rise. "I-I honestly don't." He felt a few tears spill over his rims. "I mean. . .I've been sick at least three times this year, I can't keep up with some of these perps on chases. . .I've gained weight, Danny."

Danny smiled softly at him. "Babe, it's probably all muscle. I haven't noticed anything. Weight fluctuates. Everyone gains and loses during the day."

"Not, like, thirteen pounds worth in the past few months." Steve sniffed as more tears flowed.

Danny couldn't believe Steve was feeling this way. Danny had never expected this. Especially from Steve. Steve had always been so together and gave off confidence. But sitting here before him, the man's inner self was showing. He didn't really have confidence. He had image issues. . .and self hate.

 _This is heartbreaking._ Danny thought. "Is that why you're not eating?"

Steve shrugged. "I figured I'd be able to shave extra poundage off eating fewer calories in the day." He mumbled looking away from Danny.

Danny was upset about this. The way Steve was eating lately was not just to shave a couple pounds off. He was starving himself. "Steve. . .starving yourself isn't the answer to this."

"I'm not starving myself, Danny." Steve murmured continuing to look away.

"Steve. . ." Danny began. "A cup of fruit, half a sandwich, and a few spoonfuls of pasta is not. . .it's not a healthy amount of calories for weight loss. At least for a healthy weight loss."

Steve sat there and shrugged again. "I have to do it this way."

"Why?" Danny didn't understand.

"Because Danny! The several sticky situations I've gotten us into have been because I could not catch the perp fast enough. It puts me in danger. . .Chin and Kono, and you! I can't keep doing that." Steve spoke sharply and quickly as tears continued to flow.

Danny knew that wasn't it. It might have been some of it, but not all of it. "What else?"

Steve looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"There's more." Danny said. "What else is it?"

Steve took in a breath. "I just. . .sometimes. . .I mean. . .I look at you and just wish sometimes I'd have different attributes. Maybe even. . .you're attributes."

"Steve. . ." Danny was shocked to hear his words. It hurt him to hear how much this was hurting Steve.

"Well, look at you Danny! You have such a great smile, and-and really cool hair, and. . .just look at your ass, your figure." Steve gritted his teeth and shook his head as he looked to the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. This must sound so stupid and-and-foolish-"

"Steve, babe, listen." Danny touched the man's cheek and looked into the man's troubled eyes as they glanced up to him. "You can tell me these things. You don't sound stupid or foolish." He paused and swallowed. "Thank you for saying all those things about me. . .but I mean. . .Babe. . ." Danny looked over Steve's body. "Look at _you_."

"Yeah, look at me. . .I'm. . .I'm. . ." _Sickening._ Steve couldn't finish.

Danny grasped his hands and looked into the man's eyes. "I am looking. And you know what I see?"

Steve looked up miserably at him.

Danny smiled. "I see nice, warm hands that have been calloused from many hours of hard work." He lifted Steve's hands to his lips and he kissed them gently at Steve's knuckles. "I see a wondrous strength in theses lovely, built arms." Danny looked up Steve's arms to see the pronounced muscles on his forearms and up his to his biceps and to his shoulders where his tattoos sat. Danny leaned closer and kissed Steve's right bicep and up on the point of his shoulder. "I see amazing ab muscles underneath a glorious skin tone that glows and makes you look like a Greek God."

Steve scoffed with tears in his eyes as he took in a breath as Danny's hand glided up his mid section up to his chest.

"I see amazing pecs that I can torture with pleasure." Danny teased with a grin as he kissed and sucked on a spot, making Steve's chest tighten in arousal. Danny pulled and looked at the red mark he had just left. "I see a lovely neck I can kiss, nuzzle, and just worship forever." Danny smiled as Steve smiled shyly. Danny's lips landed on Steve's neck and let his tongue out to flourish and dance along the tendons that gave Steve's neck such a superb shape. Danny pulled and searched Steve's face. "I see a face. . .that has been used, beaten, and betrayed." Danny paused, looking around his face. "And yet, one that still puts up smiles, laughter, and gives love to others." Danny gently brushed his cheekbone. Danny stared into his eyes. "I see eyes. . .beautiful eyes. Eyes that have seen and witnessed so much. Things that shouldn't have had to have been seen. Eyes that let only few peer into a soul that is. . ." Danny shrugged. "So beautiful and breath taking. A soul that is simply magnificent and sensational and yet, complex and elaborately fabricated." Danny searched his eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way, babe, because I certainly see something different than you do." He paused. "In fact, many others see something different than you do."

Steve's insecurities about himself seemed to begin to melt away as Danny looked at him and he smiled.

"Do you know just how extraordinary you are?" Danny asked in a soft whisper, leaning into him.

Steve could feel his chest tighten with excitement and adoration at his words. "I don't know. . ."

Danny smiled. "I think you do. . .but you forget so easily." Danny leaned in closer. Steve closed his eyes and felt Danny's lips against his own, filling him with a happiness he didn't think his heart could take. Steve took in a sharp breath against his lips as Danny moved in his lap, swiveling his hips and rubbing his ass against his throbbing dick. "Do I need to remind you?" Danny whispered against his lips.

Steve sucked in a shallow breath as Danny stayed close and. . .slowly. . .paused near his lips. Steve let out a shudder against Danny's chin.

"I take that as a yes?" Danny moved against Steve's groin again. Steve gasped in a breath at the sensations that ran through his body.

"Yes." Steve whispered as Danny closed the distance and met his lips in a light collision that heightened Steve's arousal. He arched his hips up to Danny, feeling pleasurable sensations coursing through his veins.

Danny broke and stared into his eyes. "Let me help you feel good." He whispered as moonbeams shone on his face and brightened his eyes. Steve took in a gasp as Danny peered into his eyes at his soul.

"Make me feel extraordinary." Steve whispered back, needing Danny to make him feel like the most amazing person to walk on earth.

Continuing his gaze, Danny smiled softly, making Steve's heart melt. "I can do that for you." He murmured as he placed a kiss to Steve's lips. Then Danny dipped to Steve's neck.

Steve grasped the man's shoulder and used his other hand to grasp on to the back of the man's neck as Danny continued to kiss his own. "Make me feel. . ." The word 'beautiful' hung on Steve's lips. _That would be a stupid thing to admit, even to Danny._

Danny didn't know why the word came to him. . .it seemed to appear out of the blue. "Beautiful?" He brushed his lips along Steve's collarbone.

Steve felt his breath catch and his eyes water at Danny's understanding. A lump formed in his throat as he swallowed back the tears. . .tears of joy. . .tears of relief.

Danny broke his lips from Steve's body. He looked to Steve's eyes and saw the tears, hiding behind the walls that the man had built so high and so wide over the years. . .even when they first became official, it was still there. Danny had come to accept that that wall would never break down. But now, as he stared into Steve's eyes, it seemed like it was on the verge of breaking. . .crumbling. . .falling apart completely.

"Only for you, babe." Danny said simply and honestly.

At those words, the tears spilled. Out of his eyes and down his cheeks, they streamed at a good volume. Probably from years of having to be strong and not being able to confide in. . .anyone.

Danny could feel his own being stir at the powerfulness of seeing Steve cry. Danny brought his hands to Steve's face and grasped it, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

"Danny, I-" Steve sniffed and reached up to rub his eye with his palm. He broke the stare by closing his eyes and felt incredibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Steve wasn't sure for what. For crying, for. . .letting his guard down. . .for letting Danny see this side of him.

"For crying?"

Steve could feel the lump again and nodded, keeping his gaze away.

"Steve, babe. Don't be." Danny paused trying to gauge eye contact, which he succeeded in. "It's okay to let me see this side of you." He paused. "Don't be sorry for being human."

Steve smiled as the last of the tears found their way out.

Danny leaned closer. "Come here, sweetheart." He whispered. He kissed Steve again, moving his lips against the lips that belonged to the man he loved so dearly. Danny broke and smiled softly at him. "You okay?"

Steve nodded and grinned. "Mmm-hmm."

"You sure?" Danny smiled more.

Steve gave a little chuckle and nodded again. "Yeah." Steve leaned in closer and met his lips. He brought up his hands from the water and placed them on Danny's jawline.

Danny grinned at the warm wet fingers that grazed at his cheeks. He continued to grin as Steve pulled him in closer and placed his lips against Danny's. While leaning closer to Steve, Danny placed one of his own hands on the lips of the tub behind Steve and the other he trailed down Steve's chest.

They sat in the water for a little while longer before Steve spoke against Danny's lips. "Do you wanna. . ." He traced Danny's lips with his own. ". . .go to our bedroom?"

Danny grinned. "Hell yes. Let's go."

"Kinda hard with you still on me." Steve smiled at him.

Danny stood up. The water ran of his body and his body shone gloriously in the moonlight above Steve. Steve gazed at him and took him in, in all his glory and magnificence. Steve grinned as the water dripped off his body and his gaze drifted to Danny's sublime, erect cock.

"Someone's ready for action."

"You bet your ass I am." Danny said as he offered his hand.

Steve laughed as he took it. He stood up and stepped out after Danny. They walked through the house and into their bedroom, hand in hand.

Danny pulled him around, close to his body once they were close to their bed. Danny kissed his lips, his wet body flesh against Steve's. Steve grabbed at Danny's ass and held Danny close as his other arm snaked around his waist.

Steve broke and gently rested his head on Danny's shoulder, his face toward the nape of Danny's neck. His hand that was on Danny's ass drifted up to the man's waist. His arms constricted the man into a hug. "Danny?"

His breath tickled Danny's neck. "Yes?"

Steve rubbed his lips together. "Hold me?"

Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's shoulder blades. He held him there for a few moments. "You okay?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah. . .I just. . ." He paused, fishing for the right words to say.

Danny waited, listening for Steve's words.

"I just love you." He said softly. "I'm glad that you understand."

Danny beamed at his words. "I do. . .and you know you can trust me, right?"

Steve lifted his head to look into his eyes. "I know. . .I think I always knew, but. . ." He took in a deep breath. "Now I know for definite. Thank you."

Danny smiled and met his lips in a soft, light kiss. His eyelashes fluttered open as he drew away and guided Steve with his hands to lay on the bed.

Steve sat on the edge and scooted back with Danny's urging. Danny climbed onto the bed and sat in between his legs. Steve comfortably settled and watched as Danny beamed. Looking over his body, Danny placed his hands on Steve's chest and dragged his hands down Steve's body to his thighs.

"Danny." Steve sighed out as he closed his eyes at the feel of Danny's light hands.

Danny took his time with his touching and kisses. He kissed Steve's abdomen, letting his tongue out to find its way along the groves that made the man's glorious muscles show.

Steve took in small breaths feeling Danny's tongue on his stomach. "Oh, God. I love your tongue."

Danny grinned and flicked his eyes up to Steve's face and back down his body. Danny took Steve's dick and placed it all in his mouth.

"Holy-" Steve gasped out as his hips arched to Danny and his head fell back on the bed. "And I fucking love your mouth." He whispered breathlessly.

Danny smiled as he bobbed up, down, up and off, stroking the swollen shaft. "Glad you enjoy it." He grinned as he looked up at Steve. Danny saw the man's eyes full of a drowsy passion.

"Come here." Steve whispered.

Danny moved from his spot and up Steve's body. Danny placed a kiss on the man's belly, causing him to huff out a small breath and his muscles trembled. "Ticklish?" Danny asked with a mischievous smile.

"You know I am! Don't!" Steve laughed as he began to curl his body to protect himself from Danny's wiggling fingers.

Danny's fingers found Steve's sides and Danny laughed as Steve closed his eyes and laughed out loud. "Danny! Stop! Please!" He laughed as Danny stopped, placing his hands next to Steve's arms and leaning into him and placing his lips against Steve's.

Danny placed his body against Steve's. His hands curled underneath Steve's arms and Danny cradled Steve's head in his hands. Steve's hands drifted to Danny's waist and around his back creating goose bumps along his body.

"Danny. . ." Steve's lips brushed against Danny's lips as he sighed out the man's name. He could feel a need rising within himself. He needed Danny. "Danny. . ." He paused, kissing the man. "Danny. . ." He tried again. "Make love to me." Steve muttered in a hushed tone against Danny's lips.

Danny furrowed his brows as he continued to kiss Steve. Did he hear Steve correctly? "What?" Danny asked as he kissed Steve again.

Steve tilted his had back, away from Danny's lips. "Make love to me, Danny. I want you to make love to me."

Danny stared at him. The last time they tried that, Steve had hated it. They had to stop and switch. After that, Danny always bottomed. "I don't understand. . ."

"Take your dick, insert it into my-"

"No, no." Danny laughed. "I understand how. I'm confused on the why-"

Steve stared into his eyes. "I just want it-I want you. . .Danny, I trust you. And I love you. I-I want to. . ." He paused. "I want to. . .give myself to you." He muttered, slightly embarrassed as he looked away from Danny's gaze.

Danny swallowed and touched Steve's chin. Steve looked to Danny's eyes. Danny gazed into them lovingly. He couldn't ask for a better partner. Lover. Husband.

"Please Danny." Steve whispered out as he closed his eyes.

Danny smiled as he listened to Steve's pleading tone. It called to his soul unlike anything ever before. He couldn't believe this. Steve wanted to do this. He wanted to do this with Danny. Asking him to do it made everything all the more remarkable and special.

He placed a kiss to Steve's lips and rolled his hips, pressing his already sensitive organ into Steve's.

"Danny, oh, god." Steve whispered biting his lower lip with closed eyes.

Danny reached over to the beside table and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. He quickly placed lube on Steve's hole and on his fingers. Danny was caught by surprise as Steve grabbed his face and pulled him to his lips, kissing him and playing in his mouth with his tongue.

Danny chuckled and looked down Steve's body to find his opening. Steve kissed his cheek and sucked along his jawline causing Danny to smile. He teased Steve's hole before slowly entering into him and working on him.

"Danny, yes-" Steve bit his lower lip against Danny's cheek as Danny slowly looked back up at him and grinned. Shivers ran through Steve as he pulled Danny to his lips once more and let out a little noise against them.

Danny pulled his finger in and out of Steve as they continued to kiss. Danny grinned listening to the noises Steve was making.

"Danny. . ." Steve sighed out against his lips as he moved his hips underneath Danny's body.

Danny pulled from his lips and looked over him. "God, you're so hot."

Steve closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the pillow. "You are, too, babe." He let out a little moan.

Danny grinned as he leaned down to Steve's exposed neck. He let his tongue out to run over the soft skin, muscles, and tendons.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth dropped open as he felt Danny's lips ghosted over his neck. Steve reached up and grasped onto Danny's hair as the man continued to lick and suck on his neck.

"Give me another." Steve whispered as Danny pulled from his neck. Danny looked at him and grinned. He withdrew and slowly introduced another finger into Steve.

Steve's hips moved in small motions as he felt Danny move in and out. The new finger made him tighten with tension.

"Babe, babe, relax." Danny grimaced as a cramping pain streaked across his palm and wrist.

Steve tried to relax, breathing in and out in a rhythm he set. It wasn't working real well.

Danny reached the man's neck and placed his lips against it. "Relax." He placed another kiss to Steve's neck and then another on his chest. "Relax."

Danny's voice was incredibly soothing. Steve smiled, closed his eyes, and felt the tension leave his body.

The pain ceased from Danny's hand and he easily moved in and out of Steve again. Danny placed his lips to Steve's chest again. He wandered to the man's nipples and sucked on it.

"God, Danny." Steve moaned. "Yes. . ."

Danny grinned as he kept his movements. He licked and nipped at Steve's nipples. He kneaded Steve's perineum with his thumb as he moved his fingers in a circular motion.

"Oh, god, Danny, you're driving me crazy!" Steve gasped out. He looked up at Danny and over the rest of his body as Danny pulled off his nipple.

"Driving you crazy, am I?" Danny grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Steve groaned as he arched his hips to the ceiling. "Oh, Danny."

Danny smiled as he moved his fingers in and out of Steve a few more times. He scooted down the bed and settled on his stomach in between Steve's legs. He kept his fingers gliding in Steve only to remove them with a twist.

"Another, babe. . .another." Steve begged for more with a smile and closed eyes.

Danny chuckled. On the last pull out, he brought up another finger and slowly introduced it. Danny glanced up and saw Steve's hand grip the pillow his head rested on. "You okay?"

Steve nodded as a grin appeared on his face. "It feels. . .it feels really good."

Danny smiled as he furrowed his brows as looked back down to his work. He was taken aback by his words. _He's liking it? This is very new. . ._ Danny glanced up at the man's long cock that lay erect on lower abdomen. With every heavy breath and movement forward inside him, it moved sideways, twitching from excitement and anticipation. _He is genuinely enjoying this._ Danny grinned. _His cock looks like it needs some more attention._

"Oh, god, Danny!" Steve gasped out as his eyes flashed open. Pleasure oozed through his being as he felt a tightly formed, warming, moist pressure around his dick. Nerve endings pulsated through his body. He could feel his blood gush into his cheeks and down to his organ that was presently hidden in Danny's mouth.

Steve sat up slightly to look at Danny. The man's blond hair was still swept back so gracefully, his eyes looked closed but were only looking to Steve's pubic area. Steve could tell because of the man's long lashes that moved slowly as they closed in a blink and opened again. Danny carefully wrapped one of his hands around Steve's cock. Danny continued to bob up and down and also fiddle within Steve. Danny's ocean blue eyes flicked to Steve in an instant of Steve letting out a huff. Steve took in a gasp as the stare electrified his soul, causing goose bumps to rise all along his body.

Steve had a sleepy look to his gaze as he stared at Danny. It was full of a drowsy passion and content. Danny took the length of Steve in his mouth, resting at the base. He relaxed himself and swallowed three times.

Steve gasped as the warmth, wetness contracted tightly around his throbbing cock. "Danny!" He whispered breathlessly.

Danny grinned as he pulled up, paused and went back to bobbing up and down. Danny's hand dipped down to his testicles.

Steve's body erupted in goose bumps. Danny gently massaged them and rolled them in between his fingers. Steve reached down and went to touch Danny's head gently. Danny leaned into Steve's touch. It rested there gently as Danny proceeded on.

Danny hopped off and took in a few breaths as he went up to stroke the hardened shaft. He still couldn't believe they were seriously doing this.

Steve felt a rushing feeling through his body as Danny with drew his fingers.

Danny rested on his knees and hands as he towered over Steve's body. The man breathed heavily as he watched Danny inch closer to his face.

"Ready for the real thing?" Danny asked as he brushed up against Steve's body. This caused both of their pelvic muscles to tighten, which, in return, caused their already hard organs to stiffen and swell more.

"Yeah." Steve moaned out, looking into Danny's eyes as the predatory gaze made him feel smaller and smaller. "Danny, please."

Danny smiled softly at his desperate tone. He was ready to give anything and everything to the man who lay before him. He leaned closer to his lips. "I love you." He whispered.

Steve softly smiled. "I love you, too." He placed his hands to Danny's cheeks and pulled him closer, their lips meeting in an embrace.

Danny grinned, breaking from Steve's lips and he lifted his body up. He unwrapped the condom and placed it on his dick as Steve watched him do it.

Steve licked his palm and stroked his own dick slowly as he watched Danny prep himself. He was excited to try this again. Sure, he was slightly nervous, but he knew he could trust Danny and he knew Danny would make this an enjoyable experience for him.

Danny had finished his prep, wiping lube on his wrapped dick and on Steve's hole again. He moved Steve's body closer. He leaned over and placed his lips to Steve's. He brushed his cock against Steve's hole. His lips stayed against Steve's soft lips. He began to push himself into Steve.

Steve pulled from his lips and his eyes flicked to Danny's. Danny swallowed as he searched Steve's face. Steve's mouth dropped and his eyes widened as Danny inched in ever so slowly. As Danny bottomed out, he paused. He looked down in between them and back at Steve. "You okay?"

Steve could barely breath. This didn't feel anything like it did the previous time they attempted this. Last time, it felt. . .awkward. . .and weird. . .especially for Steve. It had made him feel vulnerable in a horrible way. It hurt. It was painful. To be honest, it had frightened Steve at the time. _Maybe that's why it was so painful._

But this. . .

 _But this. . ._ Steve swallowed with bit of difficulty as he closed his eyes softly for a few seconds before opening them again.

This was different.

Steve nodded slowly."Yes." He whispered out.

"You sure?" Danny asked. He began pulling out slowly.

Steve took in a gasp with an open mouth. He nodded. "Yeah! Oh, god, Danny."

Danny gently pushed in. A groan rose from Steve as Danny pushed in. Minutes passed by, Danny slowly moved in and out of Steve. Danny didn't want this to stop. The pace was killing him though. He wanted to go faster, but he didn't want to hurt Steve. He was more concerned in making this time around, with Steve bottoming, the best thing Steve's experienced.

Steve bit his lower lip. This was all too slow. Tantalizingly slow. While it felt amazing at the moment, Steve knew it they were going to get anywhere, Danny would need to speed up.

"Danny. . .faster, please." He begged.

 _Yes._ Danny obliged by speeding his pace slightly faster.

 _Still not fast enough._ Steve groaned a bit as his breathing sped up. "Please, babe, faster." He gasped to Danny.

Danny grinned at his request. He started moving his hips faster.

Steve shuddered at the slightly faster pace. Everything felt so wonderful. "God, you feel good." He grinned as he shook his head once.

"You do, too. So good." Danny grinned back. He leaned down to kiss his lips and then his cheek down along his jawline and then down to his neck.

"Danny, oh, god." Steve's eyes rolled up and he closed his eyes. He took in all the emotions and sensations his body was being put through. Surges of pleasure seeped through him as Danny pushed in and pulled out at a fair pace.

Danny sucked on the man's neck as he moved in and out of Steve. He moved his hands to under Steve's body, cradling him as he sucked hard on the man's neck. In zigzags, swirls, nips, and licks, Danny created marks along Steve's neck.

Steve looked up at Danny as Danny pulled from his neck. "Faster." He whispered.

Danny obliged once more and sped up the pace. Steve groaned at his movements. Steve took one of his arms and tucked it behind his head. "Touch me, please. . ."

Danny smiled and slipped his hand between them. He grasped onto Steve's hot, hardened cock.

"Yes, Danny. . .yes." Steve whispered as he felt Danny begin to stroke him.

Danny kissed the man's chest softly, causing goose bumps to erupt along his body in three large waves, one more powerful than the last.

Everything was heading to an ending point. Steve didn't want it to end. He never wanted anything about Danny or himself to stop.

Not the love, the relationship, the chemistry.

Nothing.

They were everything.

"Oh, god, Danny. I'm close."

"Yeah?" Danny grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Steve bit his lower lip and lifted his chin towards the ceiling. He began to feel the breathtaking force charging through his being. 

Danny grinned as he began to slow his pace. Instead of quick thrusts, he plunged deeply into Steve, holding there for seconds before pulling out and doing it again in deep, long thrusts that were intoxicatingly superb.

"You're trying to kill me now, I know it." Steve laughed as wiggled beneath Danny.

Danny grinned. "Nothing like a good tease, right?"

Steve laughed and shook his head. "Please, Danny." He pleaded.

"Are you actually begging right now?" Danny asked with a smile. He slowed his movements to next to nothing.

Steve bit his lower lip into a smile. "You're such a bastard." He gasped as the sensations simmered down.

Danny smiled as he lowered his lips closer to Steve's, hovering just about the parted lips. "You wanna cum?"

Steve nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Please, Danny."

Danny grinned as he kissed Steve. Steve mustered everything he could to keep Danny close, against his lips. His arms wrapped around the man's back and wandered up to the back of Danny's head.

Danny loved seeing Steve like this. At his mercy, begging, in pleasure. He loved it even more when Steve was completely spent. Towering over him, shuddering and stuttering as waves of pleasure overcame him. It would certainly be amazing to see him completely spent on his back, looking up at him with a euphoria of elation.

Danny started to move again in small thrusts. Steve moaned against his lips as the delightful sensations pulsated through him again. "Danny. . .Danny, yes!" He gasped against his lips. Danny continued and kissed Steve's neck as he started to stroke the man again.

"Oh, god, Danny. Don't stop. . .please!" Steve gasped out again. The sensations began to swell in a symphony of emotion and passion. Steve shouted and jerked beneath Danny as Danny kept thrusting into him. Steve grabbed onto his pillow and his back arched off the bed. Hot, pearly white liquid jetted onto his stomach, chest, and even some droplets made their way to his face.

"Oh, god, that's hot." Danny murmured as he continued his thrusts and stroking.

Steve spasmed uncontrollably underneath Danny. Rushes of pulsating surges left him writhing around like a fish on a dry deck. "Oh, god." Steve turned his face into the pillow and pressed his right shoulder into the bed as he tried to control the sensations that rushed through his body. "Holy shit." He cried out as Danny continued to stroke him.

"Just a bit longer, babe. Please." Danny murmured as he placed his hands next to Steve's arms on the bed.

Steve looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, keep going."

Danny kept going, grateful for Steve's encouragement for proceeding. Steve hadn't lasted long at all. That was so hot to Danny, to see this man, the man he loved so dearly, fly apart.

Nothing waned from Steve. His dick was still hard. Arousal vibrated through him. Nothing softened or fell away in a blissful state. He was still full of sexual excitement and titillation. Steve stroked himself as he watched Danny thrust into him. He felt a tightening in his groin. It was all barreling down on him again.

"Oh, my god. Danny. . .I'm going to cum." Steve let out as he stroked himself.

"Again?" Danny asked breathlessly with a grin as he thrusted hard into him.

"I can't help it!" Steve gasped out fiercely he forced his head back against the pillow.

Danny grinned. "Go for it, babe."

Steve shouted out as his muscles contracted and spasms as more ivory white liquid jetted out onto the man's stomach. Steve flinched as some landed on his face.

"Yeah, there you go, babe!" Danny encouraged as he continued his movements into Steve.

Steve moaned and groaned softly as Danny continued his movements. Steve's elbow rested on the bed and his forearm levitated in the air. His hand shook. It felt like he was floating. Everything was sensitive to the touch. He stopped stroking and laid there as Danny pulled out.

Danny sat up. "Oh, god, babe. Here I come." Danny rushed out as he removed his condom and began to stroke himself. Steve lifted himself just in time to see the intoxicating sensations rushing together within Danny. His muscles tightened and the same ivory colored fluid burst out of him.

"Oh, yes!" Danny gasped as he tilted his head to the ceiling.

The liquid landed all over Steve and his cum. Danny looked down at Steve and took in deep breaths. He watched Steve lay back and gasp for air. His chest moved rapidly up and down. Danny squeezed the last bit out of him and placed a hand next to Steve's shoulder. He gasped for air.

Danny watched Steve's eyes. They rapidly searched Danny's before rolling back in his head in blinks.

"Steve. . ." Danny landed multiple kisses on Steve's chest as he breathed. "You good?"

Steve gasped for air as it became harder for his eyes to open. "I'm floating." He whispered.

Danny chuckled softly as he leaned and met Steve's lips with his own.

Steve trembled beneath him. He felt unsteady and slightly dizzy but pleasure still rippled through his body. Steve opened his eyes as Danny pulled from him. He continued to tremble as the left over gratifying waves ran through his body.

Danny grinned as the sleepy eyes tried to stay open.

"Danny. . ." Steve whispered.

Danny smiled as he kissed the man's neck.

Steve smiled as he felt small little kisses wander from his neck, to his chest and down his sternum. He chuckled as he felt the velvety softness of the man's tongue glide smoothly over his skin.

Danny licked the cum off Steve's body, tasting their liquid as it mingled together against Steve's skin. He made his way back up to Steve's face and licked the small amount off Steve's cheek. He looked to Steve as Steve's eyes opened and looked up at Danny.

Steve wasn't sure what to say.

"Where did that come from?" Danny asked with a smile as he looked over Steve's body.

Steve grinned. "You got me, I. . .I don't know."

Danny smiled and then smoothed his face over. "You okay?"

Steve nodded. "I'm just, like. . .speechless."

Danny smiled at him looking over his figure. He wiped a few droplets from the man's face and went to bring it to his lips. Steve grabbed his hand and looked at the fingers covered in the liquid. He brought the hand to his own lips and put the fingers in his mouth, sucking and looking Danny in the eyes. His looks still took Danny's breath away.

"You're so incredible." Danny smiled at him softly.

Steve withdrew the fingers from his mouth and pulled the man to his lips. "If I'm incredible, you are spectacular."

Danny chuckled as he leaned over and their lips met. Steve held him close, even in exhaustion.

Danny managed to wiggle his arms under Steve's arms and held him close. Steve reached up to wrap his arms around Danny's neck, holding onto his hair gently.

Danny pulled and looked over Steve's face. The man slowly opened his eyes. "Babe, you look so tired." Danny smiled.

Steve nodded. "After that? Yeah, I am." Steve sighed as he closed his eyes.

Danny slid off Steve's body and laid next to him with his upper body still on Steve's chest. "Go to sleep, babe."

Steve looked sleepily at Danny. "I want to, but. . ."

"But. . ."

Steve grinned. "It's stupid, but I want to stay in this moment."

Danny grinned as he saw the man's cheeks flush with a rosy hue. "It's not stupid. And there will be other moments. This isn't the last one."

Steve smiled at him, trying to stay with Danny.

"Just sleep." Danny whispered as he rested his head in his arms on Steve's chest. "Sleep."

Steve's eyes closed as he listened to Danny's calming voice. "I love you, Danny." He murmured, his words barely making it off his lips as his exhaustion took over.

Danny grinned. He lifted his head and kissed Steve's chest. "Love you, too." Danny placed his head back against the man's chest.

In the quietness of the night, Danny could hear Steve's heart pound in his chest. Strong, constant, and never ending. . .

Like their love.

Their love was like a beating heart.

Danny smiled at the thought. He closed his eyes and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Steve opened his tired eyes to fading darkness. He heaved in a sigh. His internal alarm clock would never stop. He knew if he turned to look at the clock on the wall, it would read 6:00 a.m. _Never a break. . .I could just go back to sleep. . ._

But Steve knew better. He would not be able to sleep. He'd tried it before. Several times.

Steve smiled as an ache became present through his body. He thought back to the previous night and grinned even more. _Holy crap, last night. . ._ He turned and was surprised to find the area next to him was empty. _Where's Danny?_ Steve began to feel a slight panic overcome him.

Steve heard footsteps and all worries were washed away as he looked up to see Danny walking into the room. "Ah, you're up!" Danny was wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

Steve sat up and rubbed his eye as he stretched. "Yeah. . .what are you doing up this early in the morning?"

"Getting ready to work out with you." He said nonchalantly as he walked to their dresser and pulled out a drawer.

"What?" Steve asked. Maybe he didn't hear Danny correctly.

"You know your work out sessions you do every morning? I thought I'd join." Danny shuffled around in the drawer and then looked up at Steve.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he smiled. . .one look of many Danny absolutely adored on Steve. "Not to sound rude, and sorry if I do, but why? You hate running."

Danny smiled and looked back to the drawer. "Because it's good for me. . .good for my career. . .good for my relationship with Grace. She's been harping on me about doing things to better my health. I think that maybe if I can change my mind on running, I'll like it. . .and. . .well. . ." He looked to Steve. "Maybe it'll be good for us."

Steve smiled at him as Danny held his gaze.

"And. . .if it means as much to you as I think it does, then. . .I want to show you my support. I want to help. And if that means waking up at 6 in the morning, every morning, then. . ." He shrugged with a grin. "I'm there."

Steve rose his eyebrows and grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course!" Danny answered him, piercing his soul with his blue eyes. "I don't want to impose or over step boundaries-"

"Danny, I would love to workout with you." Steve answered, flattered by Danny's willingness to do something he didn't like all that much to improve their relationship.

Danny smiled at him. "Can I say that you look amazing?"

Steve grinned and chuckled as he looked down at the jumbled sheets with his cheeks flushing with a ruby red color.

Danny smiled at Steve's sudden bashfulness. "I mean, you always do, but. . .I don't know. . .you just look so wonderful right now."

Steve looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." He said, his chest fluttering.

Danny nodded. "So. . .come on, then, handsome, let's go. I am following you today." He said with a smile.

Steve stood up and walked over to Danny, naked. He placed his arms around Danny's waist, pulling him closer to his body. "I love you. . .so much" He said with a smile.

Danny smiled back at him. "I love you immensely as well, Mr. McGarrett." He said with a little laugh.

Steve chuckled and pulled him close to place his lips to Danny's, absolutely loving Danny's devotion to him.

And only him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny breathed hard as he powered forward up a hill. _Damn, was training for the academy ever this hard?_

Steve followed Danny. He grinned as he watched Danny's amazing ass flounce ahead of him. As much as he enjoyed the view, he knew Danny was having a hard time.

He picked up his speed and settled at a pace running next to Danny. "How you doing?" He breathed.

"Good." Danny forced out a smile through parted lips, panting. Truth be told, he was hurting. Badly.

Steve knew this. "So, how you doing?" He asked again as they continued up the hill.

Danny grinned and shook his head. "I'm hurtin'." He smiled as he breathed out.

"Okay. We can take a break at the top of the hill and then head back."

"No, no. It's only been, like, what two miles?"

"Actually three. You're doing great!" Steve smiled.

Danny shook his head and began to slow. "I can't do it."

"No, no. Come on! We're so close!" Steve encouraged as he continued to run slightly in front of Danny on the trail.

Danny powered forward looking at Steve. "You're gonna have to carry me."

Steve braced himself as he felt Danny's arms around his neck and his legs wrap around his waist. He laughed as he struggled a bit at Danny's surprise attack. He found his footing and laughed with Danny as he jogged the last few yards to the top.

Steve stopped at the top and took in a few breaths, looking around at the view before them.

Danny smiled as he looked about, still on Steve's back. Swept up in the moment, with the wind in their hair and the morning air greeting their lungs, and the sun peaking it's way through the trees behind them and caressing the land before them, Danny kissed Steve's ear. "I love you." He whispered with a smile as he placed another kiss on the man's sweaty neck.

Steve grinned and dropped Danny's legs. Danny got the hint and slid off Steve's back. Steve grabbed the man's hand and pulled him in close, placing a hand on Danny's hip. "I love you, too." He said as he placed a simple kiss to Danny's lips. They broke, still holding hands as they looked around again at the amazing view.

Steve grinned and looked at Danny. "You okay?"

Danny smiled and nodded, turning to look at him. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good to go?"

Danny let out an exasperated sigh as he dropped Steve's hand to run his own hands through his hair. "Let's just stay here and. . .call a cab or something."

"Ah, come on. Three miles back to the house. . .with breakfast."

Danny made a groaning noise.

"Loser makes breakfast." Steve grinned. "And gives a blow to the victor."

Danny smiled. "If that's the case, I bet I'll beat you."

"You can definitely try." Steve smiled.

"Alright, but hey, your shoelace is untied." Danny said.

Steve looked down and chuckled as he looked at his shoe that was still tied in a neat bow. Danny fooled him, and fooled him good. He looked up and Danny had already started back down the hill, laughing as he did so.

"You'll pay for that, Danno!" Steve called after him as he took off in a run behind Danny.

"Come and get me!" Danny shouted to him.

A while later, they ran into the back yard. Danny immediately stopped and placed his hands on his hips, breathing hard, his lungs on fire. Sweat dripped down his face and body, soaking his t-shirt and hair.

"Holy. . .shit. . ." He gasped clutching his side, leaning over, placing a hand on his knee.

"Damn, I didn't know you could go that long!" Steve grinned as his chest heaved lightly, like they had not just ran six miles. "Great job, Danny!"

"Thanks. Whoever said. . .that running. . .is good for your health. . .is a filthy liar." Danny gasped out as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Steve laughed. "It is good for your health. You did great! You'll feel good in about ten minutes. Did you ever get that 'feel good' feeling I've talked to you about?"

"Around mile three. . .for about ten-seconds. . .and then I felt like murdering my knee."

Steve grinned again as he stepped closer to the still hunched over Danny. "You did fantastic."

Danny grinned as he continued his heavy breathing. "Thanks."

Steve looked up to the waves in their backyard as Danny stayed in his hunched over, gasping for breath position. Steve grinned. "You know what's great after a workout like that?"

"Going inside, taking a shower, sitting on the couch, not moving for eight hours and eating malasadas until I get every calorie I burned back?"

Steve chuckled. "No. . ." Steve suddenly grabbed Danny at his waist and hoisted him on his shoulder. He began to run to the water.

"Steve! What are you doing?!" Danny laughed as he squirmed in Steve's hold.

Steve didn't say anything as he reached the water.

"Steve, I swear-" Danny started, but was cut short as Steve dove into the waters with Danny still on his shoulder.

Water enveloped the both of them, like a cool blanket, soothing any aches, soreness, and the heat that resided with them.

Danny was the first to pop up. He shook his head and wiped his eyes. Steve then came up and smiled at Danny with mischief in his eyes. "You ass!" Danny laughed as he went to grab Steve. Steve grabbed his hands and they both laughed as water surrounded them. Danny gave up and placed his arms around Steve's neck. He placed a gentle kiss on Steve's lips, his hand resting on Steve's jawline.

Steve grinned into the kiss and grasped Danny's hair. He felt Danny wrap his legs around his waist under the water, drawing their bodies close.

As the sweet kisses continued, waves pushed them closer to shore, until they stood back on the sand beneath them. Waves crashed into them, soaking their bodies as they clung onto each other.

They finally broke, looking into each others eyes, smiling.

Steve let out a little sigh. "God, I love you." He murmured to Danny.

Danny grinned and chuckled. He loved how sincere Steve was in saying that simple phrase. "I love you, too."

Steve smiled as he heard the words. He leaned in closer and met Danny's lips again, their lips colliding into each other like the waves that collided into them. After a short bit, Steve felt Danny begin to tremble. He broke. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit cold." He said wrapping his arms around himself as he continued minimal spasms as his body attempted to become warm.

Steve chuckled as he placed his arms around Danny and hugged him. "I know a great way to warm you up."

Danny grinned. "I know your thinking about us taking a hot shower."

Steve grinned slyly as he turned to walk, his arms still around Danny. "No. . .that's not my idea." Steve dropped a hand and the other stayed at Danny's waist.

"Well, I hope it's not related to the surprise I just received." Danny replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No. . .I think you know what it is, you're just playing hard to get." Steve said to him as they walked across their backyard.

"I am. We can take a hot shower together. We have to get to work this morning." Danny replied as ran a hand through his hair.

Steve let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. . ." He dropped his hand and allowed Danny to walk into the house first.

"I never said that couldn't lead to anything tonight. . ." Danny said innocently as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Steve. Mischief and a hint of arousal flashed in his bright blue eyes.

"I like the sound of that." Steve grinned as he chased after Danny through the house, to the stairs, and in their room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Darkness consumed them. It smelled musky and damp.

Steve's chest heaved in his bulletproof vest as he signaled his team forward. He creeped behind tall stacks of wooden pallets.

His eyes adjusted as he saw streams of light flow from the high windows near the ceiling to the cool, cemented ground.

He peeped around the stack of wooden pallets and saw a man standing looking at something in his hands and talking to another man.

Steve looked back to his team and signaled them to wait. He looked around the warehouse. His eyes landed to Danny's.

Steve could feel himself smile. He shook himself back to focus. He signaled Kono, Chin and Danny to circle the man.

Steve emerged from his place. "Five 0! Hands up!" His voice sounded through the building.

The men looked startled as they turned to Steve. One of the men reached swiftly into his coat and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at Steve.

Danny's stomach dropped as he saw Steve in immediate danger. He aimed, took in a breath and held it as he pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening and Danny kept his gaze on the scene as he watched the man crumble to the floor and Steve advanced in. Danny advanced in, full of fury and anger as Kono and Chin grabbed the other man and took him outside. Danny made it to the man's side as blood oozed out of his bicep.

"Wanna tell me why you think it's a good idea to pull a gun on my partner?" Danny asked aggressively as he grasped the man's bad arm, intentionally planning on drawing pain out of every source of this man's body. "Come on, you ass."

The man groaned in pain as Danny pulled him to sit up and handcuff him. "I want a lawyer."

Danny squeezed his hand over the man's wound on his arm. The man let out a yelp of pain. "You're gonna need one." Danny threatened as he pulled him up and pushed him to the doors.

Steve held on to the neck of his vest as he took in deep breaths. Every time something like this happened, he couldn't help but feel just a little shaky afterwards. Being the team's leader though made it harder to express that. He would stay strong as the adrenaline and nerves waned away.

However, this time felt different.

Steve was trembling. He could feel his chest tighten as he watched Danny walk out of the building struggling with the man a bit. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He shook it off and took in a deep breath. _Why am I freaking out?_

Danny forced the man outside and over to sit next to the other man. He left them with Chin and a pair of cops.

Steve emerged from the building, glancing at Chin, who was writing on some papers, giving it to a nearby cop, and walking over to Kono. They turned to walk to Chin's car. Steve looked at his watch. He looked around and saw Danny talking to one of the cops. His shoulders slumped slightly. He was hoping to talk to Danny before he had to pick up Grace. Steve walked over to Chin and Kono.

"Hey. Can I get a ride with you guys back to HQ? Danny has to get Grace."

"Yeah, sure. Hop in." Chin smiled at him. Kono made her way to the back seat.

"Oh, Kono, you can sit up front-"

"It's fine. Honestly. Sit up front!" Kono said lightly as she sat in the back seat and rolled down the window.

Steve smiled at her. Steve pulled open the passenger car door.

"Steve!"

Steve stopped before crouching down to sit in the car. He turned at the sound of his name. He saw Danny running up to him.

"Hey, babe, I need to go pick up Grace." Danny said, slightly breathless, to Steve as he strode up to him, stopping in front of him. Steve placed a hand on the top of the opened car door.

"I know. Go, you're gonna be late picking her up, so go now. I'll be home about 5 or 5:30." Steve replied with a weak smile.

"Okay, sounds good." Danny stepped closer to Steve. "Um, hey. Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

Steve bit his lower lip as he looked behind Danny. The cops were loading the two men into their car. He nodded eventually, still looking behind Danny. "I will be." He chuckled trying to brush it off. He looked down at the ground, brushing a few pebbles with the toe of his boot.

"Hey." Danny looked into Steve's eyes as Steve looked up and drew his gaze to Danny's. _I've never seen him this spooked over a close call._ "We can talk. . .tonight?"

Steve could feel his chest tighten again as a small fear enveloped him. He nodded. "That would be good." He whispered.

Danny smiled at him. "Okay. We will when you get home. Okay?"

Steve nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Danny paused. He grabbed the top of Steve's bulletproof vest and placed an innocent kiss on his lips.

A shock ran through Steve as he realized what was happening. As soon as he realized it, his body softened and he grasped onto Danny's biceps, kissing him back gently. His fears over the situation lessened as he felt Danny's lips against his own.

It was a quick kiss. Danny pulled away and looked slightly embarrassed and shocked with himself. It had been so easy. To just pull Steve in close and give him a goodbye kiss. "Um. . .I'll see you at home then." He said with a smile and bat of his eyelashes as he turned and walked to his car.

Steve breathed through parted lips, which curved into a small smile, still shocked at what happened. All thoughts of the man, the gun, and the close encounter with death simmered to the back of his mind. Danny and all of Danny was the only thing that fluttered about in his mind. He grasped his bulletproof vest at the neck area. "I love you." He called after Danny.

Danny looked over his shoulder and grinned, looking completely flattered at his words. "Love you, too."

Steve stood in his place, watching Danny as he sat in his car and took off quickly. He smiled and bit his lower lip.

"Hey, Boss, you okay?"

Steve turned at Kono's voice and looked at her. "He's never done that before."

"What, kissed you? You guys are married, I find that hard to believe." Chin answered with a smile.

"No. . .kissed me at work. . .in front of you guys. . .we just. . .decided to not display affection at work when we first got together."

"We don't mind." Chin said.

"I know, but. . .I don't know. . .I guess we were both afraid of changing team dynamics." Steve looked back to the horizon, distantly seeing Danny's Camaro drive down a main road.

"Things are finally getting better between you two?" Chin said softly.

Steve grinned. "Yeah. Things are definitely getting better." He stood taking it all in.

"Well, come on, lover boy. Let's get back to HQ so you can finish your work and get home to that handsome detective of yours." Kono grinned.

Steve shook himself and sat next to Chin and pulled his seatbelt across his body, still grinning at the kiss he just shared with Danny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Steve settled on the couch after an evening of dinner, movie, and a game. Danny had settled Grace in bed as Steve was cleaning up. After having done so, Steve decided it would be best to wait up for Danny so he wouldn't fall asleep upstairs just yet.

Steve tilted his head back against the head of the couch and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. The day had drained him. Once he got back to the office, recorded everyone's testimonies and written up the report. He had received a phone call from the governor. After chatting to the governor about the finalizing of this particular case, he hung up and it was ten till five. He had not managed to get everything done that he wanted to complete that day. _There's always tomorrow I guess._

"Hey, babe." Danny's soothing voice sounded through the living room as he walked down the stairs.

Steve lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Danny crossing the room to him on the couch. Danny curled up next to Steve and placed a hand on Steve's. "Hey. Grace okay?"

"Yeah, she settled right down. She had a blast tonight."

Steve smiled. "Good. I'm glad she had fun."

Danny nodded as a yawn escaped him.

Steve squeezed his hand. "You're tired. Let's go to bed."

Danny stopped Steve from standing up from the couch. "No, no. Let's talk."

Steve looked at him and let out a sigh.

"That bad?" Danny asked listening to the tone of the sigh.

"I don't know what happened today. Close calls usually don't affect me." He paused, looking at a spot on the wall. "But today. . ." He shook his head. "Maybe it's because now it feels like I will lose more if I am injured or if I die." He looked back to Danny to analyze his expression. When he saw the furrowed brows and soul-searching eyes. Steve shrugged. "Stupid, I know-"

"Hey. We've talked about that. What you feel, what you think, what you say is not stupid. Okay?" Danny searched Steve's eyes. "Why do you feel this way?"

Steve thought about the question as he looked back to the wall. It had been something he'd been thinking about all day. "I think it's because. . .in my mind, things are finally settling between us."

Danny smiled softly at the response. He felt a fluttering in his chest and flattery sweep over him.

Steve shrugged. "I mean. . .before, I know I have things to lose if something were to happen to me. . .for reasons now, though, it feels like there's something more." He paused. "I've shown you parts of myself that no one has seen before. If I'm injured or if I die. . .I have more to lose because. . .I wouldn't be with people that mean the most to me. . .Chin, Kono, Grace. . .you."

Danny grinned as Steve looked back to him. "Oh, babe." He brought his hands to Steve's cheeks.

"I know it's cheesy. But, I love you." Steve whispered as Danny inched closer to his lips.

"It's not cheesy, it's absolutely flattering." Danny whispered back with a smile on his lips. "I love you, too."

Steve grinned and their lips met in an embrace.

Steve knew they still had things to work on, but right now, things felt good. Things felt serene. Things felt right.

Danny pulled from his lips but kept close with his eyes closed. "Mmmm. I love your kisses."

Steve chuckled. "I love yours."

They both chuckled as they kissed each other again.

"I never got a chance to thank you today. So. . .thank you." Steve murmured.

Danny smiled at him. "Anytime. What are partners for, right?" He asked as he placed his forehead against Steve's.

Steve chuckled and let out a sigh. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Oh, yeah me too." Danny said as he heaved himself up off the couch. He offered a hand to Steve, who took it and Danny pulled Steve up off the couch. Steve sleepily brushed Danny's ass and pushed him to the stairs. "Go upstairs, I'll lock up."

Danny grinned. "Alright, alright."

Danny headed upstairs and Steve locked up the house. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom where Danny laid on his back, shirtless. He grinned as he watched Steve walk in and pull off his shirt. Steve threw it off in to the hamper and pulled off his pants, throwing them into the hamper as well.

Steve climbed into bed and nuzzled Danny's neck as he drew closer. Danny turned his body to face Steve's. Steve kissed Danny gently on the lips before breaking and looking into the ocean blue eyes. "God, I love you. So much." Steve murmured.

Danny smiled. Steve seemed to be saying it more and more these days. "I love you too."

Steve kissed him again and gently rolled Danny back to lay on his back. He gently set Danny's head on the pillow. He broke and placed his head on Danny's chest.

Soon enough, after listening to Danny breathing, Steve found himself drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Danny gripped the steering wheel as he drove down busy streets from work one night. It had been a hard day at work. He and Kono had a lot of catch up to do. Chin was out as he had requested the day off, and Steve had worked a half-day.

Danny had been asking him why he had taken a half-day. Steve had mentioned something about cleaning the garage, but Danny felt like that wasn't it. Danny trusted Steve but, Danny also trusted his gut. Danny had texted him since he left. 'How's it going?', 'How bad is it?', 'Don't bust your back!' The only responses he got back were 'Good', 'Not too bad', and 'I won't!'.

Danny wasn't worried. He was just very curious as to what Steve had been doing all day.

Danny turned down the street that led him home. He pulled into the driveway and looked to the garage. The door was closed and it looked dark in the garage.

Danny stepped out of his car and walked to the front door. When he reached for it, he jumped as the knob turned and the door opened.

"Danny!" Steve looked surprised as he stood with the door open. "You're home."

Danny tilted his head. "Uh, yeah. . .good detective work there, babe."

Steve chuckled as closed the door behind him.

Danny looked to the door. "Can we not go inside?"

Steve shifted. "Crap. . .I didn't think this through. . ." He mumbled.

Danny rose his eyebrows. What was Steve planning?

Steve took his hands. "You know. . .you look great. I know you like to shower and change after work, but really, you don't need to right now."

Danny smiled. "Steve, I stink of work."

"No, no. You smell fine. Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Danny grinned. "This about the garage?" Steve had talked to him about cleaning it sometime and organizing it.

Steve paused and looked to his left. "About that. I did clean it, but. . .that wasn't the only reason I took a half day today."

Danny pressed his lips together.

Steve chuckled as he bit his lower lip. "Let me show you the garage. I think you'll be impressed."

Danny nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Steve walked with Danny to the garage, holding his hand. _Danny's gonna love this_.

Steve pulled the door open and let Danny walk in. He followed and closed the door behind him. Danny looked around.

It was actually really clean. The extra boxes that had been scattered in the garage were nowhere to be seen. Oil stains on the ground had been cleaned up. There was no dust. The shelves had been organized and cleared of clutter. Steve's black 1974 Mercury Marquis Brougham was clean, shiny and sleek looking. The front part was uncovered, but the back was covered.

 _What was going on? Steve never covers the Marquis now that it's functioning._

Danny looked to his right and saw something else that caught his eye. A new red toolbox sat on the workbench.

Steve crossed over to the box as he saw Danny gaze at it. He ran his hands over it. "Danny, do you remember what the significance of today is?"

Danny tilted his head.

Steve looked over at Danny with a smile. "It's okay if you don't. I don't expect you to."

Danny didn't know what to say. He shrugged. "I know the anniversary of your dad's death was a few days ago."

Steve weakly smiled at him. "It's been almost six years. Six years since that first day. Do you remember?"

Danny grinned as he shifted with his hands in his pockets. "You mean when I was assigned to your father's case. . .and I found you. . .in here?" Danny grinned at the memory.

"With us shouting at each other." Steve smiled.

Danny grinned. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pointed his hands at Steve like they were a gun. "You! Hands up! Don't move!" Danny spoke jokingly and grinned as he moved closer to Steve.

"Hey, hey! Show me your hands!" Steve laughed back as he mirrored Danny's handgun gesture and stepped closer.

They were close. Danny placed his hands around Steve's waist and Steve did the same. "You remember the, um. . . 'on the count of three?'"

Steve tilted his head back and laughed. "Yeah. I remember."

"God, you had startled me and you pissed me off." Danny chuckled. "I wanted to kill you in those first twenty-seconds."

"So did I." Steve chuckled. "But, to be honest, I also wanted to jump you. You and your tight clothes and fine ass. As well as you in your tie." 

Danny grinned. "Feeling was mutual. Talk about killer attraction."

They both chuckled. Danny leaned in and gave Steve a small kiss. "This is great. Thank you. . .for cleaning the garage. It looks great. And for sharing that memory."

"Ah, thank you." Steve paused as he looked at Danny. "You. . .you don't think this was the surprise, do you?"

Danny looked at him and shrugged.

Steve chuckled. "Come on."

Danny grinned as Steve took his hand and walked him into the house. 

The house had been fairly clean since they first stopped fighting. Fighting over chores had dissipated and they were almost happy to satisfy the other's needs by doing chores and creating a clean, non-chaotic environment. Danny looked around their home. It looked spotless. He loved walking into a clean home.

"Come on. Surprise is out back."

Danny tilted his head in confusion but followed Steve through the living room. As they entered the kitchen, Steve turned to Danny and walked backwards to toward the door that led out back.

"Danny. . .there were no words to describe how I exactly feel about you. I could try to come close, but. . .I could never get there. These last few weeks have truly opened my eyes to how much and how dearly I love you and-and just how much I trust you."

Danny stared at him and listened as Steve held his hands.

"That night. . .what you did for me. . .with my surprise and then listening to my issues and then. . .helping me with those issues along with. . ." Steve shook his head as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, thinking back to that night with him and Danny becoming one. "Helping me understand who I am and telling me at the same time that I don't have to ever continue on by myself." He paused with a smile. "It was what I needed. For the first time, I allowed someone to see a part of me that had been hidden. But not just a someone. You. You, Danno. You saw me and heard me. That night, Danno, I. . ." He paused, searching Danny's eyes. "I was set free. You. . .you set me free."

Danny took in a breath at his words. He never expected to be hearing this from Steve. The moments he took to listen to Steve had really opened the man up.

"Danny. I have never felt this way about anyone." He paused. "At first, I was really excited about this surprise. I still am, but. . .I also feel that it's not the best way to repay you for all you've done for me."

Danny squeezed his hands. "Don't feel like you need to repay me, babe. . ."

"But I do. I guess you could think of this as the beginning of my thanks." Steve smiled.

Danny grinned.

"So, without further ado. . ." Steve smiled as he opened the door that led out back. He led Danny out to the porch and off the wood to the grass.

Danny's jaw dropped and he took in a breath at the view. He stopped at the start of a trail of lanterns made of candles in mason jars. The two rows of candles made up a path that led to a table draped with white cloth with two seats. Near the table was a small, silver food trolley. Danny noticed the silver platters that sat on the trolley.

Steve stayed at the start of the path as Danny walked down it to the table. Steve grinned as he watched the complete awe and shock overwhelm Danny. His chest fluttered in delight as he saw the man reach the table and look up at the tree that held twinkle lights just a few feet above his head. Steve grinned wider as he watched Danny turn slowly in a circle. Steve slowly approached the man that seemed to be in another world at the moment.

Danny's eyes drew away from the lights and back to Steve with his mouth still open. Steve stopped in front of him and gave him a soul-piercing stare with his sparkling, hazel eyes. "Steve. . ." He licked his lower lip as he looked at his husband in astonishment.

Steve grinned at him and tilted his head. "Do you like it?"

Danny shook his head with enchantment in his eyes. "Babe, I love it." He let out a heavy breath. "When did you-how-" Danny was filled with so many questions that he, for some reason, could not seem to get out.

Steve grinned. "I had been thinking of doing this. . .since that night. . .well, since the following morning because. . .that night I was completely spent and could not think straight." He chuckled.

Danny smiled at him.

"Please. . .sit." Steve gestured to chair.

Danny grinned as he walked to the chair and sat down. Steve smiled as he walked to the trolley. Steve lifted two plates and set one in front of Danny. He placed the other at the place of his sitting.

"Babe. . .where did you get this stuff?" Danny asked with a smile.

Steve lifted the cover off the plates and placed them on the trolley. He grinned as he took a seat across from Danny. "I have my ways."

Danny's gaze lifted to Steve's. He couldn't help but feel a fluttering passion rise within him as he looked at the burly man with a grin on his face. His eyes told Danny that tonight would be full of surprises, what with the twinkle and sparkle that lightened them up, even in this dim lit atmosphere.

"So. . .tell me about your day." Steve smiled warmly at him as they began to eat their salads.

"Oh, god." Danny mumbled as he chewed on a bit of his salad. He brought a hand to cover his mouth. "This is so good."

Steve nodded. "Glad you like it."

"Okay. My day. . .um. . ." Danny chewed as he tried to think. He didn't really have anything interesting to tell Steve. "Kono was able to get a lead on that theft case. We were able to book the person of interest. So, that case is out of the way." Danny said with a smile. "I, uh, was also able to make mock up ocean currents of the day that body was found in the harbor on the Talverdi case. I sent them to the prosecution. I hope that woman goes away for a long time."

"That's right. That case ended up with one of the victim's sister being the one who did it." Steve said brought his drink to his lips.

"Yeah. And her sister's boyfriend. The prosecution seemed to really like the mock ups, so I'm hoping it'll make good evidence against them."

Steve smiled at him. "It will be. We have enough evidence."

They finished their salads and Danny wiped his lips with the napkin that had been neatly folded and placed underneath his knife and spoon.

"You ready for more?" Steve asked standing up and taking his own plate.

"Oh, yeah. You have more?" Danny smiled.

"Didn't think I was just feeding you a rabbit's diet, did you?" Steve quirked his eyebrows playfully and picked up his salad plate.

Danny laughed as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

Steve took up two more plates from the trolley and set them down on the table. Steve lifted the covers and set them aside.

Danny looked at the full plate. "Holy crap, Steve." There was glorious looking steak, a hefty serving of mashed potatoes, cut carrots, cooked corn, and a toasted biscuit. "You make all this?"

"Yep. For you, babe. For you." Steve grinned.

Danny was completely amazed. "Looks real good."

"What are you waiting for? Dig in." Steve smiled gesturing to the plate as he sat.

Danny chuckled and lifted his fork. _This is so nice. I hope he knows how much I love him._ "So, the two men that we detained a few days ago were related to the case at the harbor. They were the gun dealers that the killers got their guns from. Illegal dealers."

"Oh, surprise, surprise." Steve grinned as he took a bite from his plate.

"Yeah, really though. . .and that's about it. Kono and I tried to play catch up on paper work today and. . .that's it really." He paused taking another bite. "Grace called. She was curious what you were doing at home today." He grinned.

Steve chuckled as he chewed. "She texted me and I told her what I was up to and to not tell you."

"That little cake. She must've been throwing me off the scent by asking me what you were doing today."

"She likes surprises. She'll probably call early tomorrow." Steve laughed.

Danny laughed with him. "She probably will. She likes happy endings."

Steve smiled. "As do I."

Danny grinned at him.

Steve stared back at him as he reached into his pocket and held a remote, clicking a button on it. "Come here." He said gently as he stood from his chair.

Danny grinned but didn't understand as he heard the music begin to play.

"Just come here." Steve motioned at him, smiling.

Danny stood from his chair and stood close to Steve. Steve took Danny in his arms and began to sway, both of them dancing in the grass.

"Dancing, Steve? I didn't know that you still had it in you."

"You'd be surprised."

Danny listened to the music as he gazed into Steve's eyes. "This is the song I sang to you. . .during our first dance."

Steve smiled at Danny's memory. "Yep. And now, I'm going to sing it to you."

Danny chuckled as they swayed back and forth. Steve brought him closer and placed his cheek against Danny's temple. Danny smiled as he listened to Steve's superb singing voice. The melodious tones found their way to Danny's ears as the wind blew gently through the trees.

Steve smiled as Danny snuggled closer to him. He continued swaying easily and singing softly to Danny. Steve paused from singing. "You cold?"

Like he had expected it coming, Danny shivered in Steve's arms. "Maybe a little."

"You wanna. . .go inside. . .take a shower. . .get underneath the covers. . .maybe. . .engage in some activities that will increase. . .temperature. . ." Steve asked with a smile on his face.

Danny pulled to look into his eyes and grin.

"Warm us up." Steve whispered as he leaned closer to him.

Danny chuckled. He could feel himself actually become flushed with Steve's gentle nuzzles and soft whispers. "I like the sound of that." 

Steve chuckled and closed the distance between their lips. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and moved his lips against Steve's.

Danny chuckled and parted from Steve's lips. "God, how do you do this to me?"

Steve tilted his head with a smile on his face. "Do what?"

"You just. . .make me feel so wonderful and so. . ." Danny shook his head as he searched Steve's eyes. "I can't explain it."

Steve smiled at him. He leaned in and placed his lips on Danny's.

Danny kissed him and held him close. He could feel his heart swell and his chest liven with absolute adoration for Steve. "Come on-let's go." He rushed out as he placed his lips back against Steve's.

"Alright, alright." Steve grinned as he took Danny's hand and hurried to the house.

Steve led him upstairs and remembered what he did in their bedroom earlier. He paused at the door. He didn't want Danny to see it just yet.

Steve grinned as Danny's arms wrapped around his waist. He felt Danny's chest flat up against his back. Danny kissed his neck. "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Steve turned around to Danny and grinned. His head started working with how to prevent Danny from seeing the surprise. "Kiss me."

Danny grinned as he kissed Steve. Steve kept his lips to Danny's and made certain that he didn't see the room as they crept past. Steve backed into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. He walked Danny up against the closed door and began to fiddle with the man's button up shirt.

Danny let out a breath with furrowed eyebrows. He tilted his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

Steve grinned as Danny so easily exposed his neck to him. He advanced in on the velvety skin and began working his tongue along the grooves. Steve's fingers worked on the buttons as his tongue and lips worked against Danny's neck. Steve got to the last button and as soon as it was undone, he stopped on Danny's neck and looked down.

Danny looked to where Steve was looking and they both looked up at each other. With parted lips and in complete arousal, Danny's sucked in air as he felt Steve's fingertips graze up his abdomen.

Steve gazed into the man's eyes. He felt like a predator as he looked into the bewildered eyes. His hands lightly grasped Danny's shirt near the collar. In a rush, Steve striped the shirt from Danny's shoulders.

Danny gasped at the sudden movement and glanced down at Steve's hands as Steve tightened his grip and tension on the shirt. Danny was forced closer to him with the shirt near his waist. He couldn't move his arms all that much. He grinned as he looked up at Steve.

Steve leaned in and their lips met. As their lips met, Danny felt the tension on his shirt release and it fluttered off his arms to the floor. He felt Steve's hand grasping and toying with his belt as well as pant button and zipper. He could feel his groin throb with arousal and heat. Danny felt his zipper being undone slowly. He furrowed his brows as he felt Steve's warm hand near his dick. His pants dropped around his ankles. Heat flushed through him.

Steve smiled as he felt Danny shudder against him. He felt Danny's fingertips near his waist and he pulled Steve's shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Danny's lips landed right back against his lips and his hands fiddled with his bottoms. Steve felt his trousers fall to the floor and he stepped out of them. They continued to kiss and move their lips and bodies against each other as they stood mostly naked in the bathroom.

"Let's take a shower, come on." Danny murmured against his lips.

Steve grinned. "Okay."

Steve pulled off his underwear and looked at Danny as he stood at full height. The man took his time as he dipped down, seemingly to show off his fine ass and then stand up, only to roll his hips back and pop his ass cheeks out for Steve to look at.

Danny noticed Steve gazing over his body, mesmerized. "Like what you see?" He asked with sass.

Steve nodded as he grinned and moved closer. "You know I do. Always." He gently touched Danny's waist and wrapped his arms around him. He dipped his hands lower and gave Danny's ass a nice squeeze.

Danny's stomach tightened at the arousing sensations. His dick, hardened already, throbbed with desire. Danny let out a hum through his nose.

Steve broke from his body, his hand finding Danny's. He held it gently and moved to the shower. Danny followed him, holding his hand.

The steam heated up the room. Nothing was heard but the smooth stream of shower beating down on the tiled ground and the echoing sounds of the water leading to the drain. Danny had dipped his head back into the stream of water before Steve huddled closer to him and took a chance on Danny's neck.

Danny chuckled softly as he felt Steve's tongue tickle his neck. He closed his eyes tight trying to endure the tickle torture that sent goose bumps over his body. "Oh, god, Steve, I love you." Danny whispered softly into his ear as he let his body take in Steve.

Steve heard the words and felt a tightening in his chest. The man did love him, and he knew it for sure. Steve loved how he felt when he was near Danny, when he thought about Danny. There was no doubt. . .no fear. . .no insecurities. . .no frustrations. . .

Just love.

"I love you, too, Danny." Steve whispered near his neck.

Danny grinned as he gently held Steve's head against his neck. He gripped lightly onto the man's hair.

Steve stepped slightly sideways and moved Danny's body against the cooler tiled wall. He grinned as he heard Danny laugh lightly at his movements. He moved from the man's neck to look into his eyes. He kissed the man's sultry lips. Steve's hands moved down Danny's back to his waist and then to his ass, rubbing and squeezing the voluptuous cheeks and grinning widely.

"What are you grinning about, Commander?" Danny chuckled as he broke from Steve's lips.

"Your ass is mine, Detective." Steve grinned as he gave it another squeeze.

Danny let out a small laugh at the squeeze. "I know you want it." He said a little breathless.

"You know me too well." Steve murmured before going back to Danny's neck. He kissed Danny's neck lightly before it turned dirty and messy.

Danny bit his lower lip into a grin and lifted a leg, wrapping it around Steve's waist to pull him closer. Danny's jaw dropped as he felt Steve bite down on his neck. Danny closed his mouth to swallow and then took in a breath through his teeth as he felt Steve's teeth and tongue as he sucked on Danny's neck. "Oh, god Steve." He grinned as the feeling sent arousal through his body.

"I wanna go. Let me take you." Steve said gruffly as he rubbed up against Danny.

Danny smiled at him. "Okay, okay. So eager."

Steve smiled as he turned the shower off and lifted Danny up. He carried him out of the shower, across the bathroom to the door. "I have another surprise." Steve whispered to him as Danny held onto Steve.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Another?" He asked as his feet touched the ground gently. He loved how Steve handled him like a delicate piece of porcelain.

Steve nodded. "But you're gonna have to wait here for two-seconds while I give it the finishing touches."

Danny quirked his eyebrow skeptically. "Okay. . ."

Steve gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

Danny stood in the bathroom, still wet and dripping from the shower. He looked around for towels, but it looked like they were out. Danny didn't mind too much, though.

He crossed over and put his hands on the counter that sat beneath the bathroom mirror. Danny looked up to the reflective surface and stared back at his face. He and Steve had been through so much. There was really no way to describe how proud and at peace he felt with their relationship right now. There was no worry, no drama, no fear in his heart anymore.

Only love.

Love for the man in the other room. Love for Steve and everything that man was, is, and will be. Danny smiled at the reflection and looked to the sink as he blushed over his own thoughts.

He turned at the sound of the bathroom door being opened.

"Ready?" Steve asked with a smile.

Danny nodded, excited to see what other surprise Steve had for him. He moved to Steve as the man kept his hand resting on the doorknob.

Steve smiled nervously and opened the door to their bedroom.

Danny took a look around as Steve turned the lights off in the bathroom. There were dozens of differently shaped white candles lit and flickering around the room. From the bathroom, there was a path of rose petals to the bed, where more rose petals covered the bed. Not too many, but just enough to make Danny smile in flattery at the romantic gesture from Steve. Danny looked to Steve who grinned at him and walked over to him. He gently took Danny's hands and led him to the bed. Danny looked over and saw a single, whole white rose on the middle of the bed with all of the red rose petals near it.

Danny smiled lightly as he stepped over and picked up the white rose. He brought the rose to his nose and inhaled its scent.

Steve watched as the man closed his eyes and smelled the rose. Steve took in a breath with a smile as the blue eyes appeared again looking at him.

"A white rose. . ." Danny smiled.

Steve smiled back at him and pointed behind him. "There's a vase behind you on the dresser."

Danny turned and moved to the vase. "Babe, it's gorgeous, thank you."

Steve moved across the room behind Danny with stealth. He watched as Danny placed the rose into the vase and looked at it. Steve then took the chance and placed his hands on Danny's hips, drawing a gasp from Danny. Danny glanced over his shoulder. "Babe, you startled me."

"Sorry." Steve smiled into his neck as he wrapped his hands around Danny's torso and held him close. "I couldn't help myself."

Danny smiled as he tilted his head back against Steve's shoulder. He grinned as he felt Steve's small kisses begin on his neck. Danny turned to Steve, looking over his body. Steve grasped onto Danny's hands, weaving their fingers together.

Danny looked up at him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Steve smiled at him and leaned in closer to place a gentle kiss to the man's lips. He held them there before moving them again to find placement. Steve pulled Danny to the bed.

"Oh, god, Steve." Danny whispered against his lips.

"Oh, Danny." Steve sighed out, breathing heavily.

They paused at the bed, holding onto each other's arms and bodies. Steve gently placed his hand against Danny's cheek holding it gently.

Danny smiled as Steve urged Danny's wet body to lay on the rose petals that covered their bed. Danny took in a steady breath as he settled on the bed and focused on Steve who towered over his body. Steve gave Danny an easy kiss and then settled in between Danny's legs that were spread out.

Steve ran his hands down Danny's body and looked down to the man erect cock. He took it in hand and tilted his head, looking at it in different angles. 

Danny propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Danny let out a few quick breaths as Steve stuck out his tongue. Danny felt the warm, moist tongue against his head. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He looked back quickly to Steve as he felt his dick encased in warmth and moisture. His jaw dropped as he watched Steve inched down his cock ever so slowly. "Steve. . .Oh, my god." Ripples of immense pleasure spread through him.

Steve focused on his movements. He made sure that his movements were long and slow, trying to make sure that he took his time, creating the best pleasure for Danny.

Danny tilted his head back as his body hummed. Excitement flowed through him as he opened his eyes, meeting a gaze that stared back at him. He tilted his head and smiled as he looked over the figure on the reflective surface. Danny chuckled.

Steve came up and looked at Danny as the man laughed.

"Steve. . .another gift?" Danny asked as he glanced up.

Steve grinned as he looked up at the mirror he installed earlier and slowly slinked his way up to Danny's face. "I. . .It's silly, but I wanted you to see what I see. . .when we make love."

Danny felt his heart tug as Steve said the words. He let out a little breath as he stared into Steve's eyes.

"When it happens. . .when we. . .become what we become during and after. . ." Steve studied his eyes. "It's. . ." Steve shrugged. "It's the most spectacular thing to witness. . .and experience."

Danny smiled softly at him.

"I just love you. . .so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Steve looked deeply into his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life. . .loving you. . .worshiping you. . ."

Danny smiled at the words.

Steve smiled back at him and swallowed. "And just. . .with you."

Danny brought his hands to Steve's cheeks and then moved them to Steve's chest.

Steve continued to gaze at him as he clasped onto one of Danny's hands against his beating heart.

"Steve. . .I. . ." Danny didn't know exactly what to say. Hearing these words from Steve shook him to the core. It humbled him. . .made him feel special. Danny knew that it wasn't easy for Steve to say these words. It wasn't easy to put himself in a vulnerable situation, to put these feelings out there where they could be shattered. Steve was putting a new trust in Danny.

Danny was seeing a different side of Steve, a side he had never seen before. A side Steve had never shown to anyone. He couldn't take this lightly. "Steve, it would be easy for me to say 'I want the same' or 'I love you, too' but. . ." Danny bit his lower lip. "That's the only thing I can say right now." He stared into the sparkling eyes. "I want to spend my life with you as well. In the same way. I. . .I love you."

Steve smiled at him with a content look on his face. He leaned in and gently kissed Danny's lips.

Danny grabbed him and held him close. His hands ghosted over Steve's shoulder blades and up to his neck. An overwhelming desire rose within him to please the man that laid on top of him. To forever love and satisfy every need that would ever come up. Steve's lips went back to Danny's neck and Danny exposed his neck. Steve grinned as he listened to Danny breath heavily as he kissed and nipped on the neck.

The need swelled into a great energy and Danny grinned. "Augh, come here." Danny whispered with a grin as he pushed Steve up and to his side.

Steve chuckled as he landed with his back against the bed. Steve grinned at Danny as he settled on top of him and leaned in to kiss him. Danny's naked body moved in rhythmic movements. They felt like waves and they were driving Steve crazy. Especially when Danny brushed against his throbbing, heated dick.

Steve breathed heavily and tilted his head against the pillows away from Danny's lips.

Danny stared at Steve as he kissed his way down his body and settled in between his legs. Danny planted a kiss on Steve's inguinal line, making the man suck in a breath. Danny placed another kiss closer to Steve's groin. Danny smiled as he looked down at the organ that was flushed pink and hard with arousal. He breathed out as his nose traced up Steve's dick. Danny could hear Steve gasp as he breathed on the head and kissed it gently.

Steve gritted his teeth. "Ugh, Danny, are you trying to kill me with suspense?" He asked with a grin and a bite of his lower lip.

Danny grinned with him. "Perhaps. Like you, I like to tease."

Steve chuckled. He took in a breath as Danny took his dick in his hand. He took in another as he watched Danny move closer. Steve felt his body erupt in goose bumps. His core muscles tensed as he felt a warm, moist orifice surround his dick. "Danny. . .oh, god. . ." Steve gasped out as his back arched off the bed slightly. His arms moved out, away from his body and his hands gripped the sheets tightly.

Danny hummed his pleasure as he sucked on the shaft.

Steve let out a gasp as his eyes rolled back in his head when he closed his eyes. "Oh, god!" He whispered as he moved his hips up and pushed more of himself into Danny's mouth.

Danny pulled off as he gagged at the sudden movement further down his throat. He gasped for air and coughed. He took Steve's dick in hand and looked at it with watery eyes. "Easy, babe." He smiled, looking up to Steve.

"Sorry. That feels _so_ good." Steve murmured as he placed his head on the pillow.

"Want the real thing?" Danny quirked his eyebrow as he stroked the swollen organ and slapped the head against his tongue.

"Oh, yeah." Steve grinned.

Danny grinned as he slithered up to Steve's lips and placed a firm kiss against them. Steve grasped onto Danny's ass. Danny gasped against his lips as Steve pulled Danny further up his torso. He gasped again as he felt Steve's finger against his hole.

Steve pushed into Danny with a single finger. He stared into the man's eyes as he prepped him. They were full of anticipation and excitement. Full of wanting and a need.

It had only been a few moments before Danny began to feel overwhelmed with desire. He pushed Steve down on the bed and moved a little bit closer to him.

Steve grinned as his finger has slipped out of Danny and the man had pinned him against the bed for a moment. He watched the man lean over to the bedside table and pull out their usual sex items; a condom and lube.

However, Danny noticed a very irregular item in the mix of regular items. Danny picked it up. "Um, what is this?" Danny asked as he looked over it, turning it in his hand.

"Lube, genius." Steve answered.

Danny broke his gaze and gave Steve a look that made him chuckle.

"It's a type of cooling lube. It feels real good on your cock. And even better in and around your ass."

"You tried it?" Danny asked as he looked at the label.

"Well, yeah. If I'm gonna bring something new for us to play with, I'd like to try it before you. . .because. . .well. . .I know new things kinda. . .make you anxious. So if I can experience it, and give you feedback. . .maybe that's a good thing?" Steve answered.

Danny looked at him. "That's really. . ." Danny was speechless all over again. He shook his head as he grinned. "Thank you, love."

Steve grinned. "I really hope you enjoy it."

Danny smiled back at him. "I know I will. . .especially if you enjoyed it."

Steve chuckled as he watched the man scoot down a little and settle in his lap for a moment. Danny unwrapped the condom and put it on Steve's dick. Steve watched the man as prepped the both of them. Steve knew from experience that once Danny was focused on prepping, he couldn't do anything to help. He didn't mind. He loved how hard Danny could concentrate on anything he set his mind to. He gently placed his hands on Danny's thighs, running them up to his hips and then back down.

Danny was done applying the lube to Steve's wrapped dick. He brushed his lubed fingers along his own hole. He could feel it working. It was cooling and tingly. It made him excited and filled with suspense. He gasped as he looked back to Steve. The man had taken some of the lube and wiped it on Danny's dick. He hung his mouth open. "Holy shit, that works." He breathed with a grin.

Steve grinned. "It does, doesn't it?"

Danny nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Yeah, let's do it." Steve spoke with a quirk of his eyebrow. Steve placed his hands on Danny's hips and watched as Danny took his dick and placed it against his opening.

Danny breathed out as he fed Steve's dick into him. He slowly inched his way down until he sat comfortably on Steve's pelvis.

Steve let out the breath his was holding and grinned at the wonderful sensations his body was thrown into.

Danny had hips and it showed. Especially when he began to swivel them and rotate them in such a manner that took Steve's breath away. "Fuck, babe." Steve whispered, tilting his head back and moving his hands on Danny's thighs.

Danny smiled as he continued his hip movements. He ran his hands up his own body and flexed his abdominals in Steve's view.

Steve grinned at Danny's show as Danny moved his hips from side to side. He moved his hands from Danny's thighs up to the man's torso and up his chest.

Danny's insides tingled with excitement. He kept his hips moving slightly as he leaned down to kiss Steve. Danny grinned as he heard Steve let out little noises, little moans of approval. He felt Steve's hands drift to his waist and settle there, rubbing his skin with his thumbs. He placed a hand on Steve's neck and gently pulled from his lips, giving him a smile. Danny reached to Steve's hands and grasped at his wrists. He brought them beside Steve's head, making Steve laugh. Steve thrusted slightly into Danny as Danny leaned over his body, pinning him to the bed. Danny sat deep to keep Steve from thrusting, only making the man laugh more. "Daniel, Daniel. . .Are you seriously trying to pin me?"

Danny laughed back at him. "Yes, I am, Steven."

Steve grinned as he used force to break from Danny's pin and grab the man around the waist with one arm and used his other to steady them on the bed and switch positions. Steve slipped out of him and carefully settled Danny on the bed.

Danny let out a laugh as his back landed on the bed. Steve laughed with him as he leaned over Danny's body and gave him a lasting kiss. He rolled his hips into Danny's. He found Danny's hands that rested above the man's head and grasped onto his hands, weaving their fingers together and giving them a squeeze.

Steve felt a metal band on Danny's ring finger. He broke from Danny's lips and turned to look at it. Steve looked at the very simple, beautiful silver ring on Danny's finger. It shown brightly in the mixed lighting of the candles and moon. Steve gazed at the ring for a second and grinned. He was so glad that Danny was wearing it again. He was glad to be wearing his own as well.

Danny watched Steve as he looked at his left hand. He glanced up and down Steve's face. Steve had a look of satisfaction and delight. Danny smiled and lifted his head up to kiss the base of his neck.

Steve felt Danny's lips on his neck and grinned more. He looked back down as Danny settled his head back to the bed. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on Danny's lips. He squeezed Danny's hands again.

Steve pulled and his lashes brushed against Danny's skin. Danny let out a giggle that made Steve smile. Steve leaned down again placed an innocent kiss on Danny's lips. He moved his arms underneath Danny's and held him as he kissed him gently. Danny reached up and held onto the man's biceps. Danny was the one to break and look into Steve's eyes with a glow in his cheeks and a liveliness in his gaze. "Put it in." He whispered, his lips slightly parted with a bit of his tongue showing.

Steve grinned. "You want it?" He chuckled.

"Oh, you know I do." Danny smiled back at him.

Steve smiled as he looked between their bodies. He grabbed his dick and found Danny's entrance. After making sure he was near Danny's opening, he looked back up to the beautiful blue eyes and searched them. They were bright, full of a dreamy passion that warmed Steve's heart. He pushed into Danny slowly, watching the man react with a slow in take of air between parted lips. A slight smile curved on his face, and his eyes noticeably dilated. When Steve had reached his bottoming point, he paused, grinning as Danny shuddered out a small moan of pleasure.

Steve placed his hand back to cradle Danny's upper body in his arms. He began again with his small, slow thrusts into Danny. Steve lowered his forehead to Danny's chest and rested it there as Danny tilted his head back and kept it against the pillow. He breathed heavily and let out small groans of contentment while Steve thrusted into him. He looked into the mirror at himself and gaze along Steve's bare, muscled backside. He grinned widely as his eyes landed on the man's flanks, tensing and flexing with every thrust. It turned Danny on so much to see that. "Fuck, baby, that's so hot." He whispered as Steve's lips kissed his neck tenderly.

Steve moved his lips down to Danny's chest, giving him multiple kisses. He tasted the saltiness that Danny's skin wore. His body glistened slightly in the candlelight. Steve smiled as his lips brushed against the man's skin. He brushed it up to Danny's collarbone, giving it a kiss, a lick of his tongue, and another kiss.

Danny glanced at Steve's eyes with an open mouth. Steve looked to his eyes and gave him a devilish grin as he continued his movements into Danny a little faster. Danny let out a moan as Steve quickly leapt at his neck, giving it a kiss before grazing his teeth against it and biting down on the side of Danny's velvety neck.

Danny grinned and his mouth dropped back open as he let out a small squeal. "God, Steve." He whispered into Steve's ear as the man finished his nibble with a bit of suction and kissed his shoulder.

Steve's stomach dropped and pleasure oozed from his groin as he felt lips and teeth on his ear. Steve chuckled against Danny's neck as he continued to drive into Danny. Steve sighed out. "Oh, baby." He whispered. "Danny."

Danny felt the rising need. Steve was turning him on. With every movement, with every noise he made, with every touch and every feeling he created within Danny, Steve caused arousal to sweep through Danny, inching him closer to an ending point. He didn't want it to end just yet. He bit his lower lip and grasped onto Steve's neck. He didn't want it to end.

Steve had been slowly speeding up his movements. Danny thought he could handle it alright until Steve arched off his body, hands placed on the bed beside Danny's body. Steve plunged deep within him several times, making him gasp out loudly.

"Slow down, baby, you'll make me cum. I don't want to yet." Danny murmured before taking in a ragged breath and tilting his head back, trying to calm his body from the sensations that were almost to the ending point. Like he said, he didn't want it to end. Not yet.

Steve grinned at Danny's response and did what was requested. He slowed his movements. Instead of sudden, deep plunges or quick, shallow thrusts, he combined to create slow, rhythmic thrusts into Danny with manageable depth. "Sorry, babe. Didn't realize you were so turned on." 

Danny laughed as bit his lower lip. "Oh, god. You turn me on so much." He whispered. "You're so sexy."

Steve leaned over his body and grinned as he kissed Danny. "How long you wanna go?" Steve whispered against his lips.

Danny gave him an intoxicated look. "As long as you can muster." He moaned as Steve plunged deeper and held the thrust for a few seconds. "Oh, god!" He whispered with closed eyes.

Steve grinned again and moved to Danny's neck once more as the man brought his hands to the back of Steve's neck and the base of his hairline. Steve went back to his slow, rhythmic thrusts as he kissed and sucked on Danny's velvet neck. Shivers ran down Danny's spine as Steve continued his movements. Danny ran his fingers through Steve's hair and gripped onto it.

"Keep doing that, babe. Oh, god that feels. . .so good." Danny managed to get out between gritted teeth.

Steve grinned as he came off Danny's neck with a gasp. "You like that?"

"Oh, yeah." Danny whimpered.

They listened to each other's noises as Steve thrusted into him. Steve wanted so badly to move faster, but he didn't, for Danny's sake. . .and for his own. Like Danny, he didn't want it to end too quickly either.

"Deeper, babe, deeper." Danny whispered.

Steve obliged Danny's desire. He plunged deeply into Danny, causing Danny to groan. Danny ran a hand down Steve's back and to his ass cheek, giving it a squeeze.

"Slowly." Danny whimpered with a grin.

Steve chuckled. "You're killing me babe." He murmured. He slowed his movements, but still drove deeply into Danny.

Danny breathed out with his eyes closed as shivers ran through his body with each thrust Steve delivered. He inhaled and held his breath as Steve moved more into him. He could feel something more that time. He denied the feeling though. Trying to overcome it, he grabbed Steve's biceps.

"Stop." He said suddenly.

Steve didn't move as Danny murmured the word. He looked up at the man as Danny tried to figure out his own body's cues.

Danny let out his breath as the feeling simmered away. "Oh, fuck. Go."

Steve sat up off Danny's body and began again.

"Faster. Faster, Steve." Danny bit his lower lip and tilted his head back against the pillow as Steve pushed into him with some force. Danny closed his eyes and grinned. "God, you feel. . .s-s-so good." He stuttered out as Steve gave another push.

"Oh, you do, too, babe." Steve murmured as he towered over Danny's flushed, sweaty body. Every powerful thrust into Danny felt divine. It sent goose bumps across his body.

Danny sucked in a breath as he felt the force on him once more. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Steve. . .Steve, I'm-I'm going to cum."

Steve grinned as he huffed out breaths. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"You gonna cum?" Steve whispered as he leaned in closer. Danny gasped as he felt Steve's warm, tight grip encompass his dick. "Cum all over me?"

"Oh, fuck!" Danny whispered as Steve began to stroke him while he thrusted into him. Every muscle in his body tensed and his back arched off the bed. "Yeah. Oh, god Steve!" He gasped. Surges pulsated through his body. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body convulsed. Steve thrusted heavily and deeply within him as waves of intense pleasure and euphoria flowed through Danny's body. Everything felt so fantastic. Warm liquid spewed out onto Steve's chest as Steve tugged and pulled at the throbbing hard organ.

"Steve!" Danny let out a groan as spasms ran through his body. Danny put a hand to Steve's hand that still gripped and stroked him. "Okay, okay, stop. . .please."

"Want me to stop?" Steve asked with a grin as he continued to thrust and stroke Danny's now over stimulated dick.

"Yes! No! Fuck, I don't know!" Danny laughed out and arched his back as Steve continued to stroke him. "Okay! Okay! Stop! It's sensitive, stop!" He begged with a grin as his body shook with the aftershocks.

Steve let out an audile gasp and stopped stroking him. His thrusting stopped as well. "Oh, shit!" He whispered. He had that feeling. He went to pull out but Danny grabbed his bare ass cheeks.

"No!" He gasped out. "Stay inside. . ."

Steve let out little exasperated noises as he tried his best to thrust in and out. He had no luck with it due to Danny's hold on his ass. "Danny, please let me cum." He tried to thrust again but still had no luck. "Please!"

Danny was desperate to keep him inside. "Cum inside of me." He gasped out.

Steve grinned. "Let me move, babe." He chuckled.

"Karma's a bitch, aint it?" Danny chuckled as he loosened his grip but kept his hands on Steve's ass. He groaned as Steve thrusted in him a few more times.

Steve shouted out as he looked down in between their bodies. He continued his movements as he felt the liquid leave him. "Danny! Shit, you feel so good!" He gasped.

Danny bit his lower lip as he exhaled through his nose with closed eyes. He breathed in and out a few more times before he looked up at Steve. Complete satisfaction rested through his body as he stared up at the face that was still working out the aftermath of his climax. Steve's eyes looked to his and he leaned in still gasping. Their lips met and Danny grabbed Steve's cheeks, feeling the man's smooth, but sweaty skin. Their lips moved against each other. Every small break, they took in air.

Danny felt Steve tremble and shake as he towered over him. He broke from him. Danny started chuckling.

Steve started with him as he continued to tremble.

"Oh, god." Danny whispered.

Steve smiled as he let out a breath. "'Oh, god' is right." He rolled over to his back next to Danny. He pulled off his condom and threw it in the nearby wastebasket.

Danny looked over at him and grinned as he found Steve's hand. Danny scooted closer and brought a hand to Steve's face as Danny turned on his side. Steve turned on his side. He rubbed his nose gently along Steve's and planted his lips on his Steve's. "I love you." He whispered as he moved his body closer to Steve's.

Steve grinned in exhaustion as he curled his arm around Danny's waist. "I love you, too."

Danny smiled softly at him. He took in a breath. "Thank you for tonight."

"You are most welcome."

Danny closed his eyes and thought about the night. He felt Steve move off the bed and stand up. "Hey, you. Where you going?"

Steve grinned as he walked around the room naked. "The candles. Fire hazard." He blew out a lot of them in one area.

Danny grinned at him. "Hardly. If you leave them, they'll just burn."

Steve continued to blow out the candles. "Just safety, Danno."

Danny smiled as he watched the man walk naked around their room and blew out all the candles before moving back to the bed and snuggling up close to Danny.

Danny grinned as he inched closer and kept his body close to Steve's. "I can't wait to have you back at work."

Steve continued to grin. "I'm going to have a permanent grin plastered to my face for the rest of my life. . .because you keep saying things that make me smile."

Danny chuckled as he inched closer to Steve's lips again. "Good thing because I love it when you smile. You don't show it nearly enough."

Steve chuckled. "Come here, you."

Steve pulled Danny closer and their lips met in an embrace. They kissed the night away. . .or at least it seemed that way. They fell asleep in each other's arms, their hearts beating calmly, and their souls in complete content being close in proximity and in relation.

Everything was bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Danny's eyes flashed open. He looked over at his clock. It read 8:15. He licked his lips and took in a breath. He looked down and saw a burly arm under his arm and against his chest. Danny grinned as the fingers laid relaxed against the bed and his chest. Danny weaved his fingers in between Steve's. He gave a kiss on the back of Steve's hand and held onto the hand.

 _Wait. . ._

Danny looked at the clock again. _8:16._ Danny furrowed his brows. _Steve is usually up. . .why is he still asleep?_

Danny's stomach dropped. _What if it isn't Steve?_ Danny looked back the hand he held. He saw the silver wedding ring on the man's ring finger. _No, no, it's Steve alright. What is he doing?_

"Steve?" Danny whispered.

There was no answer.

"Steve? Steve, babe?" Danny tapped his hand and spoke a little bit louder.

Still no answer.

Danny turned his body towards Steve's and gazed at Steve's still sleeping face. _Is he really still asleep? He would have definitely been up by my second call. And if not that, by my moving around._ Danny studied the face. With closed eyes and slightly parted lips that created small wisps when Steve exhaled. Danny smiled at the sleeping man. He could watch Steve sleep like this forever. The man looked so peaceful. . .so sound. . .so lovely. He had never seen Steve sleep like this. He didn't want to wake him up, but he knew he had to. They couldn't sleep all day. . .even if they had the day off.

Danny hesitated before moving to place his forehead against Steve. Danny watched as the man tilted his head toward the pillow but then put it back to its original place. He smacked his lips, swallowed, and then parted his lips again. Danny grinned as Steve settled. Danny moved a little closer and placed his lips gently against Steve's. He gave a series of small, delicate kisses. "Steve, baby." He murmured.

Steve pulled away, nuzzled his face into the pillow, and then placed it forward again. Danny grinned and did the same thing again. "Steve, doll, we need to get up."

Steve let out a small groan. "Five more minutes."

Danny grinned and went back for more kisses. "Come on, babe, we need to get up."

Steve let out a louder groan.

"Come on, Steve." Danny patted the man's torso.

Steve groaned once more.

Danny scooted closer and nuzzled the man's nose. He grinned as he saw Steve's lips curl into a smile. "Let me see those wonderful eyes of yours." He whispered.

Steve smile turned wider. He slowly opened his eyes to see the wide, brilliant blue ones gazing at him with brightness and shimmers.

Danny smiled as he nuzzled Steve's nose again. "There you are." He whispered.

Steve chuckled as Danny placed his lips against Steve's gently and kept them there for about twenty-seconds. Steve placed a hand on Danny's cheek and his long fingers grazed along Danny's neck. They broke and Danny watched as Steve's eyes opened.

"Let's get going."

Steve let out a sigh. "We don't even work today, Danno."

"I know, but it's already almost 8:30. We can't sleep all day."

Steve let out another sigh.

"Any reason why you slept in this morning?" Danny asked as he sat up and crossed his legs.

Steve yawned and sat up, stretching his shoulders by rounding them. He scratched his head and looked around. "I. . .I don't know." He felt a little confused. Why didn't he wake up? "I. . .I didn't even wake up at the time I usually do."

Danny gave him a small smile. "More tired than you thought you were?"

Steve shrugged. "I. . .I don't know." He paused. "Maybe. . .it's because. . ."

Danny waited and listened to the silence.

"I guess since things are somewhat resolving between us. . .my mind calms when it's time to be calm and. . .I feel more relaxed when I'm around you. . .especially. . ." He shrugged with a smile. "When we're good."

Danny grinned at him. "I'm glad you slept in."

Steve grinned. "Don't get used to it. I'll be back out tomorrow."

"And I'll be right there with you." Danny paused. "If that's okay."

Steve grinned. "I'd love nothing more."

Danny smiled at him.

"So. . .what do you want to do today?" Steve asked.

"Well, after cleaning up from last night, I figured we could go run some errands, because we have little to no things in the fridge." Danny spoke with a small sigh.

Steve turned at the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Oh, and work." Danny said.

"It's not work." Steve as he got up and rushed to the phone on the dresser. He looked at it. _Crap_. "Hello, Governor."

Danny gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look that made him smile.

"Yes. . .yes, governor. On my way." Steve hung up and looked to Danny. "Got another urgent case."

"Oh, fantastic." Danny said getting up from the bed.

Steve's face fell as Danny walked up to him. "Sorry."

Danny shook his head with a smile. "Don't be. Not your fault." He paused. "Plus. . .I finally get to work with you again."

Steve grinned at him.

Danny grinned back as he leaned forward towards Steve's body. He placed a hand on Steve's cheek and gave Steve a small kiss.

Danny pulled and gave a little chuckle. "Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that day, the team found themselves at the docks for the 'urgent case' the governor rang them in for. The case dealt with a man hiding firearms on a ship that imported fruits. Come to find out, the men doing it were running an operation, an illegal weaponry trade in a warehouse at the docks. There were whispers of the suspect leaving the island today. The team had to catch him before he went to the airport and boarded a flight out of the country.

The team got out of their cars and moved quickly to building. Their backs rested against the cool brick wall. Steve looked over at his team. He pointed to Chin and Kono and signaled them to go around to the back. He and Danny would go through the front.

They entered the building and moved in slowly. Pallets of fruit were stacked high and spread sporadically through the warehouse. They could hear voices toward the middle of the warehouse.

Danny touched Steve's shoulder to let him know he was there and the area behind them was still clear.

Steve advanced forward. He crept around a few stacks of boxes of fruit. He saw the man his team was after. He was standing with 2 other men. He didn't see any firearms on them. Only on a near table. He looked to Danny. "Stay here. I'm going to talk to them." He whispered as he went to go walk.

"No, wait, Steve." He grabbed Steve's arm. "Remember the rundown we went over at HQ? We had concluded that due to his past, he has issues with confrontation, especially from men of authority." Danny whispered urgently, looking to be sure they weren't heard.

Steve looked too, but then back at Danny when he saw that they were still concealed. "Danny, this man killed three people. People with families. And. . ." He paused. "I think that we may be able to talk him down. Our notes said that he may have some sympathies and remorse for those killings. Yeah, he may have done some illegal things, but if you play to his emotions, we may be able to prevent another mishap."

"Steve, I don't-"

"Danny, he will be more likely to shoot if we all crowd him."

"But you can argue he'll be less likely to protest with more people present."

"Danny, I really don't think he'll be more inclined to stand down with more people pressuring him."

"Steve, I'm putting my foot down on this. We all need to go in-Steve! Steve!"

Steve knew they had to move before they got into a sticky situation. He didn't want to argue with Danny. He was sure that this man would freak if he was crowded. He got up from his crouched down position and approached the middle of the warehouse.

Danny let out an angry sigh. _That animal is going to get himself killed._ He moved to where he could see Steve a little bit better but stayed in his spot.

Steve walked with his gun raised to the target. "Sergio!"

The men turned to Steve's loud, authoritative voice.

Danny didn't feel good about this at all. His stomach was in a jumbled mess of knots as he watched his husband walk out to the men.

"5-0! Hands in the air!" 

The men on either side of Sergio put their hands up and stepped away from the man.

Something was wrong. Danny felt it in the pit of his stomach. Sergio wasn't going to go down without a fight. Especially being around a man like Steve. Danny's insides clenched as an odd feeling crept over him. The only way Danny could explain the feeling was that something was off.

"Sergio! Put your hands up!" Steve yelled at him.

Sergio drew his gun from his waist holster and pointed it at Steve.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sergio, I just want to talk, man!" Steve yelled at him.

"I'm not going to prison!" Sergio shouted.

"Nobody said anything about prison. Sergio, put the gun down." Steve spoke calmly. Had he been wrong? Sergio looked ready to fight. "I just want to talk."

"Then why do you have a gun and a bullet proof vest? You're here to take me!" Sergio shouted in the warehouse.

"Sergio, you know I have to wear this, it's part of protocol. As is my gun." Steve said calmly. Steve saw one of the men try to go for a gun. "Hey, hey! Keep your hands up." The other man grabbed a gun from a nearby table that had a display of guns on it and pointed it at Steve.

 _Damn it, Steve._ Danny thought. The same feeling plagued him. Something bad was coming.

"Stop! Stop! Don't move!" Steve shouted.

Danny knew he was talking to him, Chin and Kono. This was ridiculous, he needed to stop this. Just as he was about to move in on the situation, his mouth was grabbed and he was held close. "Shh, it's us." Kono voice sent tingles down his spine.

Danny turned around and saw Chin and Kono next to him. "What are you guys doing here? You were supposed to go around back."

"There was no back way in. I don't understand any of this." Chin whispered.

Danny's thoughts reeled. What was Steve doing? If there was no back way in, why bother telling Kono and Chin to go in that way? Did Steve not know there wasn't an entrance in the back?

"Sergio, if you and your men put your guns down, I'll put mine down." Steve said.

Sergio squinted his eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Steve shook his head. "Sergio, I know you're smarter than others think. I know your mother abandoned you. . .I know that your father was abusive and he beat you. He beat you until you'd pass out from the pain. He'd yell at you for being disobedient when you were doing things that weren't wrong. I know that you did what you had to do to protect your younger brother and your younger sister." Steve had taken a couple steps toward Sergio. "I know that you killed those 3 men on your boat because they were being insubordinate according to you. You were only reacting to what you knew."

"Stop! Don't move!" Sergio exclaimed. "Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"I know that you resent your mother. I know that you were promiscuous and that's what got you most into trouble with your father when he came back into your life. He thought ill of that. He probably told you that you were dirty. You were wrong. 'You're not my son.'. . .those words sound familiar?"

"Shut up!" Sergio's yell echoed through the warehouse.

"Sergio. . .we have the evidence. It's over." Steve said as he took another step forward.

Danny could see Sergio thinking. He felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't going to end well. He could feel it. He especially didn't like the fact that there was a gun still pointed at Steve.

"You know what? It isn't."

Danny couldn't comprehend the situation. Everything seemed to slow as Sergio pulled the trigger, the gun still directed at Steve. He watched Steve go down. He was three feet from his hiding place before he shouted out at Sergio. "Put your hands up!"

Sergio turned to him and he heard a shot fire behind him. Sergio went down and everyone moved in.

"Keep your hands up!" Danny heard Kono shout.

"Chin?" Danny spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I'll cover you." Danny said.

Chin quickly moved to Sergio and managed to cuff him.

"Didn't kill him, did I?" Kono shouted over as she had managed to cuff both of the other men.

"No, graze wound to his thigh." Chin shouted to her.

While all this was going on, Danny had turned to Steve. Everything seemed to be moving slowly as he noticed that the man did not get up. "Steve?"

Steve didn't move.

Danny's heart began to race. "Steve?" He said a little louder.

Danny heard a small desperate gasp from the figure that made his heart drop. "Steve! Steve!" Danny ran to Steve's side and threw himself on the ground next to Steve. "Steve, what's going on?"

Steve gasped out again. Everything hurt. Especially his chest. He couldn't breathe right. His exchange came out with ragged gasps for more air. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. "Da-Danny."

Danny looked over him. _What did the bullet hit?_ He could not find the small bullet in the vest. Anywhere! Danny watched as Steve slowly grabbed at the vest collar.

Steve needed it off. It felt compressing. Maybe it would help if it were removed.

"Okay, okay. We'll take it off." Danny said calmly as he began undoing the straps to the vest. His heart was still racing. What was going on with Steve? "Okay, easy now." He gently slid the bulletproof vest off and away from his body.

Steve gasped and let out a small noise. He couldn't think straight. Everything hurt. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

Danny searched Steve's body and found it. As his eyes gazed at the wound, his heart stopped. The small hole in Steve's chest oozed blood. It covered his shirt and began to leak down his shirt towards his belly button.

"Oh, god!" Danny leapt at it, applying pressure. "GET A MEDIC!" He screamed in the building.

Steve groaned as pressure was applied. "AUGH!" He let out and breathed rapidly, which made everything hurt worse.

Danny focused back to Steve. The man's eyes fluttered as he gasped in and out. "Da-Danny. . ." He tried to speak out.

"Hey, Steve. Shhh shhh shhh. I need you to stay quiet, okay?"

Steve gasped. "Can't. . .breathe. . ."

Danny nodded. "I know, I know. You're gonna be okay, babe." His gazed wandered to the vest. It wasn't Steve's. He had grabbed a spare from HQ because he was in between vests. _It must be faulty. . .old. How old are those vests? Oh my god. . ._ Even though it was dark, and the material on the vest was dark, Danny could see a large blood stain surrounding the bullet entry hole.

Steve gasped again, drawing Danny's attention back to him. "It. . .hurts. . ." He murmured as he tried to breathe. His eyes began to water at the pain. He gasped out, trying for more air.

"I know, babe, I know."

Steve could feel the impending reality of the situation. He closed his eyes as he let out a small noise similar to a quiet sob. "Danny. . .medic. . .won't get here. . ." He struggling as he swallowed.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows as his stomach churned and chills ran through his body. "Steve, what are you talking about? They'll be here, okay? I need you to keep looking at me." Danny said softly, panic spreading through him at Steve's words.

"Danny. . ." Steve swallowed. He gasped in a breath. "I need. . .you to know. . .that I. . .I'm sorry." He paused feeling blurriness cloud his vision. "I thought I knew. . .how to get Sergio. . .to back down. . ."

"Steve, baby, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we get you help."

Steve shook his head uncoordinatedly. "Danny. . .I love you." Steve let out a gasp and a gurgling sound that chilled Danny to the bone. Steve could taste blood within his mouth.

"Babe, I love you, too. And I know you love me." _Why are you telling me this now, Steve?_ Danny didn't want to admit that he knew why. Steve's face was going shockingly pale. He was losing a lot of blood. He was gasping for air. . .

Danny wasn't stupid.

". . .won't be. . .much longer." Steve huffed out.

Danny could only stare into his eyes as tears began to fill them. "Steve, don't say that! You'll be okay-"

Steve's eyes were taking longer to open after they would close. He began to feel sleepy. A calmness drifted over him. "Tell Grace. . ." He swallowed again. "I love her."

"Steve, you can tell her yourself!" Danny held his hand over the wound as the other moved to Steve's face. Danny jumped a little at the blood he saw on it. Steve saw the hand and leaned into it, closing his eyes. "Steve, Steve, babe, look at me, I need you to look at me."

"I feel. . .sleepy. . ." Steve whispered out as a blanket of drowsiness continued to cover him.

"I know, babe, I know. You need to stay awake though." Danny spoke gently.

Steve's eyelids drew up and fluttered to look at him. "Danny. . .I'm sorry. . .for everything. . .in our past. . ." He rasped in a breath. "Forgive me."

Danny could feel himself falling apart. Tears streamed down his face as he looked into Steve's eyes and then to his wound. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He choked as looked to the wound site. "I'm sorry for causing pain between us."

Steve gasped in another breath. Danny watched as he brought a hand to his own that held Steve's face. "Danny. . .I love you." He said as a tear trickled out from his eye.

Danny looked back to his eyes. Those eyes that had captivated him from the moment they met so many years ago in Steve's father's garage. The fire in them. . .the passion. . .the eventual softness when they finally confessed to each other and started dating. Then the undying love when they married and again when they had rekindled their love.

 _This can't be goodbye._

"I love you, Danno." Steve whispered out.

Danny couldn't take this. Everything blurred and he couldn't breathe as he watched Steve.

Steve's vision blurred. "Danno. . .I love you." He saw a brightness before his eyes flickered close, a final breath leaving him. Steve stopped moving. His chest ceased its movements.

"Steve, Steve! Please! No, Steve!" Danny yelled to him as he tapped Steve's face lightly. "Steve! Please, don't leave! Steve!" He sobbed out.

Danny didn't notice the pair of medics near him. "Sir, we're gonna need you to step away."

Danny couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Everything stopped. He felt hands around his arms, pulling at him to stand and step away. He let out a loud cry. He couldn't hold it back. He brought a hand to his hair and gripped it hard as it felt like his heart was collapsing in his chest. Everything was imploding. His soul, his heart, his love for Steve. . .he couldn't take it. He struggled against the hold. "Steve!" Tears flowed as blood covered his hands, face, and now hair. The hands that held him belonged to Chin. The man pulled him in and led him through the building.

Danny was pulled out of the building to where he could no longer see Steve. His eyes were wide. Tears stained his face. His chest heaved, in and out. He felt unsteady, like his world was crumbling.

"Danny. . ." Chin spoke to him gently.

Danny could feel his chest tightening. He couldn't breathe properly. It was shallow and quick. He began to crouch down.

"Danny? Danny, man?" Chin tried to call to him, but Danny couldn't process it. Everything felt numb. Life seemed to pause around him as his mind, his thoughts, his heart tumbled into a whirling cyclone of panic, shock, and mourning.

"Danny?"

Danny was finding it difficult to breathe. He wouldn't breathe, holding his breath, and then he let it out in gasps and then hold it, only to let out gasps again.

"Danny? Oh, god, you're having a panic attack." Chin murmured as he helped Danny sit down. Danny wrapped his arms around his knees. Tears began to flow again and that lump in his throat grew. Everything felt numb. . .even the grasping on his arm and around his shoulder. Everything was silent. . .even though he knew Chin was speaking to him. . .attempting to bring Danny back from this state of complete shock and panic.

As the wind blew, bringing chills as it rushed by him, he could only painfully think a single person in the light of the moon.

Steve. . .


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

A couple of months later, Danny gazed at the acres of grave markers. He was sitting next to one in particular. He brushed away some dirt as he continued to talk. He did this every few weeks. He smiled as his fingers grazed over the name. _McGarrett._

"Grace is excited for cheer to start. She's been practicing and she's really good. But. . .that's just from a father's perspective." He grinned as he gazed over the grounds.

"Mary's here. She talks about you every so often. . .she misses you. But I think she's told you that." He paused as his gaze drifted to his left. He saw Mary standing near Grace as she crouched down to sweep some leaves off another grave marker. Danny could hear them talking faintly about something. "The first time I saw her talking to you was when I realized it wouldn't hurt if I started talking to you. It's nice." He paused. "Never really thought much about talking to someone after they die, but. . ." He waited for the words to come. "I guess I've had trouble with thinking about life after death. What it's like. . .what the rules are. . ." He shrugged as he looked at the marker. "If it even exists."

He breathed through his nose as a breeze made it's way through the lot. The leaves in the trees rustled and a few fluttered off the branches. The leaves fluttered to the ground, meeting their dead mates as they all tumbled together along the ground.

Danny looked up again and saw Mary whisper something in Grace's ear. Grace laughed and hid behind a near by tree.

Danny looked down at the marker again. "I was thinking about that night. . .in the warehouse. What had happened. . ." Danny said as he pulled his hand to his lap and looked at his fingers recalling in the night. He saw his wedding ring wrapped around his ring finger. He caressed it and then twisted it around his finger. "I think that was the worst night of my life."

Danny took in a sigh as he played with the petals of the flowers he left in the little stand near the marker when he had first began his chat.

"Like I've said, it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. It was difficult to breathe. . .and-" He paused. He shook his head. "I couldn't function correctly. Something like that has never happened to me before." He paused again. He then smiled. "I'm so glad. . ." He paused and swallowed. "I'm so glad your son survived." Danny said in a hushed tone.

Danny turned as he heard laughter. A man, in a nice blue suit, walked to Mary, who was laughing and giggling. Danny grinned widely as he gazed on the man's burly shoulders that fit perfectly in the suit jacket. Danny took in a breath through his smile as the tall, dark haired man let out a small exclamation as Grace jumped out from behind the tree. Grace was grabbed and spun around in the man's arms.

"Like I've said before, it was touch and go, but. . .he made it." Danny thought back to the time Steve was in the hospital. Danny closed his eyes as he remembered later on that night when he reached the hospital.

 _Pacing out in the waiting area, not knowing Steve's condition, Danny twisted his hands. He had been told that they 'revived' him at the scene and had brought him to the hospital. He ran his hands, which were caked with dried blood, through his hair and kept with his pacing._

" _Danny!"_

 _Danny turned as he saw Chin and Kono run to him._

" _Danny, what happened?" Kono asked._

 _Danny looked up at her with tears in his eyes, anxiety clamping down on him. "You know he was in between vests. He had grabbed a spare from HQ before we headed to the scene. . .it was defective, or. . .out of date. . .I-I don't know. M-maybe. . ." Danny was finding it difficult to breathe. "Maybe it was. . ." He drifted off, choking on his words._

" _Hey, hey. Danny." Chin murmured as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _Danny tried to hold his breath to regulate his breathing to normal. It seemed to help a bit._

" _How is he?" Chin asked._

" _I-I-I don't know." Danny answered._

" _They haven't updated you?" Kono asked. She took out some wipes from her pocket and gave them to Danny._

" _No. . .do you think that's bad?" Danny asked with worry on his voice. He shook as he tried to open the package._

" _No, no. Danny. . ." Chin placed a hand on his arm. "Danny, you need to stay calm. Okay?"_

" _Yeah, Danny. . .I just thought it was a little strange they haven't updated you, it's been like. . .an hour." Kono said. She took the package from Danny and opened it for him, handing him the wet towelette. Danny took it and wiped the dried blood from his hands._

 _Chin gave Kono a look._

" _Sorry." Kono said softly. "No news, can be good news, though. . .right?"_

 _Danny chewed his lower lip and still paced as he wiped his hands._

 _Chin turned to Kono. "You are not helping." He said in a hushed voice._

" _Alright. I'll see if I can talk to someone about getting news." She said as she turned to the front desk._

 _Chin turned to Danny as he watched Danny pace and grab his hair. The man needed to relax, to calm down. "Danny. . ."_

 _"Chin, I can't." Danny spoke quietly. He knew where Chin was going with his tone. "I can't right now, Chin. I can't get over the fact that every time I see a surgeon walk down these halls, a nurse with a clipboard, a doctor that walks out of a room, they're going to give me the news. Horrible news. I can't get over the fact that my heart is beating so hard right now that it feels like I'm in danger. I can't get over the fact that my stomach is in knots. . .in a jumbled mess, and it feels like I'm going to throw up. I can't help that my anxiety is at its highest peak right now, and that it hurts to breathe. I can't help that my love for the man that is in surgery, right now, is flickering out of existence." He paused. "I know what you are going to say." He looked at Chin with honesty in his eyes. "But I can't. . .I'm sorry, Chin, but. . .I can't 'stay calm' or 'think rationally' or even think that he'll be okay. Chin, it was bad, and I can't, I. . .just. . .can't!"_

 _Chin quieted and said nothing for a moment. "Danny. . .you're wrong to say that."_

 _Danny turned to Chin. "What?"_

" _You said that you can't help that your love is flickering out of existence." He looked at Danny. He shook his head. "You and Steve are the real thing, Danny."_

 _Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes._

 _Chin's eyes began to water. He cleared his throat. "And. . .if Steve. . ." He shuddered out a breath. "If he doesn't make it. . .your love for him won't stop, pal." He walked over to Danny. "It sounds cheeky and. . .probably weird to hear this from a friend and coworker. . .and I know I don't normally talk about things like this, but. . ." Danny heard the man's voice crack. "Your guys' love is forever." He whispered as a single tear trickled down his cheek._

 _Danny squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Chin's arms around him. He could feel his heart breaking at the words. He grasped onto Chin and held onto him as he let the tears run._

" _Guys."_

 _They broke as they heard Kono's voice and they saw a surgeon walk down the hall. Danny held his breath as he came to the waiting area._

" _For McGarrett?" The surgeon asked._

 _The group rushed over to the small man. Danny wiped his eyes and sniffed._

" _We were able to stop the bleeders and pull a single bullet out. As you know, he did pass out at the site, but we were able to-."_

" _Wait, he passed out?" Danny asked._

" _Yes, he passed out-"_

" _No, no. His chest stopped moving. . .his eyes closed. . .he. . ." Danny spoke quietly. He couldn't accept this. He couldn't accept anything at the moment._

 _Chin placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed it. He looked back at the doctor._

" _When you saw him at the site, he was suffering from a collapsed lung. He was also suffering from lack of oxygen at the scene when the EMTs showed up. We were able to fix it and he's in recovery now. He's still on watch, but he should recover from the wound and the collapsed lung alright." The doctor said._

 _Danny loudly let out his breath that he was holding. He felt Chin squeeze his shoulder again and Kono touched his arm. "Were there any other complications?"_

" _There was a small complication during surgery. He did begin to hyperventilate. We were concerned that since the bullet caused trauma at the chest and he had came in with a collapsed lung, his lung may collapse again. And we were also concerned about brain damage from lapses of oxygen in his blood happening so frequently." The surgeon then gave a small smile. "But, he was able to recover himself. . .relax. . .and breathe properly with some artificial breaths."_

" _So. . .you're saying. . .he's going to be okay?" Danny asked._

" _He's not out of the woods yet, but he's definitely on the path." The surgeon said._

" _Um. . .he lost a lot of blood-" Danny began._

" _Oh, yes. He did lose some blood. We did a CBC and a PCV when he came in and felt his levels weren't so decreased to a level that a blood transfusion would be needed. He is receiving fluids via a I.V. line and we're planning on running another CBC and PCV towards the morning, maybe in 7 hours. Just to double check his levels and that he is producing red blood cells on his own."_

" _Can we see him?" Danny asked._

 _The surgeon's face turned slightly serious. "He needs his rest. He's not even up from the anesthesia yet. He's being transported to a recovery room as we speak. Since it's so late and he did go through surgery, we'd like him to rest."_

" _Please? Even if it's just for a few minutes?" Danny asked._

 _The surgeon looked at him with seriousness. "I'm sorry. Not tonight. You can come by tomorrow morning at 8, when visiting hours start."_

 _Danny felt slightly disappointed, but he knew the surgeon was right. Steve needed rest and he wasn't going to get any with Danny there, crying with happiness and kissing him until his head popped off._

 _The surgeon must have seen his face full of disappointment and looked around. "Look."_

 _Danny looked up at him._

 _The surgeon began writing on a piece of paper. "Come in at 7. You'll be able to see him then. This note will get you in before visiting hours."_

 _Danny smiled as the surgeon handed him the note._

" _I'll let the staff working tomorrow morning know." He added._

 _Danny nodded and looked back up at him. "Thank you." He said to the surgeon. The surgeon nodded, and turned up the hall. Danny turned to his mates._

 _Kono and Chin smiled at him. "Danny, he's okay. He's gonna be okay." Kono said quietly._

 _Danny felt light, hopeful, and yet, still afraid. He wasn't out of the woods yet. He grasped his hands together and popped his fingers. He swallowed as he looked at his friends. "Thank you." He paused as he looked at both of them. "For everything."_

 _Chin and Kono continued to smile at him._

" _What are friends for." Kono said._

" _We believe in you guys." Chin said._

 _Danny felt the happy tears in his eyes._

 _After some matter of convincing, Kono and Chin had taken Danny home. Danny had given Grace a call to tell her about the situation and what was going on with Steve. As worried as she was, Danny tried to comfort her by saying Steve was going to be alright. He just wished he believe those words himself._

 _With no night's sleep, he had driven back to the hospital the following morning and was able to find out where Steve was staying. His heart pounded as he walked quickly down the hall._

 _107\. . .He stopped at the room. He glanced at the clipboard that rested on the open door to make sure that he had the right room and walked in quietly. He peeped behind the curtain that was covering the entrance. Steve was up. His hospital bed had been propped up and he was looking out the window. He still looked worn and tired. The nasal cannula that the surgeon said they placed on him last night was still there. He still had an I.V. in, but otherwise. . ._

 _Steve was looking like he was going to be okay._

 _Danny was over ruled with emotions and quickly rushed into the room. He threw his bag on the nearby chair, startling Steve a little._

 _His eyes lightened as he saw Danny. "Danny!" Steve smiled._

" _Steve." Danny whispered. Danny climbed into his hospital bed, swinging his legs over and straddling Steve's lap._

 _Steve let out a small groan as Danny settled on his body. "Careful, Danny." He murmured._

" _I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. Forgive me." Danny whispered, grabbing the man's cheeks. He brought the man's lips to his own, kissing him fiercely and almost aggressively._

 _Steve chuckled against his lips. He gently touched Danny's arm and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close._

 _Danny brushed the back of Steve's neck and ran his fingers through Steve's dark hair. It felt so soft, so familiar. . .it gave Danny shivers._

 _One of Steve's hands drifted to Danny's waist and then rose up his abdomen to the man's chest. It felt so good to feel Danny again._

 _Danny pulled from Steve's lips and rested his forehead against Steve's. "Oh, Steve." He whispered with a grin._

 _Steve grinned back at him. "Danno. . .my Danno."_

 _Danny chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss._

 _Steve chuckled again. "Babe, someone is gonna see." His lips brushed against Danny's as he spoke. There was a small length of silence as they kissed each other. Danny kissed him fiercely, holding to him like never before._

 _Danny broke but stayed close to Steve's lips. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I couldn't care less about people seeing." He paused as he brushed his thumbs against Steve's cheeks._

 _Steve grinned as Danny's fingers wandered to the man's lips._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Steve nodded. "Now that you're here."_

 _Danny grinned. "Steve, I. . ." Danny searched Steve's face. His eyes, his cheeks, his lips and back to his eyes. "I. . ."_

 _Steve tilted his head, looking at Danny._

 _Danny couldn't help himself. He couldn't form words from his thoughts. He went back in and planted his lips on Steve's._

 _After a few moments of kissing and soft, quiet moans from Danny, they broke again. Danny looked at him and could feel the tears in his eyes once more. He traced Steve's hairline on his head._

" _Babe, why you crying?" Steve asked with a small smile and confused eyebrows._

 _Danny let out a laugh and sniffed. "I'm so sorry." He took in a sharp breath._

" _Babe, what are you sorry for?"_

 _Danny shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. "I. . .I should've stepped in. I should've. . .I should've been out there, right with you."_

 _Steve shook his head. "Danny, no. Okay, it was my choice to go out there. I. . .I wasn't thinking with all the facts. Just a hand full. And that's where everything went wrong. I didn't establish a clear plan when we went in. And that was bad and totally. . ." Steve shook his head. "It was bad."_

 _Danny looked at him with tears still in his eyes._

" _Danny, I'm okay. I'll pull through. This wasn't your fault. I should have ordered back up vests ages ago. Along with my new personal one." He paused and reached up to Danny's cheek, wiping a tear from it. "Okay?"_

 _Danny smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad you're okay." He paused and touched Steve's neck. "I love you."_

 _Steve's face lit up at his words. He smiled widely. "I love you, too."_

 _Danny grinned as he leaned back in and connected lips again._

Danny smiled at the memory and looked over at the three figures. "I couldn't be more privileged and honored to be part of this family." He looked down to the marker again. "Your son means the world to me and. . .I hope that we stay together. For a long, long time." He swept over the grave again with his hand. His fingers lingered on a few letters. "Dare I say. . .forever?" He paused with a small smile on his face. "I love him so much." Danny paused. "And I always will."

Danny looked up again and smiled. "You can be sure of that, John." Danny watched Grace deliver a kiss to Steve's rosy cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's the one for me. . .and I'm never doubting that again." Danny smiled as he watched the small group slowly make their way towards him.

Danny looked back at the marker. "Till next time, John." Danny brushed the marker again and stood up.

Danny brushed the grass and dirt off his trousers and straightened his jacket.

"Hey." Steve called as he let Grace slide down from his hold. Grace turned to Mary and grabbed her hand, pulling her to look at some flowers on another grave.

"Hey." Danny replied, looking up at him.

"You okay?" Steve asked as he reached him, stopping inches from his body.

Danny looked over his face. "Never better." He smiled.

It looked like Steve sighed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Danny's smile faltered a bit.

"What's up?"

Danny looked back up at him. "Nothing. . .I was just thinking about everything that's happened in the past couple months. . .the warehouse. . .your recovery." Danny reached out and grazed Steve's chest before finding his way to Steve's back and grasping him with a hug.

Steve hugged him back. "I couldn't have done any of it without you." Steve replied as Danny placed his head against his chest and breathed in deeply. He loved being able to do that. He missed it the several days Steve was in the hospital. Steve's arms squeezed him tight. He placed a kiss on Danny's forehead and Danny chuckled.

"What you laughing about, Danno?" Steve grinned.

"Nothing. . .I'm just. . .so in love with you." Danny told him as he pulled away and smiled at him.

Steve grinned. "And I am with you as well."

Danny grinned as Steve leaned in closer and their lips met in an embrace.

Never again would they doubt their love for one another. Never again would there be piles of issues, one on top of many others. Never again would they feel they are losing each other. Even in the speed of the day, how quickly hours passed and how busy things got, they knew to take just twenty-seconds in the day to kiss, to laugh, to embrace. . .to love. . .to show love and express it.

A lot can happen in twenty-seconds and a lot can happen as a result of twenty-seconds. . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue: Forever them.**

"Come on. Time for rest." Danny murmured to Steve as he opened the door and let Steve walk in first. "Couch, now, please."

"Danny, there are other things I can be doing than sleeping and wasting the day." Steve said to Danny as Danny ushered him through the living room after getting home from the hospital for the third time the past month.

"No, Steve. Doctor said strict bed rest for 10 days."

"Danny, this doesn't help me at all."

"It will. You need rest, babe. You have reoccurring pneumonia and you were close to another lung collapse with all the coughing you were doing." Danny persisted as he ushered Steve to sit on the couch.

Steve sighed as he sat down. Just as he did so, he began to cough violently.

"You know, if you were to have gone in a little bit sooner instead of hiding it, and taking cough suppressants, maybe you wouldn't be as restricted to the house." Danny said over Steve's coughing. He fiddled in his pocket for the inhaler that they had picked up from their local store's pharmacy. "Trying to keep you restricted is going to be like trying to keep a puppy from jumping and running around after she's been spayed." He mumbled as he pulled out the inhaler and shook it. "Here."

Steve shook his head and waved his hand. He couldn't answer, only cough loudly and forcefully, pleading that his lungs settled down.

"Steve. . .this is Albuterol. It will help calm your lungs." Danny said sitting next to him.

Steve stopped coughing and took in a breath.

Danny heard the wheezing. He gazed sympathetically at him. He looked tired and worn out. His chest heaved as he gasped for air after his coughing spat.

"Please, take it?" Danny asked him, offering him the inhaler.

"I hate taking albuterol." Steve gasped out.

"Why?"

"Well, I heard that in the long run it can hurt your lungs more than help them."

"Isn't that only in large quantities? You didn't have an inhaler when you were young. . .and even if you did, it wouldn't be that bad because this isn't for that long of use."

Steve looked at him.

"If it really concerns you, if we're compatible, I'll give you one of my lungs." Danny smiled at him.

Steve chuckled. "You'd give up a lung for me?"

"Well, you basically did the same for me, right?" Danny smiled at him.

Steve could only smile at Danny as the man smiled back.

"I mean. . .I know it's our job and you'd save anyone worth saving, but. . .I don't know. I feel like that day. . ." Danny shrugged. "It could have been me. . .it could have been. . .anyone. . .Chin, Kono. . ." Danny drifted off. "But here you come in and suffer through a collapsed lung and pneumonia in order to protect others. And your team."

Steve smiled. "And my love."

Danny smiled at him.

"And I would do it all over again, you know that?" Steve said gently.

"Oh, yeah. I know you would." Danny murmured. He looked down at the inhaler. He offered it to Steve again. "Now, I have a chance to help you." He paused. "Please?"

Steve sighed and looked down at the inhaler. He took it in his hand.

Danny gave him a small smile as the man emptied his lungs, took 2 puffs from the inhaler, and held his breath. Danny heard him take in two more breaths without exhaling, trying to make sure the drug stayed within his lungs as long as possible. He then exhaled slowly.

"Thank you. Now. . .what do you want to watch? I'll make you something to eat." Danny murmured as he picked up the remote, turned it on, and handed it to Steve.

"Ah, damn, I don't know. Any good movies you've heard about lately?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head as he stood up and grabbed a nearby blanket. "No. Well. . .that's a lie. Grace said she really enjoyed Big Hero Six when she saw it in theaters."

Steve laughed. "Danny, I'm not going to watch a kid's movie right now!"

Danny shrugged with a smile. "Just thought I'd throw it out there. Hey, maybe some history will put you to sleep. Or. . .documentaries, or the science channel."

"But I like history and science." Steve pointed out.

"Cooking?" Danny paused. "Sales? There you go, no one likes sales channels."

Steve chuckled and settled as Danny placed the blanket over his body. He took a hold of Danny's hands after he dropped the edges of the blanket. He watched Danny's eyes draw to his as he grasped his hands. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Danny smiled. "Of course I do." He moved his hands along Steve's. "And you know I love you, right?"

Steve nodded sleepily. "I do."

Danny smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Alright. Now, what do you want to eat? What sounds good?"

Steve grinned. He leaned forward and grabbed him. "A Danno sandwich!" He laughed as he nuzzled Danny's abdomen.

Danny laughed as he grabbed Steve. "Steven! I'm being serious."

"I am too!" Steve laughed back.

Danny couldn't get over how adorable Steve could be. With dozens of serious, stone cold, Navy SEAL moments surrounding him, it was nice to see the silliness slip out of Steve and have him be goofy.

Danny's hands drifted to Steve's side and began to tickle him.

"No! Danny! That's not fair!" Steve laughed as he squirmed.

"Hey, you started it!" Danny laughed back.

"And I'll finish it!" Steve chuckled back as he began his own tickling at Danny's sides.

They went until Steve started to cough again from laughing so much.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Tickling time is done." Danny murmured as he began to back off.

Steve shook his head as he continued to cough. He pulled Danny in close and cough into his elbows before his lungs settled and he rested his head against Danny's abdomen. He breathed heavily and felt weariness drift over him.

After a few minutes of holding his head and stroking his hair, Danny spoke. "You interested in grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup? I know we picked up some tomatoes the other day, so you can have it fresh."

"Mmmmm." Steve sighed with closed eyes, still holding close to Danny. "That actually sounds unbelievably good right now."

Danny smiled and leaned down, kissing his head. "I'll go make some then."

Steve smiled up at him as Danny gently touched his cheek and turned to walk into the kitchen. He settled back on the couch and covered himself with the blanket a little more. He could not believe how much he loved Danny at the moment. It seemed more and more like that. He didn't think he could love Danny any more than he could and then, bam, Danny would do or say something that completely sent Steve over the moon. The man's care and attention he was giving Steve was so warming and gentle, it made Steve's heart beat just a little faster and his chest pull a little tighter when he thought about it.

Steve closed his eyes with a smile on his face. _God, I love him so much._ He thought as his breathing slowed and he felt drowsiness fall upon him. _Probably more than he knows._ His thoughts dispersed and felt himself begin to settle in the warmth of sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steam swirled around them as they stood in the shower about a week later. Unhappy as he was with it being as hot as it was, Steve stood near Danny, hands on his hips and a pout set on his face.

"And in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Any pain?" Danny counted as Steve did his daily breathing exercises.

"No. Danny, this is dumb. It doesn't feel like it's working." Steve murmured to him as they stood in the shower. He folded his arms.

"No, it doesn't work within twenty-seconds of doing it. Steve, it'll help cleanse your lungs. Especially with the warm steam and the eucalyptus oil." Danny said as he touched Steve's arms lightly. "The doctor suggested it."

"Oh, that quack doesn't know anything." Steve snapped.

Danny tilted his head and gave him a small smile. "Please, let's keep doing it."

Steve looked over at him. "The oil does smell good." He admitted. "And I do love taking showers with you."

"See. . .there you go!" Danny encouraged.

Steve rolled his eyes and squared his body to Danny with a smile playing at his lips.

"Okay, once more." Danny said. "And in 1, 2, 3, 4. . ."

Steve stepped closer, causing Danny to drift off in his words. Steve breathed in and held his breath as he leaned closer to Danny.

Danny had been backed into the wall of the shower. He held his breath as Steve brought his nose close to his own. "And out. . ." Danny whispered with a smile playing at his lips.

Steve slowly tilted his head down slightly, maintaining eye contact with him, and slowly exhaling out his breath.

The warm air from Steve's exhale tickled Danny's chin, making him grin. They stared at each other for a few moments as Steve's breathing resumed to normal. "Well, that was kinda hot." Danny murmured with a grin.

"You like that?" Steve asked with a cocked an eyebrow.

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Steve grinned. "I think I'll enjoy this. . .exercise from now on as well. You know. . .as long as we do it this way."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you reckon?"

"I reckon? Danny. . .what was that?!" Steve laughed.

Danny laughed back. "Bad choice of words to use, I guess."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Steve murmured.

Danny grinned. "Come here."

Steve leaned in and placed his lips against Danny's. Everything was smooth, gentle, easy. . .Steve loved being able to put his lips against Danny's whenever he liked. It made him feel better. . .feel at home. . .at peace. Steve broke from Danny's lips. "I love you."

Danny grinned. "Love you too, babe."

Steve smiled back and leaned back in for another kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, after they had settled in for bed, Steve was having a difficult time falling asleep. He kept coughing and his chest was hurting as he laid on his side. It had probably been and hour since he first laid down and he was getting frustrated. The coughing would only relieve the tickling in his lungs for a while before the same tickling feeling out come back. _Maybe it's time for another dose from the inhaler. And tea sounds so good right now. . .might help with my throat._ Steve glanced over at Danny as the man slept next to him. He slowly uncovered himself, making sure Danny stayed tucked in by bringing the cover back up to his pillow. Steve slowly made his way out of the room, trying to keep quiet and prevent himself from coughing as to wake Danny up. He made it to the hallway and switched on a light that turned on a few lights downstairs.

Danny had felt Steve move and get out of bed. He sleepily opened his eyes and stared at the empty spot on his bed. He lifted his head off the bed and saw the taller man's shadow on the wall just outside their room, moving down to dance on the floor as Steve headed downstairs. _He's probably getting some water. He should be back soon._ Danny laid on his back and decided to wait up for Steve.

Danny waited. . .and waited. . .and waited. It must have been a good 30 minutes before Danny sat back up in his bed. He looked over to the hallway. It was dark. There was no residual light from downstairs. _Where did he go? He better not be out swimming, or doing something ridiculous like running. . .or even walking outside. . .it's too cold for that right now._

Danny moved the covers off him. He stood up and headed out of the room, through the hall, and down the stairs. He began to walk to the kitchen where the light was on, but he stopped as he looked over at the living room.

Steve was sleeping on the couch. His headrest against the back of the couch and his feet rested on the coffee table, his arms folded across his chest.

Danny tilted his head in sympathy. _Poor guy is tuckered out. The doc did say pneumonia drains you._

Danny turned his head at the sound of whistling. He moved towards the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. He stepped in and crossed over to the stove where a kettle was whistling. Danny removed it and turned off the heat that was set on low on the stove. He turned and saw the mug and the tea packet. _He was making tea? At this time of night?_ Danny picked up the package. _Ah, herbal tea. Something to soothe that cough. . .and probably dry throat._ Danny smiled softly. He turned to a cupboard and pulled out a container of honey. He poured the hot water into the mug till about the half way mark and stuck the herbal tea bag in. Danny pulled out a spoon and dipped it in the honey, swirling it around to get a fair helping. He then gently stirred it into the tea, watching the honey dissolve into the heated liquid.

After a good 5 minutes of steeping and adding more hot water in after the first 3 minutes, Danny picked up the mug and moved to the living room. He grabbed a blanket that sat on the recliner and continued to Steve.

Danny gently sat down on the wooded coffee table and gently placed a hand on Steve's thigh. "Steve? Steve, babe?" He called.

Steve's eyes flashed open and he sat forward, slightly startled.

"Hey, hey. It's just me." Danny said quietly.

Steve settled back down against the couch and put a hand on his head. He then sat forward again. "Shit, the stove-"

"Hey, hey. I got it covered. Here." He slowly moved the tea to Steve.

Steve took it. "Thanks." He said as he took a sip. The warm liquid tasted so good and felt even better as he swallowed it. He took a few sips before pulling the mug away from his lips. "Sorry if I woke you. I was trying not to."

Danny shook his head as he placed the blanket on Steve's lap. "After about 30 minutes, I thought I should check on you."

Steve smiled tiredly at him. "I was. . .planning on falling asleep down here. So I wouldn't wake you up after having my tea. And in case it didn't work, my coughing might've just kept you up."

Danny smiled. "You know it doesn't bother me. The coughing means you're getting over it."

"I know, but. . .I just don't want to keep you up." Steve said softly.

Danny smiled as he watched Steve look at the tea. "Would've kept me up anyway by not being next to me."

Steve looked up at him.

Danny shrugged. "I've gotten used to you sleeping next to me."

Steve gave him a small chuckle. "Surprisingly, I have as well."

"Surprisingly?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I miss your heavy breathing when you're away or when we don't sleep near each other." Steve admitted with a grin.

"My heavy breathing?" Danny asked, incredulously. "I don't breathe heavily."

Steve gave cocked one of his eyebrows as if to say 'yeah, right, Danno.' It made Danny raise his hands in the air.

"Alright, you caught me. I do breathe heavily. I do, especially when you thrust into me."

Steve laughed at Danny's confession. "I miss that heavy breathing, too."

"Oh, you do?" Danny asked as he moved to sit next to Steve.

Steve nodded as Danny out his hands on his warm cheeks. "Oh, I think you know I do."

Danny grinned as he leaned closer to the man.

"To be honest, I miss your moans, too." 

Danny grinned. "My moans?"

"Yeah. . .especially when I thrust. . .into you." He said gently as he nosed Danny's nose with his own.

Danny chuckled as he placed his lips gently on Steve's that were still curled into a smile. They broke and gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. "Well. . .your missing of our bedroom activities, and _my_ response to them, will not go on for long." He murmured. "But. . .I must say that you need to get better, so you won't completely die during." Danny chuckled.

Steve chuckled with him. "Sounds fair. I'm going to hold you to that."

Danny smiled before leaning in again and giving him a quick gentle kiss. "Finish your tea and we'll go to bed. . .with your inhaler on the bedside table. So you aren't up all night."

"As well as you." Steve added before sipping the tea.

"Well, that's just an added bonus." Danny replied.

Steve smiled and sipped some more tea. He brought the mug away from his lips and sat for a moment. He pointed to the drink. "You put honey in this, didn't you?"

Danny nodded. "Helps boost your immune system."

Steve nodded. "That's why it tastes so sweet." He looked down into his mug.

"Kinda like you." Danny whispered as he placed a small kiss to Steve's cheek, making the man smile widely.

After Steve finished his tea and Danny took the mug to the kitchen as Steve folded up the blanket, they walked up the stairs to their room, hand in hand. They both laid back down and pulled the cover tight over their bodies. Danny snuggled up closer to Steve and Steve turned his body to face Danny's.

"Thank you for checking on me. And saving the house from the stove." Steve murmured.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, of course." He paused. "I love you."

Steve smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Love you, too."

With that, they eventually found themselves in dreamland.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roughly three weeks later, after another follow up appointment to the doctors, Steve had been cleared for work, physical labors, and everything else.

One of the first things Steve wanted to do was work on his Marquis. So, on a Saturday morning, Steve was in the garage fiddling with his car. Though, one thing was different from the other times he would fiddle on his car.

Danny was there.

"So, sometimes it's not the battery or the posts and cables that's the problem, it's the corrosion that settles on the terminals?" Danny asked him as he held a bowl of paste looking substance.

"Right. And baking soda takes care of that." Steve murmured as he used an old toothbrush to scrub the corrosion off.

"Never knew that one."

"Oh, yeah. You know. . .just old tips for old cars." Steve smiled at him and continued to scrub the terminals.

"Are you doing anything else today on it?" Danny asked.

"Nah. I was going to change the oil in the Camaro. It's about that time again." Steve murmured as he continued to scrub.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Danny had a question he had been wanting to ask Steve for a while. Actually, since they were first married.

"Um. . .do you want to teach me how to change a car's oil?" Danny asked.

Steve looked over at him.

"It's just. . .I first did it when I was maybe 10. . .and after that. . .my dad would always do it. . . and on my cars in Jersey, I'd take them in. . .so, I guess I kinda forgot how." Danny shrugged.

Steve nodded his head. "Ah, yeah! You wanna help with the Camaro?"

"Yeah, sure." Danny said with a smile.

"Alright. You wanna go get it ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, what do I do?"

"Okay. There's oil in the back in the cabinets to the right. I think there is one container that is already open. On the bottle, it will say 5W-30. That's the type of oil. There's a filter canister in a box next to them, I think."

"Okay." Danny said as he turned to set the bowl of baking soda and water on the workbench off to the side of the garage.

"And in the cabinet, there is a roll of paper towels, a funnel, and a black, oil catch pan. If you want to grab those, that would be great as well." 

"Alright." Danny agreed and turned to the back room of the garage.

Steve finished the scrubbing and wiped the terminals. He then grabbed a container of petroleum jelly from the workbench and wiped some of the jelly on both terminals. He noticed Danny walking by with all of the items he told him to get.

Steve moved to place the clamps back onto the battery. "Alright. You have the Camaro's keys on you?" He asked as he took off his black latex gloves.

"I'll go get them."

Steve finished tightening the clamps and wiped his hands. He grabbed two metal car ramps and then moved to the Camaro that was parked in the driveway.

Danny approached him, walking from the house with his car keys in hand.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is slowly move the car up these ramps. So we can get underneath it." Steve said to him. He moved to the Camaro's front tires, placing the ramps right at the base of the tires.

After slowly and safely inching the car up the ramps, and with careful direction from Danny, Steve parked the car up on the ramps.

"Alright. It's a good thing the driveway is kinda sloped. You want the car as level as possible." Steve said to Danny as he turned off the car. Steve hopped out of the car and shut the door.

"So what now?"

Danny's question and eagerness made Steve smile. "If you learn this, you have to help me with changing the truck and the Camaro from now on." Steve said.

Danny shrugged. "Hey, if we can do it together, all the better."

Steve smiled at his response. "Okay. You know my tool box?"

Danny nodded.

"We're going to need the 15 and 24 mm socket and the drive ratcheting wrench handle." Steve said as he moved to the items that Danny had set down in the grass.

Danny moved back to the garage to find what Steve was asking for.

Steve pulled the two sets of gloves from his pocket and put a pair on. He looked up as Danny came striding back out of the garage.

"These what you looking for?" Danny asked tilting his head and looking up at Steve.

Steve nodded with a grin. "Yep. This one. . ." He held up the 15 mm. ". . .is to loosen the bolt to the oil sump. And this one. . ." He grabbed the 24 mm from Danny's hand. ". . .is to loosen the oil filter cap bolt."

Danny nodded.

"Here." Steve handed Danny a pair of black gloves from his pocket that he grabbed for him earlier.

"Thanks, babe." Danny said as he took them and put them on.

"Now, we're going to loosen the filter cap first so it drains the sump faster. If you don't do this first, it won't hurt, but it creates kind of a vacuum affect and the oil will drain slower." Steve took the 24 mm and attached it to the wrench handle and clicked it to the right direction. "Alright. You wanna do it?" He offered the wrench to Danny.

Danny smiled at him and took it.

"This one." Steve pointed to the silver cap near to the oil dipstick.

Danny put the socket to the bolt and began to twist it.

After popping the cap off, they settled underneath the car with the few items they needed.

Steve laid on his back and settled next to Danny, who was also on his back. "Okay, so this is the exhaust system. You want to stay clear of it because they can become really hot after warming up the car for a little bit. We did our warm up when we put the car up on the ramps, so it's ready to go. The oil may or may not come out hot, so just be careful. It may not be all that hot, but. . .just be careful." Steve added as he pushed the oil catch pan underneath the bolt that would drain the oil from the sump. "That bolt there is the one you want to come off and that's when the oil drains. Understand?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Steve handed him the wrench with the 15 mm socket attached. "Hop to it."

Danny grabbed the wrench and looked up at the sump.

Steve grinned as he watched Danny look around under the vehicle and place the wrench to the bolt. He furrowed his brows and stuck out his tongue as he pulled on the wrench counterclockwise. Steve absolutely loved that look on him.

Danny looked over at him. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Your focus face." Steve grinned.

Danny chuckled at him as he continued with the loosening of the bolt.

"It's cute." Steve murmured as he looked up at Danny's work to see how far along he was.

Danny grinned at him and focused back to the sump and the bolt.

Soon, after his loosening, the oil came dripping out.

"Ah!" Danny said as he pulled the bolt away a steady stream of fluid made its way out. He watched as the dark liquid oozed over his gloved hand onto his uncovered wrist. "Man." Danny mumbled.

"That happens. No biggie." Steve said.

Danny grimaced at the oil on his skin. _Oh well._

After the draining process, they tightened the bolt back on and moved back out from underneath the vehicle. They stood and looked over the car's engine. Steve showed Danny how to replace the filter and replace the oil that they had drained.

After finishing up, running the car for a few minutes, and then checking the oil level, Steve had just closed the hood of the car and stepped to the side as Danny drug the oil basin out from underneath the car.

"So. . ." Danny stood up and wiped his chin, absentmindedly. "How'd I do?"

Steve grinned at him, noticing a light oil streak down his face. "You did amazingly."

"You think?" 

"Yeah." Steve stepped closer to him. "You'll be able to do it yourself next time." He grinned as he lifted his thumb to his mouth and then Danny's cheek. "You got oil on your face." He chuckled.

Danny gazed at him dreamily as Steve used his thumb wiped the oil smudge off his cheek. He grinned at the cute way Steve parted his lips and rose a single eyebrow as he concentrated on whatever task was at hand.

Steve looked at Danny's smile and he grinned as his thumb drifted to the man's lips, tracing them slightly as they parted.

"What, I got oil on my lips now?" Danny asked with grin.

Steve let out a giggle that made Danny's heart fill with warmth. "No." He murmured as he gently placed his hands to Danny's cheeks.

"Oh, you." Danny whispered with a grin.

Steve leaned closer and met Danny's lips with his own. Danny chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, taking in the sweet moment. He grinned as he felt Steve's hands on his waist. It felt so good to do this again.

They broke from each other's lips, keeping close.

"So. . .what, oh, what, do two men do after an hour of mechanics?" Danny asked him.

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "I think you know what my answer is."

"I think I do." Danny whispered as he inched closer, thoughts of a hot shower and bedroom activities floating around in his head, creating excitement within him.

"Lunch, right? It's about noon." Steve said jokingly, checking his watch.

"Oh, my god." Danny said loudly, laughing.

Steve chuckled as Danny moved closer, putting another kiss on Steve's lips.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a following Saturday. It had been a good day. Steve and Danny had spent lots of time with Grace, talking, playing, planning a camping trip that they'd soon go on, due to it being a fair autumn. After taking Grace to a friend's house for the afternoon and evening, Steve and Danny had both got back into the house. Steve went off and was doing some activity Danny was unsure of.

However, in the late afternoon, Danny stood in the kitchen looking over a recipe on his phone. He had grabbed some of the items he needed and was now checking everything.

Steve had walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Tazo flavored tea. He popped the top off and took a drink as he closed the fridge. He was on his way to head back out of the kitchen. He looked over at Danny as the man studied his phone. "Whatcha up to Danno?" Steve moved over to him.

"Eh, I wanted to make a pie."

Steve walked around the counter to stand behind Danny. "Oh? What kind of pie?"

"Apple." Danny murmured as Steve peered over his shoulder at the phone.

"Ooh, damn. You gonna share?" Steve asked as he slipped his arms around Danny's waist and settled his head on the man's shoulder, still looking at Danny's phone.

"I'm not gonna be able to share any of it. We don't have any sugar." Danny said, slightly disappointed. 

"Yeah, we do." Steve said, slightly confused.

"No, babe. The container's empty. I should've picked a bag up at the store when I went earlier, but I thought we had another bag. When I looked, we didn't. So, it will have to wait for another day." Danny said as he tapped his phone to go to sleep.

"We finished that whole bag from last week?" Steve asked.

Danny turned to Steve. "You bought a bag last week?"

"Yeah, it's in the pantry."

Danny pressed his lips together. "That's why I thought we were out."

"What?" Steve asked as the man moved to pantry.

"I didn't check the pantry." Danny said as he opened the pantry and took the bag of sugar out that was on a shelf.

"Well, now we can make it." Steve said with a smile.

Danny walked over to the counter and looked up at Steve. "We?"

Steve shrugged. "Yeah. I'll help out."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You don't like to bake."

Steve shrugged again with a smile. "I don't know how to bake."

Danny shook his head. "You know how to bake."

"I've never baked a pie." He pointed out.

Danny was about to say something in refute but he stopped, thinking about it. "I guess you haven't made a pie."

"Well, if I had. . .I mean. . . _we've_ never made a pie." Steve grinned. "You wanna show me?" He paused. "Mr. Knows-how-to-cook."

Danny grinned. "Sure." He nodded. "Go wash your hands."

Steve did so and came back to peer over Danny's shoulder again.

"Okay, so I grabbed everything we need for this particular recipe. We just need to mix these to create a crust, and then create the filling."

Steve looked at Danny's screen at the recipe directions. "Looks. . .simple?" 

Danny grinned. "Simple, but time consuming."

"All consuming?" Steve whispered into his ear.

Danny chuckled. "Eventually. . ."

Steve chuckled as he placed his head against Danny's and kissed his ear. "Okay. What do we do first?"

"Mix flour, sugar, and salt."

Steve moved to the flour. "I got the flour." He said as he opened the bag and brought a measuring cup over with a large spoon. He began scooping the flour out of the bag and pouring it into the measuring cup.

Danny smiled at Steve's immediate move to do the flour. He took the ring of smaller measuring tools, bringing up the teaspoon utensil to scoop out the sugar and the salt, placing the granules into a big bowl.

Steve had glanced over at Danny before taking a pinch of flour and tossing it on Danny's arm. He snorted loudly as Danny looked down at it and looked back up at him with a look of mischief.

"You really gonna start this?"

Steve shrugged as he took some more flour in his hand and tossed some more toward Danny's face. He quietly laughed as he bit his lip and looked at Danny for a reaction.

Danny held out his hands with shrugged up shoulders and a dropped jaw. He looked at the items in front of him, picked one up, and smashed it on Steve's head.

Steve laughed as he felt the cool, gooey items drip off his head. "An egg, Danno?"

"Flour, Steven?" Danny replied.

Danny grabbed Steve at his waist before he could grab more flour and they both laughed as Danny backed the man up to the kitchen sink.

Danny grinned as he straightened his back and planted a kiss on Steve's lips. 

Steve followed in pursuit, grinning as Danny kissed him gently and deeply.

They broke and gazed at each other for a few moments. Steve let out a big sigh and Danny chuckled as he placed his forehead against Steve's.

"Can we keep ingredients in the bowl now?" Danny asked him.

Steve grinned. "Yeah, I'm done."

Danny chuckled. "You sure?" He asked as his hands ran across Steve's waist.

"Yeah!" Steve giggled as he felt the fingers move in a tickling manner along his sides.

Danny smiled again and inched a little closer, his lips finding Steve's once again. "Okay, let's get to it. I have a fun idea for cleaning up." Danny grinned as he turned back around.

Steve glanced down at the man's ass. He moved forward.

Danny jumped as he felt Steve grasp onto his ass.

"Does it have anything to do with a shower and us in it. . .together?" He whispered into Danny's ear.

Danny chuckled. "No. . .it has us getting wet rags and wiping down the kitchen. . ."

Steve slumped against his body and let out a small, disappointed noise.

"Naked. . ." Danny added with a small smile as he moved the measured flour into the bowl with the salt and sugar.

Steve rose his eyebrows. "Wow. . .adventuring into the kitchen, are we?"

Danny grinned. "It's a reward system. We clean and get to watch each other. . .naked." He said simply.

"Mmmm. Love that mind of yours, Danno." Steve grinned before he latched onto the man's neck with his lips.

Danny let out a squeal. "I don't think you know how much that tickles, Steve!" He exclaimed as he tried to refuse his body's signals to shrug up and get rid of the tickling sensations.

"Maybe you should. . .give me an idea. . .then, I'll stop. . ." Steve murmured in between kisses.

"I never said to stop." Danny pointed out with a grin.

Steve chuckled against his neck.

Danny scooted some of the items toward the middle of the counter and turned around. He lifted himself on the counter and pulled Steve closer. He gave him a kiss, gently grasping onto his cheeks and feeling up the base of his neck. He broke and moved to the man's neck.

Steve closed his eyes and grinned with an open mouth smile as he felt Danny's lips glide up and down his neck. After a few minutes, Danny stopped at a particular area and began nibbling and sucking at the spot. The feeling sent Steve's mind and body reeling as he scooted closer to Danny's parted legs.

Danny finished his mark and broke from Steve's neck, checking out his work. "There, that will last you until we're finished here." Danny grinned at him as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

Steve could only chuckle as he folded his arms, stepping back as he watched Danny slide off the counter.

"Are you blushing, Steven? Do I still make you blush?" Danny asked with a smile.

Steve bit his lower lip and stepped closer. "Yes, detective, you do."

Danny grinned as Steve leaned in and placed an easy kiss on his lips. They broke their lips, but stayed close, nuzzling each other with their noses. "Should we get this pie baked?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I'm hungry, Danno." He said with his husky voice.

Danny smiled and snorted, knowing that they had only eaten a few hours ago. "Nice innuendo, babe."

Steve grinned and pulled from him, moving back to the ingredients and the baking utensils.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Several weeks later, Steve had been wiping the counters and the table the kitchen when he heard the front door open and close.

"Steve?"

He heard Danny's voice and grinned as he moved toward the living room. He peeked out of the kitchen. "Hey."

Danny grinned at him. "Hey."

"How was your. . .errand?" Steve asked as he walked towards Danny.

Danny rose his eyebrows. "Pretty good. How was. . ." He glanced at Steve's wet hands as he took them in his own. "Wiping down the kitchen?"

Steve grinned. "Pretty spot on, detective."

Danny smiled. He stepped to the stairs, breaking their hands. "I have something for you." Danny said as Steve slowly stepped toward him as he stepped back.

"Oh, really?" Steve quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, sit down." He urged to Steve as he moved to the stairs.

They both sat on the stairs next to each other. Danny took Steve's hands in his own. "Steve. . .um. . ." He began as he looked into Steve's eyes. Steve only tilted his head in the most adorable way, looking like a confused puppy. Danny only sighed. _Maybe it would just be better to give him the gift._ "Close your eyes." He said dropping the man's hands. 

Steve chuckled as he closed them and held out his hands.

Danny grinned then pulled it out and held the gift in his lap momentarily. "Ta-da!" He said with a smile as he placed the wrapped gift in Steve's hands.

Steve opened his eyes and smiled. "What is this, Danno?" He laughed as he lifted the gift to his ear and gave it a little shake.

Danny could only smile at him. "Open it."

"Let me read the card first." Steve said as he placed the gift in his lap and undid the ribbon to release the card.

Danny smiled at him and watched him as he opened the envelope.

"I didn't forget like. . .a special day for us, did I?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. "No. This is a special day, but for reasons pertaining to the gift." Danny laughed at Steve's confused furrowed brow as he held the card in his hands. "Just read it and open it, goof."

Steve smiled as he opened the card and began to read the note.

Danny watched the man intently as his eyes scanned over the words. The man's smile fell away and his lips parted slightly as he read it. Danny saw the man as read the words over and over again. He watched as Steve looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "Really?" He asked in disbelief and breathed in a ragged breath.

Danny smiled at him. "Open the gift."

Steve turned to the small box and lifted the lid off the box. He carefully pulled back the tissue paper. His chest that had already felt tight became even tighter as he peered in the box and lifted a pair of very small, darker green converse trainers. A small brown tag hung from the white laces. Steve took a hold of the brown tag. _Let's do this._ It was printed so neatly and elegantly in Danny's handwriting, it pushed Steve over the emotional edge. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he looked at the smiley face and the heart on the back of the note. He set the little shoes back in the box and looked over at Danny, his throat closing as emotions flooded through him.

"What do you think?" Danny asked gently.

Steve bit his lower lip and sniffed as more tears came down. He leaned closer to Danny, placing his hands to the man's cheeks, and gave him a kiss.

Danny proceeded to chuckle lightly against Steve's lips at Steve's reaction.

Steve pulled away from his lips, a complete mess as he turned the kiss to an embrace, his hands finding their way around Danny's shoulders, and holding him close and tight as he continued to cry a little more. "I think yes." Steve whispered.

Danny chuckled as he hugged Steve back. "Best surprise ever?"

Steve laughed through his tears. "Best surprise ever." He admitted. He could not contain his excitement as he grinned widely, with tears continuing to flow.

"You know. . ." Danny began.

Steve pulled from Danny to look at him.

Danny squinted his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "This may take longer than twenty-seconds."

Steve let out a laugh. "Really? I did not think adoption took longer than twenty-seconds." He paused, running a hand through his hair as he looked back down at the trainers. He then looked back up at Danny. "What brought this up?"

Danny shrugged. "Well. . .I know that we had conversations about this before we were married and when we were first married. And after everything we've been through, what with working through our issues and communicating better. . .you recovering. . .I feel that. . .now's the time to bring it up again." He paused with a small smile. "You're in a good place, I'm in a good place. . .we're in a good place." He shrugged again. "Maybe it's time to start looking into it. Officially."

Steve let out another laugh through his happy tears. He brought his hand to his neck to rub it. "Oh, Danno. . ." He sighed and looked up at him again.

"So. . .yes, right?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded with a wide-open mouth smile on his face. "Yes."

Danny laughed at him as Steve went back to embrace him again. "Oh, god, I'm so glad you still want to."

"I'm so glad you're ready." Steve murmured back.

"Finally, right?" Danny replied.

"No, just. . .I'm glad we're both ready." Steve murmured.

Danny continued to smile as Steve broke from him and placed his head against Danny's. "I got you good." Danny grinned.

Steve let out a laugh and took in a sharp breath. "Yeah, you did." He broke from Danny's head and lifted the trainers out of the box again and smiled at them. "I'm so excited." He smiled as he looked back to Danny.

"As am I." Danny said back to him. "I hope you know I meant everything I said in the card."

Steve gazed at him and slowly nodded.

Danny smiled at him. "I love you, babe."

Steve took in a deep breath. "I love _you_ , Danno."

They grinned at each other. With thoughts of adoption, family growth, and love pooling between them, they leaned in again. Their lips met and remained there. Not for ever, and yet, it would be forever.

Forever their kisses.

Forever their 'I love yous'.

Forever their love.

Forever them.


End file.
